Joanna Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister (year two)
by lmf121
Summary: Follow Harry Potter's story through his twin sister Joanna Potter. All rights belong to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Joanna Potter was on her hands and knees scrubbing away at the kitchen floor with a dish sponge and a bucket of soapy water. That was her punishment from the disastrous morning during breakfast. But she had to admit she had it better than her brother, even if her knees and wrists were achy. At least she was inside on this hot summer day. Harry, on the other hand, was out in the garden.

The reason why she was cleaning the kitchen floor this way was because she accidentally said the "M" word during breakfast ... magic. She honestly wasn't thinking when she said it, it sort of came out naturally. And she wasn't expecting the reaction she received from the Dursleys when she said it.

Since she and Harry had been back from Hogwarts for the summer holiday, Uncle Vernon had forbid either Potter from saying anything that had to do with their world, the wizarding world. Uncle Vernon would rather pretend that it didn't exist, even if Jo and Harry were living proof otherwise.

When Jo had said the the 'm' word, the Dursleys went into panic mode. Dudley starting crying, Aunt Petunia screamed, and Uncle Vernon's face turned purpled as he shouted at Jo for being abnormal and ruining their lives. So naturally, when Uncle Vernon was mad at the twins, punishment was in order. And now Jo sat on the floor of the kitchen scrubbing away, while her brother was outside forced to clean out the garden and mow the grass. It was not how Jo anticipated this day, of all days, to go.

"I miss Hogwarts," Jo muttered under her breath. It was true. She missed Hogwarts terribly. She and Harry were so unhappy being back at the Dursleys and she knew the Dursleys felt the same way. But for Jo and Harry, it was much worse. Jo missed her classes, the books, her bed, the owls flying throughout the Great Hall delivering mail, Hagrid, her friends, and most importantly, the amazing food.

The moment the twins had entered Privet 4 for the summer, Uncle Vernon snatched everything they came home with and threw it into the cupboard under the stairs. Their wands, books, supplies... everything! Even Harry's broomstick. How was Jo supposed to get her homework done now without any of her books? How was Harry supposed to prepare for the next Quidditch season without his broom? But the Dursleys didn't care about that, they only cared that everything Hogwarts related was hidden away and forgotten about. Pretty much how Jo and Harry felt from from their friends all summer, forgotten and ignored.

Uncle Vernon made Jo lock Hedwig inside her cage. He didn't want the twins to send messages out to anyone in the wizarding world. Poor Hedwig had been locked away all summer and she wasn't happy about it. Jo couldn't blame her, she felt the same way being stuck at the Dursleys for the summer, now that she had a life outside of Private Drive.

Just then, Harry opened the back door and almost took a step into the kitchen when Jo stopped him right in his place. "Oh, no you don't," she said to her brother. "Your shoes are filthy and I just scrubbed this entire floor. I will not have you tracking mud into this kitchen."

Harry smirked at Jo. "Really?"

"Oh, my god," Jo said, appalled with herself. "I sound like Aunt Petunia. That is horrifying."

Harry laughed and took his shoes off outside before taking a step into the kitchen. "Better?"

Aunt Petunia entered the kitchen. "Go, up to your room, now. You've done enough for one day. Stay out of my sight." It seemed like she was still angry about the morning. "The Masons will be here shortly and I will not have you mess anything else up for my Vernon."

The twins didn't need to be told twice. They quickly ran up the stairs and to the first bedroom on the right. _Their_ bedroom. Jo guessed that the Dursleys' encounter with Hagrid last summer really messed with them. When the twins came back from Hogwarts for the summer, all of Dudley's toys from his second bedroom were gone. The room had 2 old stiff beds, 2 squeaky dressers, a desk with no chair, and a very small closet all squished into this very tiny bedroom. But Jo couldn't complain. It was definitely a lot spacious than their cupboard and now they each had their own bed.

"Hey," Jo yelped as her brother pushed her into her bed. Harry had grown at least 2 more inches taller than Jo and she wasn't thrilled about it, which meant Harry now had a more upper hand on her. Harry chuckled and then flopped down onto his own bed face first.

"You need a hair cut," Jo said, looking over at her brother's messy black hair.

"Only if you let Aunt Petunia cut your hair first this time," came Harry's muffled voice through the pillow.

Jo cringed and looped her long reddish hair around her fingers. No way would she let Aunt Petunia touch a hair on her.

She and Harry, for being twins, looked nothing alike. Each having completely different color hair, Harry needing to wear glasses, and his odd lightning shape scar on his forehead. The only resemblance the two shared were their green eyes, which Jo loved most. She had learned during her first year at Hogwarts, after seeing her parents in the Mirror of Erised, that the twins had inherited their mother's eyes. Jo looked exactly like her mother, where as Harry looked just like their father. It was hard to imagine that the Potters were related to the Dursleys because the Potters were clearly the odd ones of the bunch.

"Did you finish yours yet?" Jo asked, pulling a card out from under her pillow.

Harry sat up. "Yeah." He pulled open the desk drawer and took a card out too.

Jo smiled at her brother, "Happy Birthday, Harry," she said, handing her brother his card from her. "Happy Birthday, JoJo," Harry responded, giving her her card from him.

And that was all the twins received for their birthday 12th which was perfectly okay with Jo. She didn't need fancy gifts or a cake or a party. Just having her brother around was enough for her.

"Guess the Dursleys forgot this year," Harry said. He stood the card up on their windowsill.

Jo wasn't completely surprised. A lot had changed since being home with the Dursleys. But that was the least of her worries. What hurt her the most was the fact that neither she nor Harry had received anything at all from their friends from Hogwarts, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Even Hagrid didn't send them anything. "They weren't the only ones," Jo said bitterly, placing her card next to her brothers.

"Maybe they're just busy?" Harry suggested. "Having a nice holiday."

"They could at least send us something, you know, acknowledge we exist," Jo said, still not convinced. Jo couldn't believe that they hadn't received anything all summer from their friends. It was like their first year at Hogwarts didn't happen. How could one just ignore everything the four had been through? "We're not the only ones that own an owl you know."

At the mention of the word owl, Hedwig gave a loud screech.

"We, can't let you out, Hedwig," Jo said sadly. She picked up some treats to give to Hedwig, but Hedwig kept nipping at the lock on her cage instead, ignoring the treats. "Besides-"

"Shhh, Hedwig, if Uncle Vernon hears you-"

"POTTERS!"

Jo sighed. "Great, now what does he want?"

The twins went downstairs slowly. They hadn't seen Uncle Vernon since that morning at breakfast when he blew up like a balloon in front of them. Jo didn't want to face him again but knew she had little choice in the matter. When they entered the kitchen, Aunt Petunia gave the twins a nasty look. "He's in there," she said, nodding towards the drawling room, then went back to icing the enormous cake in front of her. Jo's stomach made a noise. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and now it was almost dinner time and boy did that cake look delicious, as much as she didn't want to give her aunt any credit.

Uncle Vernon was standing in the drawling room with their cousin Dudley. He was fixing the bow tow on his son with pride in his eyes. If Jo thought her brother grew, it wasn't anywhere close in comparison to Dudley. Dudley grew twice as large and twice as tall. But if anything, the twins now had an advantage, for Dudley grew even slower. The twins could easily avoid and unwanted push or shove.

Uncle Vernon turned around after he finished helping Dudley with his bow tie. He walked over to the twins slowly with a finger pointing. "I'm warning you. You need to keep that bloody bird of yours quiet or it'll have to go!" he snarled.

"But she's bored," said Jo. "If we could only let her out for an hour or two-"

Uncle Vernon barked a laugh. "What? So you can send secret messages to your freaky little friends? I think not."

"But we haven't received any messages, from any of our friends," Harry said. "Not one, all summer."

"Way to make me more depressed, Harry." Jo muttered under her breath.

Dudley walked over to the twins after admiring himself in the mirror. "Who would want to be friends with the two of you?" he smirked, then slammed his shoulder into Harry as he passed by. It took everything in Jo's power not to retaliate. Who knows what Uncle Vernon would make the twins do then. Besides, she still felt achy from cleaning the kitchen floor all day, she didn't want any other pain added on to her.

"I should think you'd be a little more grateful," Uncle Vernon began, standing in front of the twins now. Jo's jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious. "We've raised you since you were babies, given the food off our table, even let you have Dudley's second bedroom, purely out of the goodness of our hearts."

"You also forgot about, oh you know, the beatings, starving us for days, and not to mention breaking about every single child law out there," Jo added, counting on her fingers. At one point, Jo might have been more afraid of her uncle to even say that to him, but she knew Uncle Vernon wasn't the most horrible person out there. Uncle Vernon had nothing on Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in their time. He was, after all, the one who murdered their parents, almost killing the twins, but somehow failed and gave Harry and lightning bolt scar and both the twins a hellish childhood. If one man had the whole entire wizarding world terrified to say his name, Uncle Vernon's antics were nothing in comparison. After meeting Voldemort at the end of their first year at Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon was the ant to the boot.

"Why you little..."

"Ah, ah, ah," Jo said, wiggling her fingers around, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." Uncle Vernon flinched. Harry gave a small chuckle that turned into a coughing fit when Uncle Vernon gave him a glare. Hagrid was right. The Dursleys weren't aware that the twins could not do any magic outside of Hogwarts. And Jo was going to take advantage of that as much as she could. Nothing like keeping Uncle Vernon on edge.

"Not now, bobbins. It's for when the Mason's arrive." Aunt Petunia stopped Dudley from sticking his fat little greedy fingers into the cake. For a brief second, Jo imagined that the cake was for the twins' birthday. But if the Dursleys had gone out of their way all day to not even mention their birthday, the cake surely would not be for them. But a girl could dream, couldn't she?

"Which should be any minute," Uncle Vernon announced. "Places everyone, places." Aunt Petunia and Dudley both came hurrying into the living room. The Potters stood back. "Now, let's go over our schedule once again, shall we?" Jo groaned inside.

"Petunia, when the Masons arrive, you will be...?

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good. And, Dudley, you will be...?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door."

Jo watched the scene enfold in front of her. Sometimes she felt herself become dumber and dumber every time the Dursleys spoke. How were these people her relatives?

"And you?" Uncle Vernon rounded on the twins, bringing Jo out of her thoughts.

"We'll be in our bedroom, making no noise..." Jo began.

"And pretending we don't exist," Harry finished. It was a line Uncle Vernon had them rehearse over a thousand times over the last few days.

"Two right you will. With any luck this could be the day I make the biggest deal of my career, and you two will not mess it up. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," said Jo.

Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes at Jo just as the doorbell rang. "Go!" he hissed at them. "Up to your room."

As Jo turned around, Uncle Vernon grabbed her arm. "Remember, girl- one sound." 

"Let go," Jo said quietly, glaring at her uncle. He returned the glare and let go of her arm. Jo felt Harry pulling her away from their uncle.

"Come on, JoJo."

The twins made their to their room quietly and tiptoed down the hallway just as they heard their uncle boom, "Mr. and Mrs. Mason, welcome!"

Jo opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. She could of sworn when the twins had left their room, they didn't leave anybody behind. Now, however, there was a small creature jumping back and forth from Harry's bed to Jo's, laughing away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, close the door quickly! If Uncle Vernon hears this..."

Harry hastily closed the door behind him and turned around with a look mixed between shock and confusion. Jo knew exactly how he felt and what he was thinking. Who and what was jumping on their beds?

Once the Potters were in their room and the door closed behind them, the creature jumping on their beds suddenly stopped, realizing the twins were in the room with it. "Harry and Joanna Potter, such an honor it is," the creature said in a squeaky voice.

Jo took a slow step forward towards the creature now standing on top of Harry's bed. "What are you?" she asked, then shook her head quickly. What a rude question to ask. "I mean, who are you?"

"I am Dobby, miss. Dobby the house elf." He gave Jo a small sincere smile.

"House elf?"

Dobby nodded excitedly. Jo was looking at a creature that probably stood to about her hips in height, had flappy ears, and large round eyes with a pointy nose. He was also wearing what appeared to be rags for clothes. Jo tilted her head to the side curiously. She didn't even know such a thing existed which was surprising considering how much she's read about the wizarding world in her first year at Hogwarts.

Jo sat down on her bed across from Dobby. Harry joined her saying, "Not to be rude or anything, but what exactly is a house elf doing here in our bedroom?"

"Not that we're not pleased to meet you, Dobby," Jo added hastily. "But this isn't exactly a great time for us to be... hosting you here."

"Oh, yes, sir... miss," Dobby said quickly. "Dobby understands. It's just that Dobby has come to tell you... it is difficult. Dobby wonders where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down?" Jo suggested. It was the wrong thing to say, she quickly realized.

"S-sit down? Sit down?" said Dobby. Jo couldn't tell if he was mad or upset with her for even suggesting that because suddenly, Dobby let out a not so quiet sob and tears streamed down his face. His sobbing grew louder and louder and he jumped down from Harry's bed, turning away from the twins.

Jo looked at Harry quickly in panic. If Uncle Vernon heard Dobby, the twins were done for it. "Do something," she said to her brother. Harry's panic mirrored Jo's. "Dobby, shush, we're sorry. JoJo didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Dobby turned around quickly and stopped sobbing. "Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of both your greatness and kindness, sir, and you too miss, but never has he been asked to sit down by a witch or wizard... like an equal."

"You can't have met many decent wizards, then," Jo said, smiling at Dobby.

"No, I haven't." Dobby said, returning a smile. Then his face turned to shock and he said, "That was an awful thing to say." He walked over to their dresser and began smashing his head against it as hard as he could. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby, stop!"

"Please, Dobby, shush! Please be quiet." Jo's heart was racing a mile a minute. She knew for a fact that the Dursleys probably heard that from downstairs. It would only be a matter of time before Uncle Vernon would storm into their bedroom... and if he saw Dobby.

Harry managed to pull Dobby back from their dresser, making him stop. Harry gave Jo a look. She raised her hands up, "I'm not saying another word." It seemed like anything she said would upset Dobby, and they could not have another sobbing, head banging session again.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked Dobby cautiously.

The house-elf nodded. "Dobby had to punish himself, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir."

"Your family?" Jo asked, sitting back down on her bed.

"No talking," Harry said to her.

"Sorry," Jo whispered. She couldn't help herself.

"The wizard family Dobby serves, miss." Dobby continued. "Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here... ohhh. But Dobby had to come. Dobby had to protect Harry Potter and his sister. To warn them. Harry Potter and his sister must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

"Not go back?" Jo asked in confusion. How could they not go back to Hogwarts. They had to, Hogwarts is their home.

"There is a plot," said Dobby quickly, looking at the twins very seriously. "A plot to make most terrible things happen."

"What terrible things?" Jo asked quickly, "Who's plotting them?"

"Oh... he... can't... say!" Dobby grunted out, another freak out beginning to take place.

"Jo, really?" asked her brother.

"What? You're not asking these questions!"

Harry shook his head. "Okay, Dobby, we understand you can't tell us," he said, trying to calm Dobby down again. It wasn't working. Dobby jumped up onto their desk and grabbed the lamp. He turned it upside down and began hitting his head hard with the lamp. "Don't... make... me... say!"

"Here we go again," Harry muttered.

"Sorry," Jo said defensively, "I don't know anything about house-elves, Harry. How was I supposed to know he was going to act like this! Dobby, put the lamp down, please!"

Harry stood up quickly and began wrestling Dobby for the lamp. Dobby crying out loudly. "Give me the lamp, Dobby," Harry was grunting.

Then a loud boom came from the bottom of the stairs. Jo's face paled. It was Uncle Vernon.

"Dobby, stop!" Harry said and finally pulled the lamp free from Dobby's reach. He picked up the house-elf by the rags and carried him across their room to their closet. "Get in there and keep quiet," Harry said, slamming the door shut. Jo quickly put the lamp back the right way and jumped on her bed just in time as Uncle Vernon opened their bedroom door.

"What the devil are you two doing up here?" he demanded.

"We were just-" Harry began. The closet door opened and Jo's eyes widened. Oh no. But Harry quickly closed it.

"You just ruined the punchline of my Japanese- golfer joke."

"Sorry," Harry said, and the closet door opened again. Dobby please, Jo willed in her mind. Harry closed the door again. Uncle Vernon looked at him suspiciously.

"One more sound, and you'll wish the two of you had never been born," he said, pointing a finger. His face was all scrunched up like it usually did when he was angry or annoyed. "And fix that door," he added as it opened slightly again.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered and closed the door again. Uncle Vernon gave Jo a glare and then left their room as quickly as he had come.

As soon as the twins heard Uncle Vernon's footsteps go down the stairs, Harry opened the closet door to let Dobby out. "See why we've got to go back? We don't belong here. We belong in your world, at Hogwarts. It's the only place we've got friends."

"Friends you don't even write to Harry Potter?"

"Well, I expect they've been-"

"Hang on," Jo said quickly, swinging her legs off the bed and looking at Dobby with narrowed eyes. "How do you know our friends haven't been writing to us?" How could a house-elf they just met possibly know that?

Dobby suddenly looked very guilty. Jo stood up next to her brother looking down on the elf. He was hiding something, Jo knew it. "Harry and Joanna Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby," he said as he reached into his clothing, "Dobby hoped that if Harry and Joanna Potter thought their friends had forgotten them, they wouldn't want to go back to school, miss."

And in his hands were a stack of letters and Jo suddenly felt angry. The very top letter was addressed to her in Hermione's handwriting. "Give me those... now," Jo said in a deadly tone.

"No!" Dobby shouted and quickly stuffed the letters back into his clothing and out of sight. Harry lunged at Dobby, who ducked away and was out of their room in the hallway within seconds.

"Shoot," Jo said under her breath and followed Dobby out of their room with Harry quickly behind her. They chased Dobby all the way down the stairs to the main hallway where Dobby came to a halt in the kitchen doorway. The twins came to stop quietly. Uncle Vernon and the others were in the room right next to them.

Dobby looked at the amazing cake that Aunt Petunia had made earlier that day and then back at the twins. Jo didn't like where this was headed as Dobby gave them an apologetic look.

"Dobby, get back here." Harry whispered urgently.

Dobby shook his head no and snapped his fingers. The cake on the kitchen counter hovered off the plate and was floating in the air. Jo's eyes widen. This cannot be happening. This elf would be the death of them. "Dobby, please, no," Jo pleaded with him.

"Harry and Joanna Potter must say they're not going back to school."

"We can't. Hogwarts is our home," said Harry.

"Then Dobby must do it, for Harry and Joanna Potter's own good." With another snap of his fingers, the cake started to move away from the counter, out towards where Uncle Vernon and the others were. Jo looked at her brother frantically. What were they going to do?

Harry moved forward quickly and shoved Dobby out of the way who squealed. Jo followed her brother, giving Dobby the death glare. "It's for your own good, miss," said Dobby, and then he vanished.

"...one plumber said, 'Look at all that water," Uncle Vernon was saying. Jo followed her brother out of the hallway after the cake. Harry put his hands out in front of him, making it look like he was actually making the cake float. "And the second plumber said, 'Yes and that's just the top of it."

Jo caught Aunt Petunia's face as she just realized Harry and the floating cake heading towards the Masons, the people Uncle Vernon was trying to impress for work. Her face paled a bit and she cleared her throat, "Mr. Mason, Vernon tells me that you're a wonderful golfer."

"I play," answered Mr. Mason, "occasionally."

"Hmm," said Aunt Petunia. Her eyes looked back at the cake and Harry, as he got closer to Mrs. Mason. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were also watching in shock and disbelief at Harry. This is not going to end well, Jo thought to herself, hanging back by the kitchen counter. "Mrs. Mason, where do you get your beautiful suits?"

"Oh, all of my suits are tailored made," said Mrs. Mason. The cake was now directly over her head. Harry was so close. He extended his arms out a little farther, reaching for the cake.

"Dudley," said Uncle Vernon, "w-wasn't there something you wanted to say?"

Jo looked at Dudley who's eyes were wide in fright. "P-pudding," he stuttered. And right on cue, the cake dropped right onto Mrs. Mason's head and she was covered in icing. Her tailored suit was ruined and both Mr. and Mrs. Mason sat there on the couch in a loss for words. Harry dropped his hands slowly and turned around to look at Jo. He knew it, just as well as she did, that the rest of the summer would be hell.

"I'm so sorry," Uncle Vernon said quickly in panic. "It's my niece and nephew. They're very disturbed. We think strangers upset them. That's why I kept them upstairs."

Jo grabbed Harry's arm and slowly backed up and out of the drawling room. She led him back up the stairs and into their room, closing the door quietly behind them. Harry sat down on his bed while Jo was pacing back and forth. "This is bad, Harry, really bad," she was saying. "If Uncle Vernon tried so hard last summer to stop us from receiving our letters, there's no way he'll let us go back to Hogwarts now. What are we going to do?"

Harry was leaning on his knees with his elbows, his face in his hands. "If only I had caught it before it fell."

Jo stopped pacing and stared at her brother in disbelief. "Seriously, Harry? You can catch the golden snitch at high speeds on a broomstick, yet you couldn't catch a cake that was moving as slow as snail?"

Before Harry could answer, Uncle Vernon came smashing into the room. His face was red and the veins were popping out of his neck. Jo took several steps backwards towards the desk as Harry stood up and moved next to her. "You-You've ruined everything!" Uncle Vernon yelled, taking several steps towards the twins. Jo was bracing herself, unsure of her uncle's intentions.

When Uncle Vernon was about a two feet away from the twins, and owl came soaring into the window. Uncle Vernon shoute and took several step backwards as the owl dropped a letter on Jo's bed before flying back out. Uncle Vernon was even angrier now.. "Read it!" he yelled. Jo snatched the letter up off her bed quickly before Uncle Vernon could reach for her and moved back to her brother. She opened the letter up with shaky hands. This was not how she wanted her birthday to go.

"Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter. At about 7:42 this evening, we have detected that the use of a Hover Charm was used in your place of residency. Under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, as you are well aware, underage witch or wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside of school. We ask that you refrain from the use of any magic activity or risk a serious offense if the law is broken again. Enjoy your Holiday. Sincerely, Mafilda Hopkirk. Improper Use of Magic Office." Jo looked up from the letter and stared at her Uncle. "Uh oh," she muttered.

"You never told us you're not allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon with a look of justice on his face.

"You never asked," Jo responded.

Uncle Vernon moved across the room again towards the twins. Harry moved in front of Jo, trying to protect her as always. Uncle Vernon stopped in front of Harry, pointing a finger around him at her. "You're in no position to get smart with me, girl. Mark my words. Tomorrow, things are going to change and you're not going to like it." He turned and stormed out of the room, leaving the twins standing there in silence. How did their birthday turn into nightmare?

And sure enough, Uncle Vernon stayed true to his word. The very next morning, Uncle Vernon was up on a later outside of the twins bedroom window. The sound of drilling had woken Jo up from an uneasy sleep. She and her brother stood in their room watching their Uncle install bars on the outside of their window. Jo already felt like she was in jail, but now, she actually was in jail. "You're never going back to that school," Uncle Vernon taunted the twins. "You're never going to see those freaky friends of yours again."

That wasn't the only change that was made. Uncle Vernon also bolted at least three locks on the outside of their bedroom door, and install a cat-flap at the bottom of the door for meals to be passed along three times a day. The only time the twins were allowed out of their room was to use the bathroom, otherwise, they were locked in their room.

A few days had passed and Uncle Vernon wasn't backing down from this new punishment. Jo had no idea how she and Harry were going to get out of this one. This had to be the worst experience to date at Private Drive. Jo was getting crankier all day now without much food being given to the two of them, her stomach always making noises of hunger. There was no way she'd make it to Hogwarts now. Who was to say she and Harry would be alive in the next four weeks. She knew she was either going to die from hunger or boredom.

The cat-flap swung open and two bowls of soup were pushed through by Aunt Petunia. Harry jumped up quickly and picked them up, handing one bowl of soup to Jo.

"Thanks," she muttered as her stomach grumbled. She took a spoonful of it. "Ugh, it's cold."

Harry had already cleaned his bowl free of soup. "You have to eat it, JoJo," he said miserably. "It's better than nothing. And it won't be good for you to skip it."

Jo knew her brother was right. Since being home for the summer, Jo had already noticed she lost a few pounds by not eating like she did at Hogwarts. But over the past few days with what little portions of food she was getting, she knew she was beginning to look sickly. She could tell just by looking at her brother. With no other choice, Jo gulped the soup down in one big gulp. She took her brothers' bowl and hers and placed it back through the cat-flap. "If I ever see that house-elf again," she said, laying back down on her bed, "I'll kill him."

As the twins got ready for bed that evening, Jo rolled over and looked at her brother. "Harry," she said quietly. "What's going to happen to us?"

Harry was laying on his back starring up at the ceiling. "I don't know, JoJo... I don't know."

Jo sighed and turned her back to her brother. If they couldn't make it back to Hogwarts, would someone come looking for them? Would people worry that they've missed the train on the first of September? Questions flew around in Jo's mind with no one to answer them. She had no idea what was going to happen to her and her brother and that really scared her. Between her brain not shutting off and her stomach growling and rolling back and forth all night, Jo couldn't get herself to sleep. As she laid in bed, off in the distance she heard what sounded like an engine roaring. Jo got out of bed and walked over to her window to look outside. Up in the sky, she could see a bright light that looked like a star off in the distance. Only this light was moving very quickly and moving towards her.

Jo nudged her brother awake. "Hey, Harry. Harry, wake up! You have to see this."

"What?" her brother answered sleepily. Harry sat up and put his glasses on and joined Jo at the window. "What is that?" he asked, now more alert.

"I don't know..." She and Harry watched the light get closer and closer and the noise getting louder. The object was still moving towards them. The twins backed up slowly away from their window as the light shone through, blinding them. And then it was gone. Jo blinked her eyes quickly and then her jaw dropped. Floating outside of her bedroom window was a car. A car that had three ginger hair boys staring back at Jo and Harry.

"Hiya, Harry... JoJo."

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Fred? George?" said Jo. "How? What are you all doing here?" If Jo didn't know any better, she'd say she was hallucinating from starvation. But Harry clearly saw what she seeing too, so it had to be real.

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for tuning in & for the reviews. My goal is to get a new chapter up once a week on Sundays (my time zone). Maybe I can get two up, depending on how the week goes. But for now, expect a chapter once a week every Sunday. Have a wonderful week everyone!

 **Guest: Awesome! I need another chapter** \- here you go (:

 **Guest:** **How many chapters will there be?** \- as many chapters as it takes to finish the book

 **Guest: AWESOME! better than clash royale!** \- thank you!

 **The Three Stogies: a good chapter keep up the good work** \- thank you! I can always count on your review (:


	3. Chapter 3

"We're rescuing you, of course!" said Ron. "Now, come on. Get your trunks."

Jo was looking over at her brother with a look asking if this was actually happening. She had been up all night worrying about how she and Harry were going to get out of this situation and here was the answer to all her questions. "But how did you know?" Jo asked, moving back to the window just to make sure she was actually seeing what she really thought she was seeing. Three Weasley boys and a flying car. Ron and Fred were sitting in the front, with George in the back of an old turquoise car that was parked in midair, all of whom were grinning at the twins.

"Well you hadn't been answering any of my letters. And Hermione told me you hadn't answered her as well. We knew something was wrong when Dad came home and said you two had received a warning for using underage magic," Ron told them.

"It wasn't us!"

"How'd he know?"

"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "And you of all people know we're not allowed to use magic outside school," he added looking at Jo with raised eyebrows.

"Like I said, it wasn't us," said Jo. "And what do you call this?" she waved towards the flying car.

"Doesn't count. Dad enchanted this car, not us. We're only borrowing it."

"Listen," said Harry. "All of our stuff is locked downstairs, we can't get to it."

"Why do you think we're here?" asked Fred.

"Here, tie this around those bars," said George, handing Ron a rope.

"You boys came prepared," Jo said, impressed by the Weasleys.

"You never know what you're going to walk into," said Fred. "Always, be prepared."

"But if this wakes up the Dursleys we're dead," Harry said nervously, watching Ron tie the rope around their prison bars. Jo nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it. We know what we're doing. Just stand back," said George.

Harry and Jo moved back to the other side of their bedroom, just to be safe. Jo sucked in a breath as Fred turned the car around. One end of the rope was tied to the bars, the other to the back of the car. The car revved loudly as Fred drove the car away from the house. With a crunching sound, the bars flew off the window, falling to the ground with a crash. Jo cringed and strained her ears to hear anything coming from Uncle Vernon's room. Nothing. There was silence. The Dursleys hadn't woke up... yet. Jo sighed a breath of relief.

Fred and George then climbed their way into the Potter's room. "Where are your things?"

"Downstairs. But our doors locked," Jo told the Weasley twins.

"Not to worry," George said with a grin. "Nothing we can't handle with a little bit of Muggle magic." He pulled out a hairpin from his pocket. He walked over to the bedroom door and began picking the lock. Jo shared a look with Harry. She had to give the Weasleys credit. Suddenly there was the sound of a small click and the door swung open quietly.

"Harry, you go help Fred and George. I'll get our clothes ready. And be careful on the bottom step, it creaks," Jo whispered to the boys. They all nodded and slid quietly out of the room. Jo quickly strode over to their dresser and began pulling out her and Harry's clothes. She picked up any other items she thought they would need and started handing them out the window to Ron who was waiting patiently in the car.

"So, things have been pretty bad here, haven't they?" Ron asked, taking things from Jo.

Jo gave a small chuckle. "Bad? That's probably an understatement." Uncle Vernon coughed in the next room and Jo froze. They had to get out of here real soon or they weren't going at all.

As if on cue, the boys returned carrying two trunks and a broomstick. Fred and George placed the trunks on the beds and then crawled back out into the car. Jo hastily threw her clothes in her trunk, wether they were folded or not, on top of her books and wand and any other possessions Uncle Vernon had made her store away for the summer. Jo grabbed another pair of clothes, sneaked out to the bathroom to change and returned back to her room. Within minutes, the Potters were all packed and ready to go.

"Come on," said Ron, "We can't stay much longer."

Harry and Jo nodded and grabbed Jo's trunk first. They slid it out of their window and into the car, inch by inch. Fred and George pulling the trunk in the rest of the way. Jo heard Uncle Vernon cough again. Then they grabbed Harry's trunk and did the same thing.

"Okay, you first," Harry said to Jo. She nodded and slowly climbed their desk. George held out his hand to her and she grabbed hold of it. George pulled her safely out of her room and into the car in the backseat. "Thanks," Jo said, smiling at him. "Okay, Harry, you next."

Harry nodded and stood up on the desk when suddenly a loud screech came from behind him from their room. "Hedwig," Jo breathed out. How could they forget her. Harry's eyes widen and he turned around at once for their owl.

"POTTERS!" yelled Uncle Vernon's voice. He had woken up from Hedwig's screeching.

"Hurry, Harry," Jo said urgently. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and dashed back to the window, passing Hedwig out to Jo. As soon as Hedwig was in the car, Uncle Vernon crashed through the open door. "Petunia, they're escaping!" screamed Uncle Vernon, and ran at Harry at full speed. Jo had never seen her uncle move that fast before and would of been impressed had it not been for the fact that she and Harry were in fact escaping.

"Jump," Ron yelled at Harry and he leaped out of the window into the car. But Uncle Vernon managed to get to the window just in time to grab ahold of Harry's ankle. "Ah!" Harry yelled.

Jo and George grabbed Harry's arms, trying with all their might to pull Harry all the way into the car.

"Come here, Potter!" Uncle Vernon growled.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled back.

"Oh, no, boy. You and the girl and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!"

Jo could feel Harry slipping from her. "Get off him!" Jo screamed.

"Drive!" Ron yelled at Fred. "Go, go, go!" Fred put the car into the gear and the car roared loudly. Jo looked over at George and they gave another big tug and Harry fell into the car with them safely out of Uncle Vernon's grasp just as Fred was driving away.

"NOOOOO!" Jo could hear Uncle Vernon screaming from her window. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were standing behind him, looking dumbstruck at the scene in before them. "See you next summer!" The twins yelled out the car window to the Dursleys. The Weasleys roared with laughter.

"Oh, my gosh!" Jo let out a sigh of relief. "Did this just actually happen?" The adrenaline rush she had been experiencing during the whole prison break was starting to die down and now Jo was beginning to process what had just happened.

Ron turned around from the front seat with a big grin. "Happy belated birthday," he said.

"Best birthday every!" Jo said happily.

"Here, let's let Hedwig out," said Harry. George, still with the hair pin picked the lock of Hedwig's cage. As soon as it unlocked, Jo opened the cage and Hedwig flew out the open window and soared behind the car. Jo watched her feeling so happy for her. Hedwig hadn't been able to fly all summer and now she was free.

"So, come on," said Ron impatiently, "Tell us the story!"

"All you," Jo said to her brother. Harry took a deep breath and told the Weasleys all about the house-elf Dobby that visited them and the warning he had given, the cake falling on Mrs. Mason, and Uncle Vernon locking them in their room all day and night.

There was a silence that followed. "You asked," Jo said, filling in the silence.

"A house-elf, huh?" said George finally.

"And he couldn't tell you anything about who's plotting something at Hogwarts?" asked Fred.

"Believe me, I tried," said Jo. "But every time I asked him questions, he started freaking out about dishonoring the family he serves and would punish himself, hitting his head against our dresser." The Weasleys all shared a look. "What?" Jo demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe he's lying to you?" suggested Ron.

The Weasley twins nodded in agreement.

"House-elves do have their own kind of magic," said Fred.

"It's possibly he was sent to you, maybe as a joke," added George. "Know anyone who'd wanna do something like that?"

"Yes," said Ron.

"Draco Malfoy," said the Potters together. "He hates us," Jo added.

"You know, I think I've heard dad talking about his dad, Lucius Malfoy," said George.

"Yeah, wasn't he a big supported of You-Know-Who?" asked Fred.

"Well, that would explain a lot about Malfoy," Jo muttered.

"But we don't know if Malfoy owns a house-elf," Harry added.

"A lot of old wizarding families own house-elves," Fred pointed out.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't find one in our house," said George.

Jo was silent for a moment. Evil kid with an evil father who supported the wizard who destroyed her family. It made sense. And if Jo was honest with herself, Malfoy did seem like the kind of kid who's family owned a house-elf. And sending out your house-elf to stop your arch enemies from returning to school, it was a very Malfoy-ish thing to do.

"Well, I'm glad we were able to come and get you guys away from there," said Ron. "Me and Hermione were really getting worried when we realized you weren't answering either of us, and we knew it wasn't like the two of you."

"I'm glad you guys came too," said Jo gratefully. "It's been a rough few days."

"So do your parents know you've go the car?" Harry asked.

"Nope," responded George. "Fred, you're going too far west." Fred nodded and adjusted the course.

"So they have no idea that you three came to get us?" asked Jo.

Ron made a guilty face. "Well, dad had to work tonight and hopefully we're back before mum notices us missing."

"And what's your mum going to say when she sees us there?" Jo pointed out.

The Weasleys all looked around at each other. "We haven't exactly thought about that yet," Ron muttered.

Jo smiled to herself and closed her eyes for a moment. At least they were away from the Dursleys. At this point, Jo felt like she could handle anything and her mind drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

Suddenly, Jo felt herself being shook gently. "JoJo," someone said next to her. "We're here, wake up." Jo opened her eyes and squinted. Night had turned into day. She didn't even realized she had fallen asleep.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," George said with a chuckle. "You were out cold."

Jo yawned and stretched her arms out, "Guess I needed the sleep." Harry looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine, Harry. I was just tired."

"Here we go," Fred said from the drivers seat. Jo could feel the car beginning to descend. She looked out the window to see trees and open fields. They were very much far away from Private Drive and Jo felt as free as Hedwig did soaring behind them.

Fred was driving the car down towards a dirt road that continued on in front of them. The car descended lower and lower and landed with a soft bump on the ground, landing right on the dirt road. Fred followed the dirt road up to a lopsided structure in the distance. The Weasley's home. Jo looked at the home in awe as they got close. It looked unstable, but it stood tall with fields surrounding it. There were several floors to the home, that looked to Jo like they were being held up by magic. Jo couldn't wait to see inside.

Fred parked the car outside the home and everyone piled out. "Come on," Ron said to the others. "We have to go inside really quietly. Maybe mum's still asleep," he gulped. "I hope." The others nodded and George took the lead.

On the way to the front door, they passed a sign that said, 'The Burrow.'

Jo looked at Ron questioningly. "It's what we call home," he said to her.

When they reached the front door, George opened the window to the door and unlocked the door from the inside, "Okay, come on," he whispered to the others, opening the door. "Okay, come on, shh!" George went in first, followed by Harry, then Jo, and Ron and Fred bringing up the rear.

Jo felt her draw drop as she entered the kitchen. It was small and cramp, but instantly felt like a home to Jo. She smiled at the image of Aunt Petunia's face if she had been here to see this kitchen not polished or sparkly. Jo walked passed the kitchen sink with wide eyes. There, in the sink, was a pan being washed all by itself. "This is amazing," she whispered to herself. After walking around the kitchen and drawing room, Jo stood next to her brother and shared a look. They were thinking the same thing: this place was nothing like Private Drive, it was better in every single way possible.

Ron came up behind them. "It's not much, but it's home."

"I think it's brilliant," said Jo and Harry nodded in agreement.

Suddenly footsteps came down the stairs and Mrs. Weasley popped out from behind a corner. "Where have you been?" she demanded, not looking at the Potters but directly at her sons. They gulped and looked down, avoiding their mother's deadly stare. Mrs. Weasley face soften when she looked over at the Potters. "Harry, Joanna, how wonderful to see you two again." Then she rounded on her sons again. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have died! You could have been seen!" The three still avoided their mother's gaze. "Of course I'm not blaming either of you," Mrs. Weasley addressed Jo and Harry.

"They were starving them, mum! There were bars on their window!" said Ron and Fred and George nodded quickly.

Mrs. Weasley pointed a finger at Ron. "Well you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley." Ron's eyes widen in fear. "Now go and get their things from the car and bring it upstairs before breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said to Ron. "You two can go de-gnome the garden," she addressed to the twins. Fred and Georg groaned, but quickly ran out of the room when Mrs. Weasley gave them a stern look.

Ron, Harry, and Jo went back out to the car and grabbed their trunks. Jo spotted Hedwig sitting on a tree branch in the distance. She didn't call her over. She figured Hedwig could use some more fresh air.

Back inside, the three were making their way up the narrow staircase of the burrow, when they reached the second landing Ron said, "You can leave your trunk here, JoJo. You can stay with Ginny, but she's still sleeping." Jo nodded and placed he trunk down gently and followed the boys up several more flights of stairs. "I'm at the top," Ron said, his ears turning red.

When they reached the last landing, there was a door with a plaque that read Ronald's Room. "Whoah," Jo said when they entered. Every single inch of Ron's room was covered with a poster of the same seven witches and wizards wearing bright orange robes carrying broomsticks. "Is this your favorite Quidditch team?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "The Chudley Cannons," he said proudly.

"Cool," Jo said, walking over to his stack of spell books.

"Of course all she sees are the books," Harry muttered and Ron laughed.

"Shut up," Jo shot back, looking out the window. She saw Fred and George standing out in the field spinning around in a circle and throwing something over a wall. "What are Fred and George doing?" she asked.

"They're de-gnoming the garden," said Ron, joining her at the window with Harry.

"De-gnoming?"

"They're garden gnomes," Ron explained. "Annoying little pests really. The trick is to make them really dizzy and throw them out in the field so they can't find their way back to the garden. But they usually find a way back after a while. Then we go back to de-gnoming the garden again."

"BREAKFAST!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from downstairs.

"Come on," said Ron, leading the twins back down to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley ushered the twins to the kitchen table. "Come on, Harry, Joanna, time for a spot of breakfast. You two are looking awfully thin."

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, call me JoJo," Jo said politely, and Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at her. "Of course, dear."

Ron, Fred, and George joined Jo and Harry at the table as Mrs. Weasley put eggs and sausages on everyones' plates. Jo's stomach grumbled loudly and the others stared at her.

Mrs. Weasley's face shown one of concern. "Starving you, were they?" she asked.

Jo shrugged, "They still gave us food," she muttered. "It just wasn't a whole lot." With that, Mrs. Weasley piled another four or five sausages on hers and Harry's plates.

There were more footsteps coming down the stairs now and Percy entered the room, followed by a little girl with red hair like everyone else. Jo recognized her from the train station last year. It had to be Ron's younger sister, Ginny.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, dear, it was on the cat."

Ginny suddenly noticed Harry and Jo sitting at the kitchen table with her brothers. "Hello," the twins said to her.

Ginny's eyes widened and she gasped, backing away, she quickly bounded back up the stairs. Ron and his brothers snickered while Jo and Harry felt very confused as to what just happened. "Ginny... she's been talking about you two all summer. A bit annoying, really. Way until she realizes your staying with her in her room, JoJo."

Before Jo could respond, the front door flew open and in came a thin man with red hair. That had to be Mr. Weasley, Jo thought to herself. And sure enough...

"Morning, Weasleys," the man greeted everyone in the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"Morning, dad!" Ron and his brothers chimed back.

"What a night! Nine raids. Nine!"

Jo looked over Harry to Ron. "What are raids?"

"I told you that Dad works at the Ministry of Magic," Ron answered her. "In the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating."

Mr. Weasley sat down next to Jo at the head of the table. "Well, now.. ah!" As he pulled in his chair, he just noticed Jo sitting next to him. "You have red hair, but I don't believe you're one of mine."

Jo chuckled. "No, sir, I'm not. I'm Jo Potter, and this is my brother, Harry."

"Good lord. Are you really the Potters?" he asked. Jo and Harry nodded. It was the kind of reaction the twins got from meeting new people. Jo still wasn't used to being gawked at sometimes. "Well, Ron's told us all about you two, of course. When did you get here?"

Before either Jo or Harry could answer him, Mrs. Weasley said, "This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

"Did you really?" asked Mr. Weasley. "How'd it go?" At once Ron, Fred, and George all started talking to tell their father how the trip went. But Mrs. Weasley smacked her husband on the shoulder, and everyone stopped. Mr. Weasley coughed. "I mean... that was very wrong, indeed, boys. Very wrong of you." Jo smiled at Mr. Weasley as he gave her wink. "Now, Jo, Harry, you must know all about Muggles. Tell me... what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

"Oh, umm..." said Harry struggling to find the right words. Jo smiled to herself. It was not a question that either she nor Harry were expecting to be asked. If this was a preview to the rest of her summer, Jo knew she was going to have the best time with the Weasleys.

* * *

Surprise chapter during the week (: thanks for reading & reviewing!

Chapter 2 reviews&response

 **Lord Destroyer: awesome, epic, good, nice, extraordinary, interesting, etc -** wow, thanks so much!

 **HarryPotterFanHermione: Can't wait for the next chapter. This chapter was great and your writing really improved since the first book. Keep up the good work.** \- thank you very much and i'm glad you liked it. i definitely am trying to improve on my writing, thanks for the encouragement. that's why i think it would be better to do one chapter a week, instead of rushing to get two out. that way i have more time to reread and edit.

 **The Three Stoogies: as always great job love how u fit in JoJo so well - ** thank you thank you! just trying to make it flow like she was really there.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jo predicted, life at the Burrow with the Weasley was a hundred times better than life at Privet Drive with the Dursleys. For starters, chores here were much more fun than chores at Number 4. Jo actually enjoyed helping around the Burrow. It didn't feel like punishment to her. Everyone did their part and that was that; sure there were complaints here and there, but everyone did their job regardless... or else they had Mrs. Weasley to deal with. But what Jo loved the most about being with the Weasleys was that she and Harry were treated normally (besides Ginny freaking out every time Jo and Harry were around), and everyone liked that the twins were there. It wasn't like life at the Dursleys where the twins were hardly tolerated. The Weasleys genuinely enjoyed having the Potters around. And for the first time in Jo and Harry's life, they saw what it was like to really be apart of a family.

Mrs. Weasley treated the Potters as if they were her own kids. In the beginning, Jo felt strange about it, but then it dawned on her that it was the first time she ever had a 'mother' figure in her life. Aunt Petunia was never like that to her. And it didn't hurt that Mrs. Weasley always gave Jo third and fourth helpings at every meal, knowing full well that Jo was not going refuse. Mr. Weasley never missed an opportunity to ask Jo or Harry anything about Muggles. Ron was right about his father. He was absolutely fascinated by Muggles, especially how they invented things to get by without magic.

Jo was sitting at the kitchen table with the others one morning when she saw something off in the distance in the sky through the window. "What is that?"

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the window. "Oh, that would be Errol with the post," she said opening one of the windows and then returned back to the stove finishing breakfast. The others watched as Errol flew closer and closer to the kitchen window until... BANG. He flew right into the window that was closed. "Ouch," Jo muttered.

"He's always doing that," said Ron, shaking his head.

"Oh, fetch it, will you, Percy, please?" said Mrs. Weasley. Percy nodded obediently and took a large stack of letters from Errol who then stood up and flew away, as if he had not just flown into a window.

"Oh, look, it's our Hogwarts letters," said Percy, looking at the first letter. "And they sent yours as well," he added, looking over at the Potters.

"Dumbledore must know you're both here," said Mr. Weasley with a smirk. "Doesn't miss a trick, that man."

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum," said Fred who had already tore his letter open. "These spell books alone are very expensive."

"We'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, looking over Jo's shoulder at her list of books. Jo looked across the table at Harry feeling slightly uncomfortable. Jo and Harry realized last summer that their parents had left them a fortune of money, which going along with being new to the wizarding world, actually owning money was a new experience as well.

Jo looked down at her list of books and materials, the standard book of spells grade 2 was listed, as well as about 5 books by a Gilderoy Lockhart which Jo couldn't understand why. "Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" she asked out loud to no one in particular.

Fred and George laughed. "Consider yourself lucky to not know who he is."

"Mum fancies him," Ron snickered. Mrs. Weasley whacked him on the back of the head with towel.

"When can we go to Diagon Alley, Mum?" Fred asked.

Jo stood up quickly, "Oh, hang on. Hermione wrote to me the other day and she mentioned when she's going. Let me grab the letter."

"Tell Ginny to come down as well," Mrs. Weasley said to her. "Her Hogwarts letter is here. I can't believe she's not down here for it, she's only been waiting for it all summer." Jo nodded and she bounded up the stairs.

When she got to the second landing, she knocked on the door. "Ginny, it's me." Every time Jo entered Ginny's room, she always knocked. Jo hated whenever Uncle Vernon barged in, she didn't want to impose on Ginny and it was already so sweet of her to share her room with Jo. She pushed the door open just in time to see Ginny drop the books she was holding. Jo noticed that Ginny was always knocking something over whenever she or Harry walked into the room. It had already been a week since the Potters came, Jo was hoping by now Ginny would have calmed down a bit by now.

"Oh," Ginny said with wide eyes. "Hi J-JoJo. What are you doing here?"

Jo smiled at her, sitting down on her little bed Mrs. Weasley made out of thin air with her wand. Ron was lucky to have such sweet sister. Too bad Harry wasn't blessed with that, Jo thought to herself. "Listen, Ginny. I know you've grown up with hearing stories about Harry and I and now we're here spending the summer with you. But we're no different than you, or Ron. Okay? You don't have to be nervous around us."

Ginny nodded, shyly, sitting down next to Jo. "I know, I don't mean to drop things or knock things over. I really hate that I do that."

"I know you don't. But like I said, I'm no different than you. And besides," said Jo, giving Ginny a little shove, "with all these brothers around, I think its time us girls stick together. What do you say?"

Ginny smiled at Jo. It was the first time Jo could feel Ginny actually relaxed and not nervous. She nodded her head and said, "I've always wanted a sister."

Jo grinned back. "Me too. But don't tell Harry that." Then she reached over to the table next to her bed. "And to answer your question, I was just getting my letter from Hermione." She stood back up once the letter was in hand. "Oh, and your Hogwarts letter is here as well. Are you going to come down?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "IT'S HERE?"

Jo laughed. "Yeah, come on."

The girls walked back down to the kitchen together where the others were waiting. Mrs. Weasley held up Ginny's Hogwarts letter when Ginny came down. She bounded across the kitchen to her mother, knocking over a chair in the process while looking at Harry.

They all watched as Ginny tore open her Hogwarts letter and whooped after she finished reading it. "I'm going to Hogwarts," she screamed to everyone else who all clapped and cheered her on. Ginny blushed at Harry and turned away quickly. "Mum, when can I get my things?" she asked her mother in excitement.

Jo looked down at her letter from Hermione she had received a day ago. Jo had written to her the first chance she had since being at the Borrow and explained everything to her. "Hermione says she's going into London next Wednesday with her parents to buy her books."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well that settles it then. We can go get your things that day, too." When breakfast was finished, Mrs. Weasley asked the group what they had planned for the day.

"Quidditch," answered Fred.

"Yeah, we're going to train JoJo," added George.

"Quidditch, dear, really?" asked Mrs. Weasley, looking at Jo.

Jo nodded happily. "I've been wanting to try out for Gryffindor since my first time watching it." It was true. Watching Harry's first match of Quidditch was really something, and ever since then, Jo made it a goal to try out as well. She just hoped she was just as good as Harry and her father.

"I want to play," Ginny whined to her mother. But Mrs. Weasley had other plans for her and the others could still hear her whining up the stairs after her mother as they left the Burrow.

The Weasley led the Potters to a field surrounded by trees. It was a secluded place where they could practice without being seen by Muggles, as long as they didn't fly too high. Apparently the Weasleys did this all the time, because they brought a hand made quaffle with them.

"So you want to try out for chaser, right?" George asked Jo.

"Uh huh," Jo said. Harry gave her his broom to practice on. She had ridden his Nimbus a couple times before during the first year at Hogwarts, yet every time she mounted it, a sudden rush of adenine would engulf her. She loved every second of that feeling.

"Well, there's definitely an opening this year," said Fred. "Alicia Spinnet is gone."

"Yeah, and I'm taking her spot," said Jo with a grin.

"Confident, are we?" asked Harry.

"She's way more confident than you were last," Ron pointed out.

"Dang," Harry muttered.

That afternoon was one of the best days Jo had had in a long while, aside from the Weasleys rescuing she and Harry from the Dursleys. The boys ran through many drills with Jo, the same drills Oliver did with his Chasers for the Gryffindor team. She learned how to duck and dodge and other 'players,' passing the quaffle while on the move, and they even made a goal post to which Ron played Keeper on her. The afternoon had flown by so quickly that none of them realized they missed lunch until Ginny came down with a plate full of sandwiches from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny blushed when she looked at Harry, but had no trouble walking up to Jo, asking, "How'd you do?"

"Unbelievable," said Fred.

"Really quick learner," added George.

"Probably a better flyer than Harry," Ron said.

"Hey," Harry protested.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Jo laughed. "But the real question is, will Oliver Wood think I'm good enough to be on the team?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Harry. "You're amazing JoJo."

"Yeah, Wood is going be over the moon when he realizes that Harry and Joanna Potter will be on his team," said George.

"You'll get his attention, that's for sure," added Fred.

Jo smiled. She was liking her chances more and more. This was something she really wanted to do, and she intended on going through with it. Once her mind was set, there was no stopping her.

Wednesday finally rolled around and Jo was really excited. Not only would they be heading into Diagon Alley and she'd be able to buy her school supplies and maybe even a broom, but Jo would finally to get see Hermione Granger, her best friend.

They were standing around Mrs. Weasley by the kitchen fire place. She held a little flowerpot in her hand. "Wait," Jo said suddenly. It had finally dawned on her. "How are we getting to Diagon Alley?"

The Weasleys all stared at Jo and Harry. "What?" she asked defensively.

"I forgot," said Ron to the others. "They've never traveled by Floo powder before."

"Floo powder?" Harry and Jo said together.

"Here, watch us," said Fred and George. They walked over to their mother, each extending a hand into the flowerpot she held and came away with some powder. They stepped into the fire place, turned to face the others. Fred and George then threw the powder down and said very loudly together, "Diagon Alley."

There was a flash of emerald green flames. In the back of Jo's mind, she heard a high pitched laugh and a woman screaming. Jo shook her head and blinked several times. When she looked back at the fire place, Fred and George had vanished.

"Okay, JoJo," said Mrs. Weasley. "You next." When Jo didn't move, Mrs. Weasley stepped in front of her. "JoJo? There's no need to be frightened, dear," she said with concern.

"W-what?" Jo asked. Harry and the Weasleys were staring at her. "Oh, no, it wasn't that," she muttered. She could still here the scream faintly in the back of her mind. She pushed the thought away as she grabbed some powder from Mrs. Weasley. Jo stepped into the fireplace and looked over at her brother. Harry seemed to sense something was up, but only watched as she took a deep breath, threw the powder down and said, "Diagon Alley." The last thing Jo saw clearly before the green flames took her away, were her brother's eyes on her.

Immediately, Jo felt like she was being thrown all over the place, spinning around and around. She tried to keep her eyes open, seeing different places along the way, but the fast pace spinning was making her nauseas so she kept her eyes closed. As quickly as it started, it had ended. Jo gave a little scream when she flew out of a fireplace into the hands of George. "I've got you," he said, standing Jo right.

She let out a breath. "Thanks... that was... that was really something." She looked around at her surroundings. They were standing in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Not a fan, eh?" asked Fred with a smirk. "You get used to it."

Ron came out of the fireplace next. He looked quickly around at the three and said, "Harry's not here, is he?"

Fred and George looked at each other. "Way to state the obvious."

"Do you see Harry here?" Fred asked George. George shook his head no. "Unless he's now invisible," George said back.

"I'm being serious," said Ron.

Jo frowned. "No, Ron, Harry's not here."

Mrs. Weasley came out of the fireplace next. She walked right over to Jo before Ron could say anything else. "Now don't panic, dear. Harry should be okay."

"Should? Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Remember how you're supposed to speak really clearly?" explained Ron. "Harry sort of stuttered and well-"

Jo must of looked all panicky because Mrs. Weasley cut Ron off instantly. "Not to worry my dear, he'll be alright. We're going to spilt up into groups and search for Harry and meet at outside of Gringotts in 15 minutes. There are plenty of other fireplaces he could have come out of." Mrs. Weasley divided the group up once all the Weasleys came through and they spreaded out across Diagon Alley.

"Don't worry, Jo, Harry will be fine," Ron said as they search a couple stores together.

Jo nodded. Leave it to her brother to give her more stress than he already does. He had one job to do and he still managed to mess it up. As Jo and Ron went through one more final store and still saw no sign of Harry, Jo was really starting to feel the panic sink in. What if Harry couldn't be found? What if he was injured? What were they going to do next? These questions whirled around in Jo's mind as she and Ron walked back to Gringotts. She could only hope that another group had found her brother.

"Wait," Ron said quickly pointing behind Jo. "There's Hagrid. Harry's with him, and Hermione too." Jo whipped around. Ron was right. Walking towards them was Hagrid, parting the crowd before them with Harry and Hermione. Jo ran over to them with Ron right behind her.

"You had one job, Harry," Jo said, smacking him on the arm when she reached them. Harry put his hands up in defense, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jo sighed and rolled her eyes. At least her brother was found safe and sound and in one piece. But he sure really knew how to give Jo panic attacks. Jo turned to Hermione and smiled brightly. The girls hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you," Hermione said with a big smile.

"Me too," Jo said back, returning the grin. "I can't tell you how horrible it's been with these two. I need my backup."

"She's being dramatic," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Where were you anyway?" Ron asked Harry.

"I found him in Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said, giving Harry a sideways glance.

"Harry! Oh goodness, thank god you are all right!" Mrs. Weasley came running up to the group. She gave Harry a hug and started dusting off all the soot off his clothes.

"Thanks for finding him, Hagrid," Jo said to Hagrid.

"My pleasure. Off to buy your school supplies are we?" Hagrid asked the group. They all nodded excitedly. The four talked with Hagrid for a bit longer as they waited for the rest if the Weasley's to get back from Harry hunting. Then they bid him goodbye and the Weasleys, Potters, and Hermione entered Gringotts together, the four hanging back a little bit. "You know who else was in Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked the others. "Draco Malfoy and his dad. They were in Borgin and Burkes, where I came out in."

"What were they doing there?" Jo asked.

Harry shrugged. "Malfoy's dad was selling something. I was hiding so I couldn't see what exactly it was."

"Probably something illegal," Ron muttered.

Hermione then pulled on Jo's arm. "I want you to meet my parents," she said. "They're over there waiting for me." And Hermione led Jo over to two adults standing uncomfortably next to a counter where a goblin was perched. They both kept casting sideways glances at it nervously. "Mum, Dad, this is JoJo."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Jo said, feeling just as nervous as Hermione's parents felt standing next to a goblin. Meeting parents was a new thing for her. She and Harry never really had friends in their Muggle school to meet parents.

"It's so nice to meet you, JoJo," Mrs. Granger said with a smile. "We've heard so much about you and your brother, and Ron."

"Where are the boys?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Over there, come on," said Hermione and she led her parents with Jo back over to the group.

Before Hermione could introduce her parents, Mr. Weasley exclaimed, "Muggles! Here in Gringotts. I must speak with you," he said excitedly and pulled Mr. and Mrs. Granger away from the group. Jo leaned into Hermione and whispered. "Mr. Weasley is a huge Muggle fan. He's been asking Harry and I questions since we've been at the Burrow."

Hermione nodded. "Well I already have my money, so I can meet you afterwards in Flourish and Blotts? We have to go there first!"

"Okay," Jo said, slightly confused, "See you soon." Why do they have to go to there first she wondered to herself.

The group stopped at the Weasley's vault first, taking the little cart that the goblins drove along the tracks through tunnels and tunnels that ran under the bank. Jo and Harry hung back as Mrs. Weasley collected a small pile of coins from the vault, leaving it almost empty. Jo felt sick. They would be heading to their vault next. Ron knew that the Potters had a lot of money, but she didn't want Ron to see how much. When they reached their vault, Jo and Harry tried to block the doorway as they each filled a bag with gold coins. "Whoah," Jo could hear Ron mutter from behind them. When Jo turned around, Ron's face went red and he turned away.

When they were back outside of Gringotts, the group made their way up the cobble road towards Flourish and Blotts. Jo noticed that the amount of people seemed to grow around the store, more than any other. People were trying to force their way though the small doorway into the small shop already crowded with people.

"What is happening?" Jo asked the others.

Hermione popped up next Jo out of no where. "We can meet him!" she said excitedly. "We can actually meet him!"

"Who?" Jo asked her.

"Gilderoy Lockhart of course!"

Mrs. Weasley gave a squeal. "I didn't think we'd make it in time. Come on, come on!" she led the Weasleys and others into the store, pushing people aside. Jo looked on with wide eyes. She had never seen Mrs. Weasley act like this before, and Hermione.

"Do I pretend to be just as excited about meeting this guy?" Jo whispered to her brother. "Or just tell Hermione I have no idea who this guy is and what the big deal is?"

Harry shrugged. "Must be a big deal if he's signing autographs and this many people are here." He pointed at a large picture of a wizard with blonde hair and flashy grin. "He's signing his auto-biography, Magical Me."

Jo gave a laugh. "And this is why people are going nuts right now? I don't get it."

"Good. Like I said before, Mum fancies him. Look at her getting us up to the front of the line," said Ron. "He's this big shot wizard who wrote a bunch of books."

"Well, I do like books, and we are supposed to be buying a bunch of his," Jo said.

"The new Defense Against the Darks Arts professor is probably a huge fan as well," said Ron.

Jo gave Ron a funny look before it dawned on her. "Oh right, Professor Quirrell won't be back."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then laughed.

As the Weasleys pushed forward with the Grangers towards a table, a man announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." Instantly everyone started cheering and clapping excitedly. Jo noticed it was mostly witches crowding the store.

"Oh here he is," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. Jo looked over at Hermione who was smiling brightly and clapping really fast.

A man came out and stood in front of the crowd. He nodded and smiled broadly. He wasn't bad looking, Jo had to admit, but she couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. Guess she'd have to read his books to find out.

"Make way, make way," a man called out through the crowd. "Excuse me little girl," he said to Jo, pushing past her. "This is for the Daily Prophet." He held a camera and it flashed away as he took several pictures of Lockhart, who, Jo could tell, was enjoying the attention very much.

Jo arched an eyebrow. "Did he just call me little girl?" She looked over at her brother. He and Ron seemed to be the only sane ones here. "Harry-'

"It can't be Harry Potter," exclaimed Gilderoy Lockhart suddenly. "And his sister Joanna."

The camera man turned around and grabbed both Jo and Harry, pushing them up to stand next to Gilderoy Lockhart. "Nice big smile, now," he said, putting an arm around both of them. "Together, you and I rate the front page."

The camera man took a picture and Jo was blinded by a flash. What is going on? How did this happen, she thought to herself. She looked over at Hermione for support, but Hermione was smiling happily, so excited that Jo was getting her picture taken with this man, who Jo knew absolutely nothing about.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is," Lockhart addressed the crowd. "When young Harry and Joanna stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me..." the crowd started applauding, "Which incidentally, is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list, they had no idea that they each would in fact be leaving with my entire collected works free of charge." Suddenly a large stack of books were thrusted into Jo's hands and there was another blinding flash and applause. Then Jo and Harry were pushed back out towards the crowd as Lockhart sat down at the table. "Now. Ladies?" he said and the line began moving forward towards the table to get to Lockhart.

"Harry, JoJo, give me those," Mrs. Weasley said, taking the books. "I'll go get them signed. All of you wait outside," she said to the rest of her family. Thank god, Jo thought to herself. She had to get out of this store. There was too much going on and she needed to be somewhere else.

Jo followed her brother as he pushed his way through the crowd. The door was in sight until it was suddenly blocked by none other Draco Malfoy himself.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potters?" he spat at them. "Famous Potters. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave them alone," Ginny said, standing up to Malfoy, which surprised Jo.

"Is this your little girlfriend?" Malfoy said to Harry.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely." A man stood behind Draco. He was a spitting image of Draco. Blonde hair and a pale face. The man pushed Draco aside so he stood in front of the Potters. "Well if it isn't the Potters," he said, with a smile. But there was nothing nice about this smile. He extended his hand out to Harry. "Lucius Malfoy." Harry took his hand and shook it. "We meet at last." Then he pulled Harry towards him and pushed back Harry's hair with a snake like cane. "Forgive me. Your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed out parents," said Jo and Mr. Malfoy released Harry. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"Hmm," Mr. Malfoy said, looking right at Jo now. "You must be very brave to mention his name, or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione had joined them by the door. She looked up at Mr. Malfoy with a deadly stare.

Mr. Malfoy then turned to her. "And you must be Miss. Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you... and your parents. Muggles aren't they?" Then he looked around at the rest of the group. "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions..." he picked up a book from Ginny's cauldron, "...tatty secondhand book... you must be the Weasleys."

Mr. Weasley was now with them. "Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside." They tried to move forward, but Mr. Malfoy wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, well, well... Weasley senior," said Mr. Malfoy

"Lucius..."

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this," said Mr. Malfoy, lifting up Ginny's book, "I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," said Mr. Weasley.

"Clearly," sneered Mr. Malfoy. "Associating with Muggles..." He took a step towards Mr. Weasley, putting Ginny's book back in her cauldron. "And I thought your family could sink no lower."

Jo thought Mr. Weasley was about to swing at Malfoy. But he didn't. Instead he gave a smile and remained silent, taking the higher road.

"I'll see you at work," Mr. Malfoy said to Mr. Weasley. He gave one last look of disgust to the rest of the group and then walked out of the shop. Draco followed him, then turned around and said, "See you at school," then followed his father out the door.

Once the tension disappeared and Mrs. Weasley joined the others outside and everyone had bought their books, they had a couple more stores to stop in before returning home. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, they passed by the Quidditch shop. "Jo, don't you want to buy a broomstick?" Harry asked her.

Jo shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm not on the team yet. You told me they had extra brooms to use. I want to make the team first."

Harry walked a little bit slower, pulling Jo back with him. "Is everything okay? This morning, back at the Borrow, you looked like, I don't know... like you saw a ghost."

"Heard a ghost is more like it." Jo sighed. She explained to Harry what had happened back at the Burrow when she saw the flash of green light. "Maybe it just triggered it again, seeing the green light, I don't know. It's been awhile since I've had that dream. It just caught me off guard, that's all."

Harry nodded. "So you're sure you don't want to get a broom now? I'm telling you you're going to make the team..."

The Weasleys, Potters, and Grangers were back in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione bid goodbye to Jo and the others as she and her parents were heading out back into the Muggle world into London. "See you soon!" she called out and then was gone out the front door of the pub.

Jo took a deep breath as she stood in the fire place again to return back to the Borrow. Part of her wished she had bought a broom so she could just fly there. She'd rather much do that than Floo. And since that wasn't going to happen, Jo took another deep breath and said very clearly, "The Burrow," and then was swallowed up by the green flame.

* * *

Another chapter down that was long over do! Thanks for reading (:

Chapter 3 reviews&response

 **Princess Milly: Keep it up! 3 great job and don't stop writing no matter what. Unless 1) it affects your grades. Or 2) you hate right :p **\- Thank you! Haha and no worries. I plan on seeing this through! It may take awhile, but I'll get there eventually.

 **The three Stoogies: another great chapter know i can't wait to see how ginny reacts to sharing a room with dojo ** \- Thanks! I didn't really go too in depth this chapter, but I do have something in mind for Ginny and JoJo later on...

 **HarryPotterFanHermione:** **Haha you're welcome for my past review. This chapter I really enjoyed reading about Ginny, lol she was such a fangirl. Molly and the rest of the characters were also spot on, as if JK wrote this, unfortunately I rarely find characters that act as they do in the books in fan fiction's. Thanks for that :D. I completely understand about the weekly updates, chapters do take a lot of work. Before I leave you off, heres one question: Are the main cannon pairings going to change in this fanfic? Ex: Ron & Hermione or Ginny & Harry. :3 Just curious.** \- Ginny is definitely a fan girl (: and I hear you on that one, I've read so many Harry Potter fanfics, especially with Harry having a twin, and while some fanfics were pretty awesome, there were some were just crazy in story. But I always in my mind went back to the original story and what it would be like if Harry had a twin in JK's storyline, hence JoJo. And to answer your questions about the pairings, I do believe I'm going to keep it as is with the original pairings. I do already have a plan for JoJo. If you had read a fanfic of Emma Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, that was actually written by me as well. I started the series at book 4 and was working on book 5 when I decided to start from the beginning and made some name changes. So if you read that, you'll know where JoJo is heading.

 **The Silvernote: Haha Ginny is such a fangirl! XD Cool start, I like it, I'm curious as to what role JoJo will play throughout this! Mr Weasley's comment about red hair made me laugh! XD** \- I always loved how much Ginny grew throughout the series, from being a fangirl to super badass (excuse my language). And you'll just have to keep on reading to find out JoJo's role (: but I'm really glad you like and Mr. Weasley is such a goof to me lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Jo knew it, the summer vacation was coming to end. Yes, she was very much excited to be returning back to Hogwarts for her second year, however, it meant leaving the Burrow. Jo couldn't lie to herself. It had been the best time of her life staying with the Weasleys and she wished that she and Harry could return to the Burrow every summer. Jo knew the Dursleys would just love that, and she would too. Jo was going to miss everything about the Burrow.

On their last night at the Burrow, Jo and Ginny were laying in their beds, both wide awake thinking about the next day.

"Hey, JoJo," Ginny whispered. "Are you awake?"

Jo was staring up at the ceiling counting the tiles. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

"No..."

Jo propped herself up on her elbows and looked across the room at Ginny. She was curled up in a ball with wide eyes. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Jo asked her.

Ginny nodded.

"You don't have to be, Ginny. It's going to be the best experience of your life," Jo told her. "It was for me. And it still is."

"But what if I'm not in Gryffindor like my family?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

"And if you're not, so what," said Jo. "You're still going to make lots of new friends no matter which House you're sorted in, and you'll still have all of us."

Ginny was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Are you nervous about trying out for quidditch?"

"Yup," Jo answered. It was true. Even though the boys were being really supportive of her and were training her as if she were already on the team, she still had her doubts.

"I bet you'll make it," said Ginny in a determined voice.

Jo smiled at that. Ginny had come a long way since Jo and Harry had arrived at the Burrow. She still had her moments with Harry, to which Jo was beginning to think it was something more than just being nervous around the famous Harry Potter, because Ginny was now completely normal around Jo. It was nice. She really saw Ginny as a younger sister. "Thanks, Ginny," said Jo and she laid back down. "Now get some sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow and it's going to be a long day."

When Mrs. Weasley woke the girls up the next morning, to Jo it felt like she had just closed her eyes moments ago. She quickly got herself ready putting her long red hair into braids. She threw on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Then she and Ginny went down to the kitchen for breakfast. It was a mad house. Everyone, mostly the boys, were running to and fro, up and down the stairs looking for their belongings to pack away all at the last minute.

Jo bit into her toast. "This is why we packed last night," she said to Ginny.

"Blah, blah, blah," Harry muttered, grabbing his _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book and headed back up the stairs. Ginny giggled.

Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen quickly. "You girls all packed?" Jo and Ginny nodded. "Right, now once you've finished your breakfast, take your trunks outside to Arthur."

And the girls did just that. Once they cleaned up after eating breakfast they went back to Ginny's room and grabbed their trunks dragging them down the stairs and out the door to Mr. Weasley, who was standing next to the old Ford Anglia. When he saw the girls heading his way, he ran over to them to help.

"Good morning, girls," Mr. Weasley addressed them in a chipper voice. He was much more relaxed than Mrs. Weasley this morning.

"Hey, Mr. Weasley," said Jo. She looked at the small car as Mr. Weasley lifted Ginny's trunk and placed it in the trunk of the car. How in the world were seven Weasleys and two Potters, plus all their Hogwarts trunks going to fit in that car? "Umm, Mr. Weasley," Jo started, voicing her concern, "are we all going to be able to fit in there?"

Mr. Weasley gave a little mischievous smile, almost Fred and George like, "Well, Jo, I'm very glad you asked..." Then he went on to explain how he magically made the trunk and inside of the car bigger than it really appeared. "But you can't say anything to Molly," added Mr. Weasley at the end, "She won't approve."

Jo smiled, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

About fifteen minutes later, all the Weasleys and Jo and Harry were all settled comfortably in the car ready to go to Kings Cross. Mr. Weasley begged to be able to fly to the train station, but Mrs. Weasley shot that down real fast. Even after they had to return back to the Burrow a couple times from people forgetting things, Mrs. Weasley still refused to let her husband fly the car to the train station.

"It would save us some time," Mr. Weasley said, trying to make it sound more appealing..

"Absolutely not," said Mrs. Weasley very firmly. "Not in broad daylight. _No_."

By the time they got the King's Cross station, it was ten of eleven. They quickly found some trolley carts and piled their trunks on them and hurried down into the station. Of course they received a few stares from onlookers of Muggles.

When they reached the barrier between nine and ten, Mr. Weasley looked down at his watch and said quickly, "10:58. Come on, come on."

"Train will be leaving any moment," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously.

"Fred, George, Percy, you first," Mr. Weasley ordered.

The boys nodded and ran one after the other towards the barrier between nine and ten and then disappeared. It still took Jo by surprised that the Muggles didn't notice three people disappearing right before them.

Mr. Weasley went through the barrier next as Mrs. Weasley addressed the others. "Okay, now I'll go through with Ginny, and you three are to come straight through right after, understood?" Jo and the boys nodded. "Let's go," Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny, and the two ran towards the barrier.

"Ladies first," Harry said to Jo when it was just the three of them.

Jo nodded. "See you on the other side," she said to the boys. Then she took a deep breath and ran at the barrier. She closed her eyes right before the moment of impact, and like before, she waited for the crash, and like before, it never came. When she opened her eyes she was standing on Platform nine and three-quarters with the Hogwarts Express whistling away. One of her favorite sights.

"Jo... JoJo, over here!" Mrs. Weasley called. Jo spotted her right away and moved towards her. The Hogwarts express whistled again loudly. When Jo reached Mrs. Weasley, she turned around to see where Harry and Ron were. Her eyes scanned around quickly. "Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron aren't here. They were supposed to follow right after me."

Mrs. Weasley eyes looked around anxiously. Mr. Weasley, overhearing Jo, started walking back towards the barrier. "Not to worry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley quickly, though Jo could tell Mrs. Weasley was very worried, "you get on the train quickly now. That's right, on you go. Now have a good term, dear."

Jo pulled her trunk onto the train. "Harry, what are you doing?" she muttered to herself. The Hogwarts Expressed whistled again and then began moving out of the station. The door to the train closed and Jo quickly pulled the window down. "But Mrs. Weasley, what about-" But Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear the rest of Jo's sentence because then the Hogwarts Express was picking up speed as it left the station behind.

Jo turned around, blinking her eyes quickly. _One... two... three... four... five..._ She had to find Hermione before she lost it completely. Jo picked up her trunk and dragged it behind her down the train corridor searching for friend.

Halfway down the corridor, Jo noticed her vision was starting to blur as she fought to hold the tears back. Suddenly, a compartment door to her right opened up.

"There you are Jo, I've been waiting for you! JoJo, what's wrong?" it was Hermione. Jo quickly squeezed her way into the compartment with her trunk and she plopped right down on the seat. Hermione closed the door behind her. "What happened?" she asked again.

"Harry and Ron aren't here," Jo said quietly, wiping her eyes.

Hermione was silent for a moment, "What do you mean they're not here?"

"I mean, they didn't come through the barrier. They've missed the train!" Jo said quickly, her breathing picking up. Saying it out loud made it real. "Harry missed the train!"

Hermione sat down in front of Jo as she began explaining what had happened. Jo told Hermione how they were already running late, how she, Harry, and Ron were the lasts to go through the barrier, how Harry told Jo to go first, how when Jo came through and the Hogwarts Express whistled she realized Harry and Ron weren't behind her anymore, how then she told Mrs. Weasley and saw Mr. Weasley return to the barrier, how Mrs. Weasley told her to get onto the train, and then the train left the station and Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found. "Hermione, what if Harry never makes it back? What if he can't get back to Hogwarts this year? What am I going to do?"

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know they weren't there, so that's good isn't it?" Hermione finally said. "They'll be able to figure out a way to get them to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express can't be the only way to get to Hogwarts..."

Just then, the compartment door opened and in came another red-headed girl, Ginny, looking even more nervous than usual. "Can I sit with you JoJo? I don't- I don't know who else to sit with."

Jo smiled, "Sure, you can, Ginny." Ginny sighed in relief and brought her trunk in and sat down next to Jo.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said brightly. "Are you ready for Hogwarts?"

Ginny nodded shyly. Then a look of realization came over her. "Where are the boys?"

Jo looked over at Hermione, who nodded, and then filled Ginny in on the story on how they missed the barrier. When Hermione had finished, Ginny was smiling.

"Ginny, how do you find this amusing? They missed the train!" Jo said in disbelief. How could Ginny find this funny?

Ginny tried to wipe the smile of her face, but it kept getting bigger. "I'm sorry, JoJo, it's just that- Mum is totally going to freak out on Ron. I just wish I could be there to see it!"

Jo sighed. If Ginny wasn't worried, and even Hermione, that the boys missed the train, maybe Jo could relax a bit too. Hermione was right. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be able to get them to Hogwarts. It's not like they could just not return because they missed the train. There had to be other ways.

As if Hermione was reading Jo's mind she said, "Jo, don't worry. Everything is going to work out. Harry and Ron will make it back to Hogwarts… just not in the way is expected, that's all."

Jo nodded. The only way to get her mind thinking of other things is if she had a book in her hand. So Jo opened her trunk and pulled out one of the books by Gilderoy Lockhart. She might as well get started on his books seeing as she had about seven of them. She picked up _Voyages with Vampires._

"Good idea, JoJo," said Hermione, and she too pulled out a book.

"You guys are fun..." Ginny muttered.

"No one's making you stay," Jo said back, not looking up from her book, but she wore a smile.

Ginny just shook her head, stretched, yawned, and then laid down. "My nap is long overdue," she said, closing her eyes.

And that was how the ride back to Hogwarts was for the girls. Jo and Hermione read though their books and Ginny napped. Jo was kept distracted by Gilderoy Lockhart's adventures. She didn't completely forget about Harry, however, as he sat in the back of her mind. But she just had to keep reminding herself that if Ginny and Hermione weren't worried, then she need not worry either. It was easier said than done of course, but if Jo kept her mind thinking of other things, it wasn't so bad. And she had to admit as she was reading _Voyages with Vampires_ that Gilderoy Lockhart did seem like a pretty cool wizard. Jo was starting to see why everyone was pretty obsessed with him.

More than halfway through the train ride, the trolley lady came by, waking Ginny up. Jo bought a round of snacks for the girls and they sat there talking while eating their candy. Ginny kept asking question after questions about Hogwarts and Jo and Hermione answered without giving away any of the exciting moments that Ginny just has to wait and see for herself.

Jo stood up and announced to the others that she'd be back. She had to use the bathroom. When she opened the compartment door out into the corridor, she had to take a step back in as some students ran past quickly, talking excitedly.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked her.

Jo looked down in the direction the students were running in. There was a much larger gathering down that way, everyone was talking loudly and pointing outside. "I don't know, but something's going on down that way," said Jo. "Come on, let's go."

Jo walked quickly down the corridor with Hermione and Ginny right behind her. There were too many people to be able to see out the window at what everyone was pointing at excitedly. Jo looked around at the group looking for someone she recognized. She spotted Seamus Finnigan, a boy in her year in Gryffindor. "Hey, Seamus, what's going on here?"

Seamus eyes widened when he saw Jo. "Word is your brother and Ron are in a flying car following the train!" he said excitedly. "How cool is that?"

"He's what?!" Jo pushed her way through the crowd to get a look out the window. Her nose was pressed against the glass as her eyes searched the mountains around the Hogwarts Express. "I can't see!" she said.

"I saw it!" one student next to her said. "It was a flying car!"

"I saw it too! But it flew over the train now..." said another student.

"It definitely was Harry Potter! The kid had glasses!"

Jo gave one last look out the window and then pushed her way back to Ginny and Hermione.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, standing on her toes to see.

"It sounds as if Harry and Ron took your dad's car and are currently flying it to Hogwarts..."

Hermione gasped. "They can get into loads of trouble!"

Ginny giggled, "If school doesn't, Mum is so going to kill Ron."

"I'm going to kill Harry," added Jo. "Really? Flying the car to Hogwarts, are they that dumb?"

Hermione scoffed. "Do I need to remind you who we're talking about?"

Jo sighed. "You're right." Although Jo had to admit, even though she was angry with her brother for missing the train, a little bit of her was actually kind of jealous that he was flying a car to Hogwarts. Not many people could say they've done that before, if any. And on their way back to their compartment, Fred and George popped out of one to their left. "Well it must be true if Ron and Harry aren't with you," said Fred. George nodded, "I can't believe we never thought about that before, it's genius!"

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was a little more rowdy. Now that Jo had heard about the flying car, she could not get back into her book. And chatter could be heard about it up and down the train. Jo just hoped that Harry and Ron were safe and didn't crash anywhere. As the train began to slow down, the girls quickly got dressed into their robes. Ginny's excitement was growing even more by the second.

The train finally came to a halt outside of Hogsmeade station. Hagrid could be seen off in the distance with his lantern calling out for the first years. Jo and Hermione waved at him. When he called out for the first years again, Jo gave Ginny a little nudge. "Go on, Ginny. It'll be okay. You'll be with Hagrid."

Ginny gulped and nodded slowly. Her excited demeanor disappeared as the nerves kicked in.

"Good luck," added Hermione, and Ginny was gone along with the other first years.

"She'll be fine," said Jo, looking around. "Now where do we go?" It was the first time that the two would enter school with the rest of the students. They looked around as the other students were walking down a path from the train station. The girls shrugged at each other and walked with the rest of the school.

The line of students started to slow down and it wasn't until they turned a corner that Jo could see why. Before the students, on a dirt road, were horse-drawn carriages. Except with these carriages, there were no horses to pull them. The carriages were moving completely on their own. "Wow," Jo muttered as they got closer and closer to the carriages.

"JoJo! Hey JoJo!"

Jo turned around and cringed. It was Lavender Brown pulling Parvati Patil along with her. They ran past several students who protested just as Jo and Hermione were about to get onto the next carriage.

Lavender came to stop behind them out of breath. "Can we ride with you?"

Jo looked over at Hermione who shrugged and stepped onto the carriage. "Sure, Lavender," Jo reluctantly said. "Why not?"

Lavender squealed and followed Jo and Hermione onto the carriage. "So... how was your summer?" Lavender asked right away. Jo had barely opened her mouth to answer when Lavender cut off and started talking about her summer. She did not stop talking the entire carriage ride up to Hogwarts.

When the girls stepped out of the carriage right out front of Hogwarts, Jo whispered to Hermione. "Did my ears fall off? Because I can't tell if they're still there."

Hermione laughed at that.

Jo smiled and looked up at the castle before her. She was at the one place she could be herself. She was home. Jo and Hermione gave each other an excited looks before they ran up the front steps into the main entrance. It was just how Jo remembered as she looked around in awe. Hogwarts could always take her breath away.

The girls followed the crowd into the Great Hall where they found a spot and sat down at Gryffindor table. Only thing that was missing were Harry and Ron. "Do you think they got lost?" asked Jo.

"I hope not," said Hermione, looking around the hall.

Jo's stomach began to rumble just as Professor McGonagall came through the Main Entrance with the first years. They looked so scared and nervous. Jo thought back to last year remembering how she felt as she walked up to the front of the Great Hall. She spotted Ginny within in seconds with her flaming red hair. Jo waved to her and Ginny gave her a small smile in response.

One by one, Professor McGonagall called up the first years as they got sorted into their houses. Jo's stomach was really making strange noises now, causing the others sitting by her to give a look. Between each name, Jo kept looking back at the door of the hall, waiting to see if her brother would walk through. She was starting to worry more now that Harry wasn't here yet. But she didn't know what she could possibly do about it.

Finally, Professor McGonagall reached the end of the list and called out Ginny's name. Ginny, very slowly, made her way up to the stool with the Sorting Hat. The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

A look of relief washed over Ginny's face and stumbled her way over to the Gryffindor table. Her brothers were cheering her on loudly along with Jo and Hermione. Jo was happy that Ginny was in the same house as her family and she knew that's exactly where she wanted to be.

Dumbledore stood up when the last name was called, "Let's eat," was all he said, and the plates on the table were suddenly filled with food. Jo's eyes widened. Oh how she missed the meals at Hogwarts. She grabbed everything she reach and threw on her plate.

"Ron's missing all the food," she said to Hermione.

"Jo, look," said Hermione, pointing up the staff table. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall went out a side door along the staff table. "Maybe Harry and Ron are here now?"

Jo swallowed her food. "Hopefully." If something bad had happened to her brother, someone would have told her by now, she told herself. Harry was fine, he may have made a stupid decision on getting to Hogwarts, but he had to be fine.

When dessert was finished the students were told to go back to their dormitories for the night. Jo found out the password from another fellow Gryffindor and turned to Hermione and said, "Let's just wait and see if they show up." The girls waited until they were the last ones in the Great Hall. As the other students were leaving around them, Jo could hear whispers of a flying car and Harry Potter.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him," Jo was saying to Hermione. "Half of me is angry at him, and the other half is kind of jealous that they flew a car to school."

"You don't think they'll be expelled, do you?" asked Hermione. The girls decided to head to the Gryffindor Tower after waiting a few minutes. No one was around.

"I never even thought about that," Jo gasped. It was true. Jo was so worried about how her brother was going to get to Hogwarts that she didn't even think about the consequence of the boys flying the car to school. Now many more thoughts flooded her mind. What would she do if Harry was expelled? How would she survive Hogwarts without him?

They turned the corner on the 7th corridor to see two boys, one with red hair, and the other with black, standing outside the entrance the Gryffindor common room.

"HARRY!" Jo called out and ran towards the boys with Hermione right next to her. "Where have you been? Did you fly the Weasley's car here?"

"Are you expelled?" asked Hermione quickly.

"Well, actually I flew the car," Ron answered first.

"And we're not expelled," finished Harry.

"I don't believe it!" said Jo, throwing her hands into the air. "You flew a car here and didn't get expelled?"

"You guys are so lucky you didn't get into trouble," added Hermione.

"Well we did," said Harry. "Detention."

"Good," said Jo, narrowing her eyes at her brother. "Serves you right."

Harry smirked. "Aw were you worried about me?" he asked her.

Jo folded her arms and turned her nose up. "No."

"Uh huh," Harry answered with a smile.

"What's the password?" Ron asked, looking up at the fat lady. "I'm exhausted and want to go to bed."

"Wattlebird," said Jo, and the Fat Lady swung open her portrait to let the four in.

As soon as the portrait swung open, the boys were pulled through the portrait hole and were greeted with applause throughout the Gryffindor common room. Jo shook her head and followed the boys in with Hermione.

People were congratulating the boys on how awesome they were for flying a car to Hogwarts and crashing into the Whomping Willow.

"You flew into the Whomping Willow?" Jo asked in disbelief. "What happened to Mr. Weasley's car?"

"Uhhh-" Ron began, his face turning red.

"Very tired," said Harry quickly, pulling Ron through the crowd with him. "Going to bed." They ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory, "Night," Harry called back to Jo.

"Boys," muttered Jo.

Shortly after, the girls decided to go up to bed as well. Jo's trunk was waiting for her at the foot of her four-poster bed. She got changed into her pajamas and curled up under her covers. As much as she missed the food at Hogwarts, Jo believed her bed was what she missed most.

Jo's mind wandered around a bit as she lay in bed. A roller coaster of emotions… that was her day. It started out with excitement, turned to fear and worrying, back to excitement and back to worrying and then relief. Jo rolled over and yawned, excitement coming back. She couldn't wait to start the next day in her second year at Hogwarts. As long as none of her professors had the face of Voldemort on the back of their heads, it was going to be a great year.

* * *

Chapter 5 down (: thanks for reading!

A little more Ginny/JoJo action


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the four were sitting together in the Great Hall for breakfast. The chatter was extra loud that morning because mostly everyone was excited to be back for the new school year. Jo had her nose in her book, almost finishing _Voyages with the Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart. "Don't forget to eat something," Harry had said to her.

Jo didn't look up from her book. "I'm sorry, Hermione, did you say something to me? I thought I heard a voice..."

Hermione smiled, "It wasn't me, Jo."

"Hmm... how strange."

Harry sighed. "You can't stay mad at me forever, JoJo."

Jo sat up, putting her book down. "You're right, Harry. But for now I choose to continue to be annoyed at your stupidity at times as I try to grasp how you even survive life sometimes.. And now I'm even more annoyed that you interrupted me reading. I was just getting to another good part. Gilderoy Lockhart is really something-"

"Great, not you too," Ron mutter.

"But I've told you," Harry pressed on, "it wasn't our fault. The barrier sealed itself somehow. What were we supposed to do?"

"Hmm... I don't know," snapped Jo. "Maybe you should have waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to get back to you instead of stealing their car, being seen by Muggles in London, flying into the Whomping Willow, and destroying Mr. Weasley's car." Now that she knew Harry was safe and sound and the worry had gone, the anger took its' place.

Harry didn't have a response to that, nor did Ron, who was currently taping his wand. "See?" added Jo. "That's what you should have done. Maybe Ron's wand woundn't have broke as well."

Ron looked miserably at his broken wand with the role of tape hanging off it. "Say it. I'm doomed."

Jo opened her book back up and continued reading, "You're doomed."

"Hi, Harry! Hi, Joanna!" There was a sudden bright flash. Thankfully Jo was looking down at her book so she wasn't blinded by the flash. When she looked up, she was greeted by a small, scrawny kid she recognized from the sorting the previous night. He was also a Gryffindor and held a Muggle, old fashion camera in his hands. "I'm Colin Creevely," he told them rather quickly. "I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Hi, Colin," said Harry.

Jo smiled at him. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Say, do you think friend here will take a photo of me standing next to you two together, you know, to prove I've met you. It's for my dad. He's a milkman you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could was magic until I got my letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental," said Colin, all in one breath.

"Imagine that," said Ron, with a smile. Jo kicked him under the table.

"Uh.. well Colin-" Jo began, but was cut off by an owl shriek.

"Ron, is that your owl?" asked Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor in Jo's year. The four looked up to see Errol flying towards them. The rest of the school watched as Errol flew low to the table and then crashed into a basket of fruit. Laughter could be heard as Errol popped right up.

"Bloody bird's a menace," said Ron embarrassly. He reached down and took a red envelope out of Errol's beak who then flew away. Ron made a face of distressed. "Oh, no."

"Look, everyone," Seamus called out. "Weasley's got himself a Howler." Again those who were listening in and watching started laughing. Jo could see Draco Malfoy and his gang of bullies roaring with laughter.

"Go on, Ron," encouraged Neville. "I ignored one from my Gran once. It was horrible. Best to get it over it."

"What's a Howler?" Jo asked.

"You'll see," gulped Ron, his face was white. He slowly opened the red envelope up with shaky hands. As soon as the envolope was opened, it came to life soaring out of Ron's hands and floating right before him. A shriek came from inside the letter. Jo's eyes widened as the voice of Mrs. Weasley could be heard.

"RONALD WESLEY!" she yelled. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

The letter hissed at Ron and then turned to Ginny who was sitting a few places down next to Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley's voice was kinder and softer now, "Oh, and, Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

The letter turn back towards Ron again, making another hissing sound, and then it ripped itself up into a million pieces.

Jo had just realized how silent the Hall had fell. Once it was all over, everyone went back to their business. "Wow," Jo said. "That was sort of intense."

Ron looked horrified.

"Well, what did you expect, Ronald," asked Hermione.

"If you're going to tell me I deserved that..." snapped Ron.

"If she doesn't, then I will," said Jo. "You deserved it. Too bad Mrs. Weasley didn't write one to Harry too," Jo added, giving her brother a stern look. Harry did look guilty and Jo was glad of that. She hoped he realized what his actions had done to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and after everything they had done for the twins over the summer. Jo knew she didn't have to say it to Harry out loud, it was written all over his face. She sighed. Maybe it was time she loosen up the reigns a bit. "Come on, we have Herbology first," she said to the boys. "Let's go."

The four left the Great Hall together and out the front doors towards the greenhouses across the way. It was gloomy day outside. As they neared the greenhouses, they were stopped by no other Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart himself.

"Professor Lockhart," Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

Professor Lockhart gave Hermione a flashy smile. Jo looked at him trying to imagine his encounter with Vampires as he wrote about in his book. His personality wasn't matching up. Jo shook her head. He was a famous well-known wizard after all. There's no way it never happened if he didn't have so many books written. "Oh, hello there," he said them. Then turned towards Harry. "Harry, might I have a word with you?"

Harry shrugged and the two walked off.

"I wonder what that's all about," said Ron.

"Who knows," said Jo. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Most of the class was already inside when the others stepped in. Professor Sprout was waiting patiently for them. When the bell rang, Harry had just ran through the door looking stunned. It had to have been from his conversation with Professor Lockhart. Jo would have to ask him later because as soon as Harry closed the door, Professor Sprout went right into the lesson.

"Morning, everyone," she addressed the class.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout."

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Now, gather around, everyone," instructed Professor Sprout. The class moved closer to the tables that had plant, which Jo just realized were moving slightly, with empty pots. Jo also noticed earmuffs on the table as well. "Today," continued Professor Sprout, "we're going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?"

Jo and Hermione's hands both shot up at once. Here we go, thought Jo.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state. Mandrakes are also quite dangerous," answered Hermione. It was like she was a walking text book.

"Excellent, Miss Granger. Ten points for Gryffindor," smiled Professor Sprout. Jo gave Hermione a thumbs up. First day of classes and Gryffindor is reeling in the points already. "Now, who can tell me why they're dangerous?"

Jo's hand went up and Professor Sprout called on her. "The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Well, done Miss Potter. Take another ten points for Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout excitedly.

Jo looked across the table and saw Malfoy with a stink face. She stuck her tongue out at him. Take that Malfoy.

"Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings," said Professor Sprout, "their cries won't kill you yet, but they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you please put them on right away?" The class each grabbed a pair of earmuffs and placed them on their heads. "Quickly. Flaps tight down, and watch me closely." Professor Sprout grabbed a hold of a plant in front of her. "You grasp you Mandrake firmly... you pull it sharply up out of the pot..."

As she pulled the Mandrake out of the pot, there was a high-pitched squealing sound. Everyone's hands quickly shot up to their ears. Even with the earmuffs on, the cry was still very loud. Jo grimaced as she held her earmuffs tightly down on her ears, watching Professor Sprout put the Mandrake into another pot. "Got it? And... now you dunk it down into the other pot... and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm."

All of a sudden there was a loud thump as Neville Longbottom dropped to the floor. Professor Sprout shook her head. "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."

"No, ma'am, he's just fainted," answered Seamus.

"Yes, well, just leave him there," Professor Sprout said back. Poor, Neville, Jo thought to herself. "Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake... and pull it up!"

The class did this all at the same time. If Jo thought the one Mandrake was bad, 20 of them was ten times worse. And that was what the second years did the remainder of class. They pulled a Mandrake out if its pot, placed it in another, and then covered it with new soil. By the time class was over, everyone was exhausted and covered in dirt.

They only had one class and Jo was ready for a nap. But, as they had Transfiguration next, Jo knew there was no time to sleep in that class with Professor McGonagall. Her class always required hard work and focus. The summer holiday made Jo a bit rusty, but she was able to fall back into the swing of things. This lesson, as a review, Professor McGonagall wanted them to turn their beetles into buttons.

Hermione and Jo each didn't have a problem with this task. Ron and Harry on the other hand did not find it so easy. And to make Ron's problems worse, his wand was acting up. The tape he had wrapped around it wasn't doing a great job. Jo tried to tell him it was beyond repair, that he'd need a new one, but Ron didn't want tot have to write home to his mother about it, especially after receiving the Howler from her.

As if on cue, Jo's stomach started to rumble. It was finally lunch time. The four made it down to the Great Hall together and found seats along the Gryffindor table. As Jo was filling her plate up, _the_ Oliver Wood came up behind her.

"Hey, Harry," he said to her brother, then he turned his attention to Jo. "JoJo, I heard from Fred and George that you want to try out for Chaser for Quidditch, is that so?"

Jo's eyes widened and she nodded her head quickly.

Wood smiled, "Excellent," he said. "Tryouts will be held this Friday at 6:00PM. Think you make it?"

"Absolutely," was all Jo could get out. Wood nodded and left them.

Jo looked back at the others. "Quidditch tryouts... Friday! How am I supposed to get through the week now and not be a nervous wreck?"

"Oh, come on," Ron said to her, "you've been training over the summer!"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "You'll be fine! Don't worry about, you'll make the team for sure!"

When Jo was still looking pretty nervous, Hermione added, "Hey, we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon. Aren't you excited about Lockhart's class?" Jo knew Hermione was just trying to distract her, and it did a little.

"I guess so," said Jo. "Hey, Harry, what did Lockhart want with you earlier?"

Harry made a face as it turned slightly red. "He wants me to answer fan mail with him for my detention. It's going to be horrible. He thinks I 'need the practice,' he said."

"Practice?" inquired Jo. "Harry, do you receive fan mail that I'm not aware about?"

Ron laughed. "You better not let Ginny find out about that, she'll probably start up her own fan club."

"Shut up," muttered Harry, his face turning redder.

After lunch, the four made their way to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, filing into the room with loud chatter. When everyone was seated, the door to the Professor Lockhart's office opened and out stepped Lockhart. The class was slient at once.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me," said Professor Lockhart, flashing another one of his grins. Jo just realized how white his teeth actually were. "Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third Class. Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch's Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award." Jo looked at Hermione. This guy really loved talking about himself. However, Hermione was looking at Lockhart all dreamy eyed. "But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him."

Again, Lockhart grinned giving a small chuckle. Jo looked over at Ron and Harry who looked utterly stunned at the words coming out of Professor Lockhart's mouth. Jo really liked his books, but Lockhart was like a whole other species.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done. Now I thought we'd start today with a little quiz," said Professor Lockhart.

The class looked around nervously. Jo felt panicked for a moment. She only read one of his books, which she hadn't completely finished yet. She wasn't ready for a quiz.

"Nothing to worry about," continued Professor Lockhart, picking up a stack of papers from his desk and he began handing them out. "Just to check how well... how much you've taken in..."

"Thank you," said Hermione, grinning back at Lockhart as he handed her two tests. Hermione giggled and gave one to Jo. Jo stared at her friend.

"What?" Hermione whispered. Jo shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"These questions," Jo heard Ron behind her say. "They're all about him." Jo looked down at her own test and sure enough, Ron was right. The first couple questions were asking about Lockhart's favorite color and his greatest achievement. Jo looked back over at Hermione who was scribbling away furiously.

Jo took a deep breath and began answering questions to the best of her knowledge of Gilderoy Lockhart, which at the moment, wasn't a whole lot.

When a half hour passed, Lockhart went around the classroom and collected the tests, flipping through them quickly. Jo did not feel good about this one. She hopped he wasn't going to grade them. "Tut, tut," he said in a disappointed voice. "Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger, knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions. Good job," he said, winking at Hermione. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you," Hermione said in a trembling voice. Jo rolled her eyes. The guy had amazing adventures, she'd give him that, but to have a test dedicated to himself... Jo found that a little odd.

Professor Lockhart jumped out of his desk then, with his wand at the ready. "Now, be warned," he said to the class very seriously. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind." He walked over to a cage rattling with a cloak over it. He tapped it with his wand and it began rattling even harder. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here." Lockhart placed a hand over the top of the cage, ready to unveil it. "Now I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!" And he ripped the cloak off the cage.

The cage was filled with little blue creatures squealing and fighting each other to escape the cage. They almost looked like a littler version of Dobby.

Suddenly, Seamus Finnigan began laughing. "Cornish pixies?" he said through his laughter.

Jo and some other students relaxed a bit.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies. Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." Professor Lockhart opened the cage.

Chaos. Complete chaos erupted in the room as the pixies were released and were flying all over the classroom. Several students screamed and ran out of the room, running over each other and pushing people over. Jo pushed her books of her desk and moved to the floor. The pixies flew around the classroom, destroying anything and everything in their sights and what they could get their little hands on.

"Come on, now, round them up, round them up! They're only pixies!" said Professor Lockhart, but no one was listening to him anymore.

Suddenly, a couple pixies had gotten ahold of Nevill and lifted him up into the air. Within seconds, he was hanging from the chandelier on the ceiling. "Please, get me down!" he screamed.

Jo and Hermione had picked up their books and began swinging at the pixies, trying to keep them Jo felt her braids being pulled apart. The little devils were pulling on her hair. "Get off me!" she yelled, trying to get ahold of one.

"Wait, stop, hold still," said Harry. Jo saw her brother raise a book and she closed her eyes and cringed. Harry swung the book and knocked away the pixie that was holding onto her hair and it flew away.

"Thanks," said Jo. Then she turned to Professor Lockhart. "Do something!"

Lockhart raised his wand and said, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Nothing happened, excepted for a pixie snatching Lockhart's wand from his hand. Lockhart looked around quickly and his eyes landed on the four, seeing as they were the only ones left in the classroom, besides Neville, who was still swinging from the chandelier. Lockhart turned around quickly and made a beeline for his office. When he got to the door, he turned around and said to the four, "I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." Then he ran into his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Is he for real?" Jo yelled to the others, swinging at another pixie.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

Hermione whipped out her wand quickly and pointed it upwards. " _Immobulus_!" she shouted. All the pixies froze in place.

Jo stood up looking around the classroom. What a disaster. Papers were still flying everywhere, books were laying all over the place, and tables and desks were knocked over.

Neville looked down at the four from the chandelier. "Why is it always me?" he asked them.

Jo had to wonder the same thing. Why couldn't they ever have a normal day of school?

* * *

Thanks for the positive reviews (: who's excited for fantastic beasts this weekend?


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of the week, Jo was a complete wreck for her Quidditch tryout. All day long on Friday she was so anxious and nervous that she was constantly tapping her foot throughout her classes. When they got to their last class of the day, Hermione refused to set next to her.

"Hermione, I can't help it," Jo protested to her as they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower to drop their books off before heading down for an early dinner.

"Breath, Jo," said Hermione. "From the sound of it you did great training over the summer with the boys... and three of them are on the Quidditch team already! If you could keep up with them, you'll be fine."

Harry and Ron were waiting for the girls in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. "Today's the big day," Harry said to her, giving her a nudge as she sat down next to him.

"Don't remind me," Jo muttered. She looked around at the food in front of her and then pushed her plate away. There was no way she was going to be able to keep a meal down before her tryouts. Her stomach was already turning in knots already. Eating would just make it much worse.

"Oh, come on," said Harry when Jo pushed her plate away. "What was it you said to me before my first Quidditch match? 'You really need to eat something, Harry, you have to keep your strength up.'

"And did you listen to me?"

"Nope."

"Good, cause that was terrible advice," Jo said, placing her head in her hands. "I can't do this..."

"Jo, get a grip, would you?" Ron said. "You're going to make the team. We've seen you play and you're great! Wood would be stupid to say no to you."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," sang Hermione, "But would she listen to me? No."

Harry then reached under the table. "I brought my broom down for you to use. I can't make it to the tryouts because of detention tonight, but I figured you could use mine since you were practicing on it over the summer." He held his broom out for Jo.

Jo gave a small smile, "Thanks, Harry," she said. She really had the best brother.

Ten minutes to six, Jo walked down with Hermione to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione wished her good luck and left Jo to go sit in the stands. Jo walked into the Gryffindor's locker room where there were already people there waiting. The Gryffindor Quidditch team minus her brother. Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Oliver Wood were waiting there, as well as four other Gryffindors, all who were older than Jo. She gulped as she saw them and sat down on the nearest bench with Harry's broom in hand. She gripped it tightly. Fred and George both gave Job two thumbs up. Jo smiled at them and took a deep breath as Wood stood up to address the group.

"Right, now that everyone is here, we can get started. I wanted to keep tryouts small this year. I've asked the rest of the team to be here so we could get a feel for how you would preform in an actually match. So, with that being said, lets head on out to the pitch and get started." Wood led the way out of the locker room and out to the Quidditch pitch.

Fred and George walked on either side of Jo. "How do we feel?" they asked Jo together.

"Like I'm going to be sick..."

"You'll be great!" said George.

"We already told Wood how fantastic you are," added Fred.

Jo stopped in her tracks. "Great, now I have to live up to that!"

The boys grabbed her arms and dragged her along. "Don't worry, Jo, seriously. We already know Wood is going to pick you."

"Guys, you're really not helping."

When they were standing in the middle of the quidditch pitch, Jo spotted Hermione off in the stands. She waved excitedly down at Jo, who gave a pathetic wave back. Jo normally never was this nervous about anything, but wanting something so much and being given the opportunity to make it happen, she didn't want to mess it up.

Wood instructed his team. The two chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina would play alongside each of those trying out for the last Chaser position. Fred and George would aim the bludgers at them while Wood would defend the hoops from the chasers.

The first person to tryout was a 5th year. He was tall and had a stocky built. And fortunately for Jo, his built put him at a disadvantage as he was slow to keep up with Angelina and Katie. The next person was a 6th year who was a decent flyer, but nerves seemed to get the best of her and she kept dropping the quaffle. Next was another 5th year who was amazing. She was able to keep up with Angelina and Katie and avoid the bludgers. Jo gulped. She looked like the real deal. The last person to tryout before Jo was 3rd year boy. He was doing fairly well until he was hit by bludger and he dropped to the ground screaming he quit as he walked off the pitch, which now meant it was Jo's turn.

Jo took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "You got this, Jo. Now don't mess it up." She mounted Harry's Nimbus and took off into the air.

"Alright, Jo," called Wood. "You're playing like you're in a real match, say, against Slytherin. Championship game, all is on the line."

"Wow, Oliver," said George. "You make it seem like it's life or death."

"Real Quidditch match," Jo said, nodding. "Got it!'

Katie handed the quaffle off to Jo. "Good luck," she said, before flying away.

Wood blew his whistle and Jo took off. She could hear a bludger coming up behind her. Jo glanced back quickly to see where the bludger was, threw the quaffle as hard as she could to Angelina, then ducked at the last second as the bludger soared by her. Then the girls continued passing the quaffle off to each other as quickly and efficiently as possible, getting closer and closer to Wood who was still guarding the three hoops. Jo felt amazing. She didn't even have to think were the other two girls were, it was like each of them knew where each person was going to be as they passed the quaffle around flawlessly to each other. Fred and George gave it their best to knock Jo off the Nimbus, but she was quick and could dodge, duck, and dive in a matter of seconds, all thanks to the drills they taught her over the summer. With Jo being so tiny, she couldn't be touched.

Jo had the quaffle once again as she was almost on top of Wood. He was guarding the closest hoop, leaving the other two wide open. But Jo could see Wood leaning in that direction, wanting her to go for the farther goal. He wanted her to take the obvious shot. So Jo aimed, towards the farthest hoop... and at the last second, as Wood moved towards that hoop, even if it was just a foot, Jo released the quaffle sending it behind Wood and through the closet hoop. Wood had no time to turn around and recover. The quaffle flew through the open hoop.

As soon as the ball was through the hoop, Jo let out a breath and wore a stunned expression. Did she just score on the Oliver Wood? She could hear cheering down below. Hermione was standing up on her feet, clapping and calling out Jo's name. Fred and George were even cheering her on. Katie and Angelina both wore huge grins, and Wood... Wood looked just as stunned as Jo felt.

Wood then called for everyone to gather down at the middle of the pitch. He asked his teammates to huddle around him off to the side as they discussed the tryouts with one another. Jo took a deep breath, almost feeling sick. She just wanted to know if she made the team.

After a few minutes of watching the others talk to each other and nodding heads, Wood and the rest of the Quidditch team walked over to the four who tried out. "Okay, firstly," began Wood. "I would like to thank everyone who came out to tryout for our Chaser position. You all did a fantastic job. But, as you know, there's only one position open. And we've decided, as a team who deserved the position the most. And our new Chaser will be..." He paused, looking around at the four. Jo could feel her heart leaping out of chest. Just say it, Wood, she thought to herself, say it. "Our new chaser is... Joanna Potter!"

Fred and George started whooping and banging their beater bats against each other. Angelina and Katie clapped excitedly, and Wood smiled brightly.

Jo was stunned. She did it, she actually made the Quidditch team. "Re-really?" she stammered. "I made the team?"

Wood nodded. "As a team, we decided you did the best. You're quick and swift, flying like a natural. You kept up with these two," he gestured to the other chasers, "the three of you together moved like one, it was unbelievable to watch. You've managed to avoid every bludger sent your way, and lastly, you did what no one else did tonight... you scored against me. You deserve it JoJo. Welcome to the team!"

Hermione came running down to the pitch moments later when the other Gryffindors who tried out walked away with disappointment. "You made the team, didn't you?" she asked out breath.

Jo gave two thumbs up. "You're looking at Gryffindor's newest Chaser!"

Hermione let out a little squeal and then gave Jo a big hug. "We've only been telling you all week that you were going to make the team! You were amazing Jo, you really were. They boys weren't lying."

"I can't wait to tell Harry now," Jo said. She couldn't stop smiling.

The boys didn't return to the Gryffindor tower until late that night. They both came running over to the girls. "So?" Harry asked quickly. "How'd it go?"

"Did you make the team?" Ron demanded.

Jo kept her face as disappointed as she could. "Well... unfortunately..." she said slowly, letting out a sigh. "Now I have to buy my own broom..." She looked up at Harry and Ron who were blank expressions. Then she could see them piecing it together.

"You made the team!" yelped Harry. "I told you JoJo, I knew you would!"

Ron gave Jo a high five. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks guys," Jo said smiling. Her cheeks ached, but she didn't care. "I'm so glad it's finally done with."

"She did great! The only one to score against Wood."

"Really?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows. "That's impressive."

"You sound surprised."

Jo felt like the weight of the world lifted off of her after those tryouts. All week she had been in panic mode, dreading the day, but now she was so relieved. And to have the outcome she wanted, it was the cherry on top of her first week back at Hogwarts.

"We have our first practice tomorrow afternoon," Jo said to her brother. "Oliver wanted me to tell you."

"That sounds good," said Hermione. "Then we can go all go visit Hagrid afterwards together."

The next day, Wood and the rest of the Gryffindors were making their way over to the Quidditch pitch with Ron and Hermione, who wanted to watch their first practice and be there for support to Jo. As they were walking across the courtyard, Wood addressed the team. "I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder and longer."

"Oh, what a joy," Jo heard Fred mumble.

"Oliver, you do know they say a good night's sleep makes you do your best, right?" asked George.

Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson fell into step with Jo.

"We're so happy to be playing with you," said Katie with a warm smile. Jo didn't know her too well, but she always seemed like a nice person. Jo already knew she was a great Quidditch player.

"Yeah, I have to say, last night at tryouts with the three of us working together, there was magic there," added Angelina with a grin.

"Thanks, guys," Jo said back. "I'm still processing that I actually made the team."

"What-?" stammered Wood suddenly. They had made there way down the yard to the Quidditch pitch, but were stopped outside the locker rooms by the Slytherins, all dressed in their gear and brooms. "I don't believe it!"

"What do you think you're doing here, Flint?" asked Wood. Marcus Flint was the Captain of the Slytherins.

"Quidditch practice," answered Flint with a smirk.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today," said Wood.

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint handed over a parchment letter to Wood who took it reluctantly.

Wood opened the letter and read it out loud for the rest of the team to hear it. "I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." Wood looked up at Flint. "You've got a new Seeker? Who?"

Two of the biggest Slytherin players moved aside and revealed Draco Malfoy.

Jo had to bark out a laugh. "You, seriously? You're the new Seeker?"

"That's right," said Malfoy with the sneer. "And that's not all that's new," he added, moving his broom around in front of him. It took Jo a second to realize that all the Slytherins had the same new, shining broomstick.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s," said Ron, his jaw dropping. "How did you get those?"

"It doesn't matter how they got those," said Wood, clearly pissed off now. "We've got a new Chaser to train," he said, nodding towards Jo.

Malfoy laughed. "She probably can't even stay upright on her broom." He looked at Jo, realizing that she wasn't even holding a broom. Wood had told her she could borrow one from storage in the locker room. "And where's your broom at?"

Jo opened her mouth to respond, but Flint cut her off. "These were a gift from Draco's father. Now, Wood, if you want to practice I suggest you take it up with Snape. But for now, this is our practice time."

"Still admiring our brooms, Weasley?" Malfoy smirked at him. "You see, unlike some, my father can afford the best." The Slytherins snickered.

"At least no on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," said Hermione.

That's right Hermione, Jo thought to herself, you tell him.

Malfoy then gave Hermione a dirty look. "No one asked your opinion. You filthy little Mudblood."

There was a gasp one second, and the next, Jo found herself holding back George with Katie Bell's assistance. Wood and Harry were holding on to Fred, while Angelina said, "How dare you!" Everything happened so quickly, Jo didn't know what to think. All she knew was that Malfoy had said something very offensive in order to get this kind of reaction from everyone else.

Ron then pulled out his wand. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy," he said, pointing his wand directly at Malfoy. "Eat slugs!" There was a loud bang and a flash of green light coming from Ron's wand and then Ron was thrown backwards and landed on the ground on his back with a thud. The Slytherins roared with laughter as the Gryffindors ran over to Ron.

"You okay, Ron?" Hermione asked, reaching him first. Hermione and Harry knelt down next to Ron while the others looked over.

"Ron?" Jo asked. "What's wrong?"

"I think he's about to be sick," said Harry.

Harry was right, Jo thought. Ron looked like he was trying to hold something down, but then he let out a belch, and a slug came out of his mouth and plopped onto the ground.

"Yuck," Jo muttered, making a face.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of a camera with an excited Colin Creevey behind it. This kid always came out of no where. "Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?" he asked with a big smile.

Harry stood up, dragging Ron with him. "No, Colin. Get out of the way."

Harry grabbed one of Ron's arms and Jo grabbed the other. "Let's take him to Hagrid's. He'll know what to do," said Jo. Hermione nodded and led the way past the Slytherins to Hagrid's, pushing past Malfoy.

Harry and Jo practically had to drag Ron across the grounds towards Hagrid's as Ron threw up another four more slugs.

"Almost there, Ron," Hermione said encouragingly. "Hang on, okay?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, and then another slug came out.

"Gross," said Jo. "If I wasn't your friend, Ron, I wouldn't be holding on to you right now."

Hermione ran ahead of the three and banged on Hagrid's door. Hagrid opened the cheerfully. "Been wondering when you four would be by... Ron?"

Jo and Harry helped Ron into Hagrid's hut and sat him down at the closest seat. Hagrid went and got Ron a bucket. "This calls for a specialist's equipment," he said, handing Ron the bucket. "Nothing to do but wait till it stops, I'm afraid." Ron threw up another slug into the bucket. "Better out than in," said Hagrid. "Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy," Jo answered in disgust. "The git."

"He called Hermione..." started Harry, then he looked uncomfortable. "Umm, well, I don't know exactly what it means."

Hermione stood up and walked over to the window, clearly upset. She took and deep breath and said, "He called me a Mudblood."

Hagrid gasped. "He did not."

"What's a Mudblood?" asked Harry and Jo.

Hermione turned around, tears in her eyes. "It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me. Its not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."

Jo suddenly felt angry. How did she not know about this? Why if Malfoy was in front of her right now...

"See, the thing is," Hagrid explained, "there's some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better than everyone else, because they're what people call pure-blood."

"That's horrible!" Jo said in anger.

Ron spit up another slug into the bucket. "It's disgusting."

"And it's codswallop, to boot," Hagrid agreed. "Dirty blood... Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half-blood or less. More to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do."

"Come here," said Hagrid, and Hermione walked over to him, taking his hand, "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute."

"Hagrid's right, Hermione," Jo said, standing up and walking over to Hermione. "You're more a witch than any pure-blood could hope to be. Don't let what Malfoy said get to you... he'll never be able to do half the things that you can do."

Hermione gave a small tear filled smile. "Thanks," she whispered. Jo gave Hermione's hand a little squeeze.

They decided to stay at Hagrid's the rest of the afternoon until Ron was finished bleaching out slugs. It wasn't until almost dinner time that they returned to the castle.

While at dinner, Wood told the Potters that he had a long conversation with Professor McGonagall and that they were to have quidditch practice the next day. He also told them he made the practice twice as long to make up for the missed practice today.

As if Professor McGonagall ears were burning, she approached the four at the Gryffindor table.

"Ah, there you are, Potter, Weasley," she addressed the boys. "You will be cleaning the trophy room with Mr. Filch, Mr. Weasley. As for you, Mr. Potter, Professor Lockhart has personally requested you join him for your detention."

Harry's eyes widen. "Oh, no, Professor, can't I switch with Ron instead?"

Professor McGonagall gave Harry a stern look. "No, you may not. Your detention locations are final." And then she left the four.

"I guess you'll be getting to practice answering your fan mail after all," Jo said with a smirk.

"Uhgghhh."

Later that night, the girls hung out in the Gryffindor common room. It was late when Hermione decided to go to bed, leaving Jo alone. She didn't mind it, as she was reading another one of Lockhart's books sitting by the fire. When Harry finally returned, the common room was almost completely empty. He walked through the portrait hole with a dazed expression. Jo closed her book when Harry sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" she asked her brother. "How was detention?"

"It was fine."

"Harry, come on, I know something is up. What happened?"

Harry looked around at the others still in the common room. Then he explained to Jo what he had heard at detention in a low voice. When he had finished, he looked at Jo as if she had the answers.

"Let me get this straight," said Jo slowly, "So you heard this voice, a voice whispering about killing someone and Lockhart didn't hear anything?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you think he was lying?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he had no idea what I was talking about."

"Strange...," said Jo. "I don't know, Harry, maybe you were just tired?"

Harry sighed. "Why can't I just be normal?"

Jo gave her brother a look. "You are normal, Harry, or else I wouldn't want to be seen in public with you." She gave her brother a little shove. "Let's just sleep on it tonight, okay? See if it happens again."

"Okay," said Harry.

The two said goodnight and went to bed. Harry's words were still echoing in her mind. Hearing voices no one else could hear, that's not a good sign. But she had to take her own advice and try not to worry. Harry came back exhausted from detention, and when your exhausted, anything could happen...

* * *

Thanks for reading and the reviews!

Hope everyone has a very Happy Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate it. Enjoy the day with family and friends (:


	8. Chapter 8

October arrived bringing the coolness with it. Classes were getting harder, and quidditch practices were becoming more intense. Oliver Wood was right, his new quidditch program kept the Gryffindor team on their A game. Jo liked their odds of winning the cup this year. They had a great team, and Jo was feeling more confident in her own abilities.

Harry and Jo were walking back to the Gryffindor common room after practicing during a storm. They were talking about the Slytherin team and how Fred and George had spied on a practice. Apparently, the Nimbus 2001s were unbelievably fast.

"I should have bought one when I had the chance," Jo muttered as they climbed the stairs.

"They may have better brooms," said Harry, "but we definitely have the talent. Besides, do you really think Malfoy is a better Seeker than me?"

Jo laughed. "I still can't believe he's on the team... but no, you're definitely better. I have no doubt about that."

When the twins turned a corner, Nearly Headless Nick was floating right in front of a window looking just as gloomy as the weather outside.

"Nick, what's the matter?" asked Jo. "You look upset."

Nearly Headless Nick turned around to face the twins. "Once again, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied... half an inch more and I would qualify!"

"Oh," said Jo, not expecting that response.

Nearly Headless Nick handed over a letter to her that she had only just noticed. Jo read through it quickly. All in all, for Nick to join the Headless Hunt, his head must be completely severed from his head. Unfortunately for Nick, that wasn't the case. "Well, I'm sure their are other... activities... you can participate in," Jo said. "Right, Harry?"

Harry gave a cough. "Right," he said, knowing that if he didn't agree he'd have Jo to answer to.

Nearly Headless Nick gave Jo and Harry a small smile. "I knew I liked you two best."

Before the twins could reply, Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, came around the corner and meowed loudly at them. "What?" Jo hissed at her. "We're not doing anything illegal." How did Mrs. Norris always seem to find the twins?

"You two better disappear quickly," Nick warned them. "Filch is not in a mood today."

However, his warning was too late as Mr. Filch turned the corner and was standing in front of the twins. His face turned purple as he looked at the twins and the mud around them. "I clean this entire castle, and this is what you do!" Filch shouted, his arms waving around. "You two, come with me, now!"

Jo sighed. "Bye, Nick."

The twins followed Mr. Filch to his office, whom neither have ever been to before. They walked into a windowless office with many cabinets pushed against the wall. They had labeled every single student who had done something wrong and breaking the rules. Harry nudged Jo pointing to one filing cabinet dedicated only to Fred and George. Jo had to smile at that, of course those two would have their own filing cabinet.

Filch moved behind his desk, the twins standing before him. Usually, Jo would have been appalled to be getting into trouble, but she honestly couldn't find the energy to argue with Filch after that quidditch practice.

"Crime... vandalizing castle..."

"But it was only mud!" said Harry. Jo rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from above Filch's office. "PEEVES!" shouted Filch. "I'll get you this time!" And then Filch bounded out of the office leaving the twins behind.

"So... no detention then?" Jo asked. "Do we stay or go?"

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to a purple envelope on Filch's desk. Harry made a move to pick it up.

"Harry!" Jo hissed, swatting at her brother's hand. "You don't touch other peoples' mail, it's rude." But as always, Harry ignored Jo's protests. He picked up the envelope and flipped it over. "What's Kwikspell?" he asked.

"No idea," responded Jo. "Now put it down or you'll really get us into the trouble."

"Don't you want to know what this is about?"

"No, I don't. And frankly, Harry,-"

Harry opened the envelope and Jo shook her head and closed her eyes. Her brother could be an idiot sometimes.

"Correspondence course in beginner's magic?" Harry read out loud. "What, is Filch not a real wizard?"

But Jo couldn't respond because just then, footsteps could be heard hurrying back towards the office. Harry hastily shoved the parchment back into the envelope and threw it back onto the desk just in time as Filch re-entered his office.

"I'll get Peeves next time," Filch stated, "He won't-" then he paused, looking at the envelope on his desk. Jo looked at it too now realizing that Harry didn't put it back in it's proper place. What an idiot, Jo thought to herself.

"Did you-?" Filch stammered. "Did you read my mail?"

"No," Harry answered quickly, lying.

"Get out," Filch said, "and speak of this to no one."

The twins quickly left Filch's office, amazed at not being punished in some way. Jo was about to scold Harry for reading Filch's mail when they were approached by Nearly Headless Nick who glided out from the wall beside them. "You're free!" he said in excitement. "I told Peeves to cause havoc and it worked!"

"Wow, Nick," Jo said with a smile, "that was really great of you. Thanks. I wish we could do something for you in return."

Nearly Headless Nick's expression changed. "But... there is."

"Oh?" asked Jo, not knowing where this was going.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Would you- could you-" began Nick. "On Halloween, it's my 500 deathday..."

Jo looked at Nick not really knowing how to respond. Instead, she just nodded, afraid of saying the wrong thing. How does one respond to a deathday? Harry looked at a loss of words too.

"Anyway," continued Nick, "I'm having a party in the dungeons. Many friend will be attending. It would be honor if you two could attend, and your friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." There was a moment of awkward silence as the Potters were still trying to comprehend what Nick was asking. "Unless, I'm sure you'd rather going to the Halloween feast."

"Oh, no," Harry began quickly.

"Of course we'll come," Jo finished.

Nearly Headless Nick's face lite up with excitement. "Oh my!" he exclaimed. "The Potter twins coming to my deathday party. Everyone will be jealous, I daresay." Then Nick floated away leaving the twins absolutely stunned.

"I think a deathday party sounds very fascinating," said Hermione when Harry and Jo returned to the common room and filled her and Ron in on everything.

"Fascinating?" said Ron. "It sounds depressing if you ask me..."

When Halloween approached, Jo was regretting her and Harry's promise to attend the deathday party. "But the Halloween feast has the best food," she protested to Hermione, who was reminding Jo that a promise is a promise.

"Food..." Ron pondered. "Will there even be food at this party? I mean, do ghost eat?"

As they made their way down to the death party, they walked right passed the Great Hall. Hermione had to pull Jo along quickly to keep her from going inside. Jo could almost taste the food in the hall, it smelled so good. Instead of going into the Great Hall, the four walked passed it and down towards the dungeons. The further they made it down through the dungeons, the colder it got. Jo shivered when they came upon a door with blue flames outside on torches. "This must be it," Jo said to the others.

Harry took the lead and opened the door. Jo's jaw dropped in shock. She had never seen so many ghosts in one gathering. There had to be hundreds of translucent people, floating around the enormous dungeon. "Well, ain't this a sight..."

"My friends," exclaimed Nearly Headless Nick, now floating before the four. "You've come... welcome, welcome! Please come in!"

The four stood there awkwardly by the door, not knowing what to do next, until Ron pointed to a table and said, "Food!" He led the other three over to table, Jo's stomach making its usual hunger growls. As they walked over to the food table, Jo looked around at the ghosts present. She noticed the usual Hogwarts ghosts floating around, but there were many ghosts present she had no idea who they were. Jo was slightly fascinated at seeing this many ghosts together. Maybe she would strike up a conversation with one of them. Except maybe not Moaning Myrtle, whom she just spotted.

"Moaning Myrtle's here," Jo said to Hermione.

"Who?" the boys asked together.

"She haunts the girls bathroom," Hermione explained. "You know, floods the bathroom, screams at everyone, cries a lot..."

"It makes it kind of hard to go to the bathroom," Jo added.

When the reached the food table, Jo took a step back, "What is that?" she said, disgusted. The food was rotten and moldy and smelled horrible. "We can't eat this!"

"Ugh," moaned Ron. "We're missing the feast for this?" He gestured towards the food, then he looked at the twins, "Thanks a lot."

Jo and Harry gave an apologetic look, "Sorry," said Harry.

"Yeah, Nick really did a nice thing by getting Peeves-"

"You rang?" Peeves the Poltergeist was floating next to the four.

"Hello, Peeves," said Jo cautiously. One can never be too cautious around Peeves. You never knew what he was up to, but you knew it was going to cause chaos one way or another.

"First you insult poor Myrtle, then you insult the cook," Peeves responded with a wicked grin. "How rude of you."

"What? Oh, no, Peeves, that's not what's happening-" Jo tried to say quickly, but Peeves cut her off abruptly and yelled out, "OOOOOHHHHHHH, MYRTLEEE!"

"Oh, no," Jo and Hermione said together.

Moaning Myrtle was a young ghost still in her Hogwarts uniform. She had obviously been a student when she died, but no one really knew the story. You couldn't ask Myrtle because then she'd start crying and would scream at you. She wore pigtails and had round glasses, just like Harry's. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

Hermione tried to say something first, but Peeves beat her to the punch. "Why, Ms. Potter and Ms. Granger were having a little chat about you," Peeves said with a grin.

Jo narrowed her eyes at Peeves, glaring at him. He literally was the worst.

"All good things, of course," said Hermione, smiling at Myrtle.

Mrytle eyed the two girls. "You were making fun of me, weren't you?"

"No, no, of course not!" Jo began.

"Just telling the boys how nice you looked," Hermione added.

Jo gave her brother an elbow to the rib. "Oh- yeah," Harry added quickly, wincing.

Ron nodded quickly. "Yeah, they really did."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Myrtle screamed at the four, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm not stupid, you know. I know what people say about me!"

"I know what they say about you too," Peeves added with a smirk, "Want me to list a few?" And with that, Myrtle gave out a big sob and fled the dungeons with Peeves yelling out names behind her.

"Peeves is evil," Jo said bitterly.

Just then, Nick called for a toast as he stood at a podium overlooking the dance floor. He started giving out this thanks to everyone who had come and then began telling the story about his death. By this point, the four were freezing and starving in the background.

"Can we go?" Ron asked. "If we leave now, no one will notice."

Jo nodded in agreement. "Maybe we can get dessert still," she said hopefully.

"Alright, fine," said Harry through chattering teeth. "At least Nick saw us here."

They quietly backed away towards the door unnoticed by the ghosts. As soon as they were out the door, a sudden warmth hit the four and they all sighed. "Much better," said Jo.

They started walking back towards the Great Hall together. "I can't believe we went to a deathday party," Ron was saying.

Jo laughed, "Yeah, check that off your bucket list."

"I really hope we get some dessert," Hermione said. "It'll be better than-"

Harry had suddenly stopped walking, looking around widely. The others stopped too, looking at Harry with concern. "Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. But Harry looked only at Jo.

"You're hearing it again, aren't you?" Jo asked him.

Harry nodded, "And none of you hear it too?" he asked.

"Hear what, mate?" Ron said.

"That voice," said Harry, looking above the four. "It's moving," he said slowly. "I think... I think it's going to kill someone." And then he took off down the corridor at sprint.

"Wha-Harry?" Jo called to him and ran off after them, Ron and Hermione right behind her. "Harry, slow down."

It wasn't until they were a floor above where they started and Harry turned a corner that he came to a complete halt. The others were finally able to catch up to him.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione asked out of breath.

"Yeah, what voice are you talking about? I didn't hear anything," said Ron, hunching over.

Jo noticed that the ground was wet, water was pouring out of the girls lavatory, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was obvious was upset about what had happened at the deathday party that she flooded the bathroom again. But that wasn't the only thing that had Jo's attention. "Guys, look," she said, pointing to the wall. A line of small spiders were crawling up the stone wall and out the side window.

"Strange," muttered Harry, "I've never seen spiders act like that before."

Ron made a noise. "I hate spiders," he mumbled.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, looking at the flooded floor. There was a reflection of something on the stone wall. They all looked up slowly to the wall.

"Woah," Jo said quietly, reacting to the red writing on the wall.

Hermione read it out loud. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.

"Oh, no," Harry said suddenly. It only took a second for Jo to realize what else grabbed his attention. Hanging from the torch bracket by her tail was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She was stiff and not moving, her eyes staring wide and open. The four stared at the sight before them for a moment with wide eyes and jaws dropped. What was happening?

"Come on," Jo finally said to the others. "Let's get out of here."

"Good idea," said Ron.

But unfortunately for the four, the feast decided to end right then and from both sides of the corridor, students were coming down the corridor towards the four bringing the loud chatter with them. And as the students got closer, a enormous silence fell among everyone as they saw the sight in front of them.

And it only took one to break the silence, "Enemies of the Heir, beware!" called out Draco Malfoy. He looked right over at Hermione with a grin. "You'll be next, Mudbloods."

* * *

Another chapter down. Sorry, have to admit this one isn't that great, and it's short, so I apologize for that. Also, I know I had said I would post a chapter every Sunday, but I can't commit to that. But I am going to try and get a chapter out weekly for you guys, which I think I've been doing okay so far. Thanks again for the reviews and questions. To answer one I've gotten a lot: I do intend on doing the entire series. It's going to take time, but I'll get there. Just hope you stick it out with me (: until next time...


	9. Chapter 9

Jo started to move towards the person she hated most at Hogwarts. "You think you're real cool, don't you Malfoy," she spat at him. Harry grabbed her elbow and held her back. "Not right now, Jo," Harry whispered to her. "He's not worth it." Jo sighed, narrowing her eyes at Malfoy who wore a smile of triumph.

"What's going on around here?" came a voice from the crowd. Jo was almost cringing when she heard it. Of all the adults to come by here right now, it had to be Mr. Filch. "Go on, make way, make way."

The caretaker, Mr. Filch pushed his way angrily through the crowd. When he finally made it through the front of the line of students gathering in the corridor, he came to a complete halt. His eyes first went to the writing on the wall, then they fell to Mrs. Norris who was still hanging motionless from the torch bracket. His face went from anger to horror within seconds. He took several steps backwards, clutching at his chest over his heart. Jo suddenly felt very sorry for the caretaker. Mrs. Norris, as much as Jo despised the cat, was Mr. Filch's pet, his friend. Jo couldn't imagine how she'd act if it had been Hedwig hanging there for the entire school to see.

Filch walked towards Mrs. Norris slowly. "Mrs. Norris?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Mrs. Norris?" He raised a hand to touch the cat, but then pulled it back. Filch whipped around quickly, facing the students, his eyes scanning each face until they rested on the four. Of course they would stand out to him, the rest of the school had made a circle around them. They were the center of attention. Suddenly, Mr. Filch moved towards Harry, hands outstretched. "You!" he yelled. "You've murdered my cat." He grabbed Harry's robes, shaking him around roughly. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you-"

"Mr. Filch, please," said Jo, trying to separate her brother from Mr. Filch's firm grasp. "It wasn't Harry, I swear!"

"Argus!"

Jo turned around quickly as Filch let go of her brother. Dumbledore had arrived at the scene with a number of other professors.

"Argus, I-" began Dumbledore, but then he quieted as he saw the writing on the wall and Mrs. Norris's stiff body.

"Professor Dumbledore," Mr. Filch said in anger. "This boy has-"

"Done nothing wrong," Dumbledore cut him off. He turned to the rest of the students. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately," he said calmly addressing them. Jo and the others looked around at each other and slowly started to move away with the other students, trying to blend in, but-

"Everyone," said Dumbledore, "except you four..."

Oh man, Jo thought to herself, they were so close. The four turned around and faced the teachers again. Jo had to wonder, would the teachers believe their story?

When all the students had finally disappeared, Mr. Filch pointed a finger at Harry. "This boy is-"

"She's not dead, Argus," replied Dumbledore quietly, cutting Mr. Filch off. "She has been Petrified."

"Ah, thought so," said Professor Lockhart loudly. "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could've spared her."

If the situation wasn't as serious as it was, Jo thought she would have laughed out loud at the looks that Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape had given Lockhart. Even Professor Lockhart quieted after their stares lingered on him.

"But how she's been Petrified I cannot say," said Professor Dumbledore very seriously.

"Ask him." Filch pointed a finger at Harry. Boy was Filch out to get him. But why? "It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall," said Filch in anger.

"It's not true, sir. I swear," Harry pleaded with Professor Dumbledore. "I never touched Mrs. Norris."

"Rubbish," spat Filch. The look he was giving Harry... Jo had seen Filch angry before, but never like this. And then it hit Jo why Filch was targeting Harry like this. Maybe it had to do with the other day when they were in his office and Filch had noticed his mail being touched. Ugh, Harry, Jo thought to herself.

"If I might, headmaster? " Snape addressed the group now. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The four looked around at each other in shock. Was Snape actually defending them in this moment? The moment was short lived.

"However... the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing these four at dinner," finished Snape. His stare was cold as ice.

"We an explain that," Jo said loudly. Snape's demeanor softened as he looked at Jo. She took a deep breath and began explaining to the adults. "You see, we were actually invited to a deathday party..." When Jo had finished explaining their night, all the teachers were staring at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortably. "It's true," she mumbled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all nodding in agreement. "Just ask Nearly Headless Nick."

"So you skipped the Halloween feast for a deathday party?" Snape asked, a little skeptical. "Why not join the feast afterwards?"

"Well, we were on our way there when-" Hermione began, coming up short. Jo knew why she stopped. How was she to explain they got side tracked because her brother was hearing voices that none of the others could hear.

"-When we found this," Jo finished for her, gesturing to the writing on the wall.

The teachers were silent for a moment. Then Dumbledore said, "Innocent until proven guilty."

Filch let out a cry. "My cat has been Petrified. I want to see some punishment! He read my mail! He knows I'm a Squib!"

"I don't even know what a Squib is!" Harry said back quickly.

"You lie!" yelled Filch. He turned back to Professor Dumbledore. "This boy-"

"- has done nothing wrong, Argus, as I said before. We will be able to cure her," Dumbledore said calmly. "As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured, a potion will be made, which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime... I strongly recommend caution... to all."

Dumbledore dismissed the four and they left the teachers as quickly as they could. When they reached the moving staircases, Hermione was the first to speak.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?" she said.

"Strange?" Jo asked.

"Harry hears this voice, a voice only he can hear, and then Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified. It's just... strange," answered Hermione. Then she gave Jo a look. "Did you know about this?"

Jo looked at Harry. He sighed. "It wasn't the first time I heard this voice. I heard it when I had detention with Lockhart, but he had no idea what I was talking about. I only told Jo about it."

The four were silent as they waited for their staircase to move in the right direction. Then Harry broke it. "Do you think I should have told them, Dumbledore and the others, I mean?"

"Are you mad?" Ron asked.

Jo shook her head. "No, Harry." Jo could only imagine what the teachers would make of it if Harry had said something about hearing voices, especially now that a mysterious Chamber of Secrets has been opened and someone was attacked.

Hermione's response summed it all for her. "She's right, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

"Alright, fine," Harry mumbled. "I won't say anything. But let me ask you something... what's a Squib?"

"Oh, right," Jo added. Filch had called himself a Squib, but Jo had had no idea on earth of what that was either.

Ron gave a little chuckle. "Explains why he's so miserable. A Squib is someone born from magical parents, but hasn't have any magic powers."

"So, like the opposite of a Muggle-born?" Jo asked.

"Exactly," said Ron. "You really read Filch's mail?"

Harry then explained what found on Filch's desk about the kwikspell brochure.

When they were back in the common room, the girls said goodnight to the boys and went off to bed.

"Do you really think Harry heard a voice?" Hermione asked Jo as they got into their beds.

"Really, Hermione?" Jo said quickly. "He's my brother. Of course I think that if that's what he says. I'll believe him no matter what."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I know, I believe him too. It's just weird is all I'm saying."

Jo smirked. "When was anything in my life or Harry's life not weird? We Potters have a very weird-filled life."

Hermione laughed. "I won't disagree with that."

The next morning at breakfast, Jo looked over at Ginny who seemed to be quite upset. She scooted a seat down towards her.

"Hey, Gin, what's wrong?" asked Jo. Ginny jumped suddenly when Jo addressed her. "Woah, hey, it's just me."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Oh, sorry," she said. "I was.. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Ginny hesitated for a moment before responding. "Mrs. Norris."

"She's going to be okay," Jo reassured her. "Dumbledore said once the mandrakes are good to go, they'll be able to make a potion to un-petrify her. She'll be back to scaring everyone away in no time. Don't worry."

But it was like Ginny didn't really hear anything Jo had just said. She pushed her plate away of uneaten food and stood up. "I have to go to class," she said, and then hurried out of the Great Hall.

Jo moved back over to the others, confused. Ginny was sure acting strange. When she mentioned it to Ron, he brushed it off. "Ginny loves cats," he told Jo. "She'll be fine."

"Okay..." said Jo. It just wasn't like Ginny to act this way. Sure, she sometimes acted weird throughout the summer, but nothing like this. But if Ron was certain she was okay...

As they went to their classes throughout the day, Jo knew that the rest of the school was still talking excitedly about the events that occurred the night before. Jo figured it wouldn't be school without the gossip flying around.

Jo and Hermione even scammed through Jo's copy of Hogwarts, A History, in between classes searching for anything mentioning the Chamber of Secrets. But they had no such luck. "It feels like we're looking for Nicholas Flamel all over again," Jo had said to the others.

"Could I have your attention, please?" called Professor McGonagall when the four were sitting in their Transfiguration class later that afternoon. "Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets." The class moved around excitedly at that news. Professor McGonagall gestured toward a bird sitting upon her desk. She pointed her wand at it and said, "Like so. One, two, there. Vera Verto."

The bird turned into a silver goblet before their eyes.

"Woah," the class chimed in. Impressive, Jo thought to herself. Professor McGonagall's classes, as tough as they were, were always exciting.

"Now it's your turn," Professor McGonaggall addressed the class. She walked up and down the rows. "Who would like to go first?" She stopped next to Ron's desk. "Ah, Mr. Weasley. 'One, two, three. Vera Verto.'"

Ron nodded nervously as the class was watching him. He pointed his taped, broken wand at Scabbers sitting on top of his books. He took a deep breath and said, "One, two, three. Vera Verto." Scabbers gave a squeal and transformed.

The class started laughing. Instead of transforming completely into a gold of silver goblet, Scabbers had turned into a goblet that had fur and a tail. Ron looked at Scabbers, horrified.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, giving Ron a look who only nodded holding Scabbers like a foreign object.

When Professor McGonagall turned around to return to her desk, Hermione shot her hand up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor," said Hermione slowly. "I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets."

Brilliant idea, Hermione, Jo thought to herself.

Professor McGongall looked around at the class who were all staring back at her with intense looks. Everyone wanted to know. She sighed, "Very well."

"Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Grodic Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, the three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guess who," Ron muttered.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, pure-bloods."

Malfoy smirked over at Hermione. "Ignore him," Jo whispered to her.

"Unable to sway the others," continued Professor McGonagall, "he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Well, shortly before departing, he sealed it, until that time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by doing so, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns," Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall nodded at her. "Well, naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"Professor," asked Jo. "What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

"The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home... of a monster." Professor McGonagall let the conversation end there and continued teaching her lesson as planned.

When the four were leaving class, they jumped right into conversation about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Do you think it's true?" Ron had asked. "Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes. Couldn't you tell?" said Hermione. "McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are."

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it really has been opened," began Harry, "then that means..."

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is... who is it?" finished Jo.

"Let's think," said Ron sarcastically. "Who do you know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy-" Hermine said, as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked pass them.

"Of course!" Ron exclaimed. "You heard him. 'You'll be next, Mudbloods.'"

"Yes, we've heard him," said Jo, "But Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" Sure, Malfoy isn't a good guy, but Jo couldn't possibly imagine Malfoy controlling a monster in a hidden chamber.

"Maybe Ron's right, JoJo," said Harry. "I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries."

"Crabbe and Goyle must know," said Ron. "Maybe we could trick them into telling."

"Even they aren't that think," said Hermione.

Jo stopped walking, her mind racing. Ron was on to something.

"Jo?" Harry asked. "You have that look... what are you thinking?"

"Look? What look?" asked Jo.

Hermione laughed. "That look you have when you're thinking about something really hard."

Jo started walking again, the others following her. "Okay, well Ron has an idea going," she said.

"I do?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Maybe there is a way for us to be able to get to Malfoy. Mind you, it would be difficult, not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous."

"Well don't stop now," said Ron. "What's the plan?"

Jo took a deep breath. This had to be one of her craziest thoughts. "All we need is a bit of Polyjuice Potion."

The others were silent for a moment before Hermione spoke first. "Polyjuice Potion... really? Could you make that?"

"What is Polyjuice Potion?" Harry asked.

Jo went on to explain how she remembered reading about Polyjuice Potion when she and Harry went into the Restricted Section their first year looking for Nicholas Flamel during their Christmas break. Because it had been a potion, it had been seared into Jo's memory. "... it allows a human drinker to temporarily assume the form of another person," she finished explaining, having the definition memorized. "So you see, if we turn into Slytherins, we can question Malfoy, get some information out of him."

Ron was frowning. "Do we stay like the Slytherins forever?"

"No, it wears off after awhile," said Jo.

"But the ingredients are going to be hard to come by," said Hermione, thinking. "Not to mention getting ahold of that book you read in the Restricted Section."

"We need permission from a teacher to get in there, a signed note," said Jo.

"Or we could just use the Invisibility Cloak..." Harry offered.

Jo shook her head. "No, we're already breaking the rules as is..."

"Exactly!" said Ron, "Why stop now? Besides, what teacher is going to write a note for the Restricted Section?"

Jo was looking at Harry with a smirk. "What?" he asked defensively.

"You're not going to like this, but I think our best bet is having you ask Professor Lockhart."

"You're right," Harry mumbled, not looking happy at all. "I don't like this."

"It's settled then," said Hermione. "Let's go pay a visit to Lockhart."

As they were walking down the corridor, they turned a corner and then stopped. They had return to the scene of the crime from the night before. However, this time, there was no writing on the wall, water on the floor, or a Mrs. Norris around.

"No clues left behind..." Harry said, looking around.

Jo was looking at the ground. "Hang on, there was water on the ground last night, coming from the bathroom."

"So?" the boys asked.

"So..." said Hermione, following Jo's thought. "It's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Maybe she saw or heard something?"

"Come on, lets go in," said Jo. The boys hesitated. "Oh, don't be silly. No one ever uses this bathroom, you'll be fine."

And Jo led the way into the bathroom. She was right. No one was in there, no one, except Moaning Myrtle, who was sitting in her usual spot on the U-bend. "Hello, Myrtle," Jo said politely. "How are you today?"

Moaning Myrtle looked down on at the boys. "This is the girls bathroom. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they just wanted to see what the girls' bathroom looked like," Hermione said.

Jo shook her head. That was the smartest thing Hermione could come up with?

"Actually, Myrtle," Jo said, when Moaning Myrtle clearly didn't believe a word Hermione had said. "We wanted to ask you if you've noticed anything going on around here... anything unusual."

"Besides the fact of a cat being attacked right outside your bathroom last night," said Ron.

"Did you hear or see anything?" added Harry.

"No, I don't recall," said Moaning Myrtle dramatically. "I do recall, however, Peeves making fun of me so much that I spent the whole night crying. And now that you're making me think about it again..." Myrtle gave sob and then disappeared through the wall.

Jo shrugged. "Oh well, it was worth a try."

When they left the girls bathroom, a voice called out. "RON! What are you doing?"

It was Percy Weasley.

"Uhh.. we were just having a tour of the bathroom?"

"Nice one," Jo muttered to him.

"You should not be here," said Percy. "Especially after what happened last night. You four being seen here again isn't a good sign."

"Hey, we didn't do anything to Mrs. Norris," Ron said, glaring at Percy.

"And that's what I had to keep telling Ginny," Percy said, folding his arms. "She's distraught over that cat."

"Oh please," Ron shot back. "Like you even care about Ginny. You only care about becoming Head Boy."

"Five points from Gryffindor," Percy spat at Ron. "If I catch you hanging around here one more time, I'm writing to Mum." And then he turned around on the spot, marching away.

Ron's face was red. "Come on," he said to the others. "Lets go get that book."


	10. Chapter 10

Luckily for the four, Professor Lockhart signed a permission form for Harry to allow them to go to the Restricted Section without hesitating a second. Professor Lockhart didn't even look at the book that Harry was requesting. Instead, he signed the slip happily and began pestering Harry about Quidditch and how he could give Harry some extra lessons because he's a brilliant seeker himself. Jo was beginning to think something was up with that guy. He clearly loved talking about himself.

Hermione, however, still thought Lockhart was amazing. She nearly snatched the note from Harry's hands just to look at his signature. And then, when they went to the library and showed the note to Madam Pince, she had the nerve to ask if she could keep it. Ron had a field day with that of course.

Madame Pince studied the note for a few minutes, making sure it was authentic enough. Then she disappeared within the Restricted Section and came back a moment later with the Moste Potente Potions book. She handed it off to Hermione, who put it away in her bag.

They decided it wasn't a good idea to discuss the Polyjuice Potion in the library where Madam Pince hid behind shelves to spy on students, and they also figured it wouldn't be wise to discuss this in the Common Room either with all the other students around. Jo could only think of one other place. So she and Hermione led the boys back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Seriously, this is the best place for us to go," Jo said to the boys. "It's the last place anyone will go, I promise you that."

It was true, as Jo and Hermione told the boys before, no one ever uses this bathroom because of Moaning Myrtle. They would never be discovered there, even in daylight. When they enter the bathroom, Moaning Myrtle was crying as usual. She ignored the four when they came in, and they ignored her back, not wanting to strike up a conversation that would only make her cry even more.

They sat down on the stone floor in the middle of the bathroom. Hermione took out the Moste Potente Potions book, and handed over to Jo. "All you," she said.

Jo took it in a heart beat and scanned the pages quickly until finding exactly what she was searching for, the Polyjuice Potion. She read it over a couple times while the others watched her quietly. Finally, Harry lost his patience. "Well?" he asked.

Jo sighed. "Well.. it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion."

Hermione took the book from Jo, now reading the potion herself. "I see... well, we can get some of these ingredients from the student cupboard, that shouldn't be a problem-"

"Yeah, I thought so too. But what about the powdered horn of a bicorn? Or the shredded skin of a boomslang?" said Jo. "And not to mention the little bit of the person we're transforming into..."

"Umm... come again?" Ron said quickly. "What exactly does that mean?

Jo and Hermione continued talking as if the boys weren't even there. "It's going to be a lot of stealing, Jo," Hermione said finally, closing the book.

"So what does that mean?" Harry asked. "Are you planning on breaking into Snape's personal storage?"

Jo gave a small smile. "Well... I haven't exactly ruled that out at all."

"Wow," Ron whistled. "You're all about breaking the school rules now, aren't you?"

"What other choice do we have?" Hermione said.

There was silence amongst the four. "Well," Harry said, breaking it. "How long will it take to make?"

Jo and Hermione shared a looked before Jo sighed and told them the truth. "A month."

"A month?" Harry said in shock. "A month? But, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then."

"We know," said Hermione, "but it's the only plan we've got, isn't it?" And it was true, no one else had anything else to offer.

If they were going to break a bunch of school rules, Jo wanted to do it for a reason. And trying to find out what Malfoy was up to and if he knew anything about the heir of Slytherin, or if he even is the Heir of Slytherin, breaking the school rules seemed like the right thing to do. Anything to prevent anyone else from being attacked in the school.

The next morning, Jo rolled over in her bed and looked up at the canopy above her. It was Saturday. Jo sighed. Then her eyes widen as she shot up from her bed. "It's Saturday!" she said out loud.

She quickly pulled the curtains from her bed aside and jumped out of her bed. She grabbed her red robes from her trunk and ran to the bathroom. Jo quickly got dressed and french braided her hair into two braids. Then, she took a look at herself in the mirror, taking in a deep breath.

Today was her first Quidditch match ever. As she stood there in her Gryffindor uniform, Jo's nerves started kicking in. The first match of the year was against Slytherin. An entire team that had the fastest brooms yet. And here Jo was with an older version of a Cleansweep broom she borrowed from the Gryffindor closet. She was really kicking herself now for not buying a new broom when she had the chance.

But maybe what Hermione had said the other day was right. The Gryffindor team was really talented. It didn't matter if they didn't have the fastest brooms or not.

Jo took a deep breath and left the bathroom, making her way down to the Gryffindor Common room where her brother was already his way over to the portrait hole, also dressed in his Quidditch robes.

"Hey, wait up!" she called over to him.

Harry smiled when he saw Jo running over to him. "Ready for the big match?" he asked her.

"Don't remind me," Jo muttered, crawling through the portrait hole.

"Don't worry, I'm a little nervous too."

When they reached the Great Hall for an early breakfast, the rest of the Gryffindor team was already there as well. All of them looking focused as they ate in silence. It was an intense feeling, but Jo loved it, even if she was having a small panic attack.

Eventually, the rest of the school joined them in the Great Hall for breakfast and then it was time for the team to head down to the locker rooms. When they were just outside of the locker rooms, Ron and Hermione appeared, wishing the twins good luck. Jo was starting to feel very sick.

She sat down on one of the benches, Harry sitting down right next to her. "Hey, you're going to be great! Just help me out and give me a head start on the score board, okay?"

Jo nodded quickly just as Oliver Wood stood before the team in the locker room, ready to give his big talk.

"It's the first match of the season," Wood began, "and if I'm being honest, this is the best quidditch team we've had since I've been here."

"You say that every year," Fred muttered.

"We may not have the broomsticks that the Slytherins have, but we've got the skill and talent to beat them. We've trained harder and longer than any other team. There's no reason why we we shouldn't win. Chasers, get those points on the board quickly. And Harry, catch the Snitch before Malfoy. It's all of nothing," Wood finished.

"Inspiring as always," George said, clapping.

"That's a lot of pressure," Jo muttered to Harry. She knew Wood could be intense, but this was a whole new level for her to see.

As they made their way onto the field, the team was greeted by the noise of the students in the stands cheering for both teams. "Focus, Jo, you can do this. Piece of cake."

"First sign of crazy is when you talk to yourself," George said to Jo, coming up next to her. "But don't worry, you'll do great!"

"Thanks," Jo smiled at him. She knew as soon as she was in the air, all nerves would disappear.

Both teams walked out to the middle of the field where Madam Hooch stood with the quaffle in her arms. She released the bludgers and snitch and told everyone to mount their brooms once Wood and Flint shook hands. "On my whistle... three... two... one..."

The whistle sounded and Madame Hooch threw the quaffle straight into the air. Jo pushed off the ground in a manner of seconds, soaring upwards towards the quaffle. As she predicted, every ounce of fear disappeared as soon as her feat were off the ground.

Jo held her arms out in front of her to reach the quaffle. She was just inches away from it when a green blur flew passed her and knocked her out of the way. Boos could be heard from the Gryffindor section in the stands when a Slytherin Chaser snatched the quaffle away.

"This is JoJo Potter's first quidditch match of the year," came Lee Jordan's voice, the commentator. "If she's anything like her brother, the Gryffindor team is sure to be a power house team this year."

Oh joy, Jo thought to herself. No pressure or anything... again.

Within the first few minutes of the match with Katie, Jo, and Angelina playing defense against the Slytherins, they were down by 30 points. Anytime the girls would pass the quaffle to each other, a Slytherin would snatch it away before it even reached the other person. Their brooms were no match for the Slytherins' brooms. They weren't fast enough and it was really bugging Jo out as she was trying her best. Now they were down 60 points.

She tried everything she could do to get the quaffle and then to hold onto it, twice she was nearly knocked off her broomstick from a bludger. Where were the Weasleys when you need them, she thought to herself.

Lee Jordan answered that questions for her. "Now Fred and George Weasley are flying beside Harry Potter trying to keep that bludger away from him..."

Jo ducked another bludger attack as it soared at her in quick speed on a mission. It flew right past her and Jo turned around quickly to see it fly straight for her brother. Harry was flying around with the Weasley twins on either side of him. As the bludger descended on the three, the Weasley twins were prepared. When the bludger was right on top of them, one of the twins would whack it away, only for it to fly away and then come right back. It kept going after Harry.

George was waving his arms frantically at Wood who understood and called for a time out.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams went to their side of the pitch to regroup together.

"Harry, what is going on?" Jo asked her brother when she landed right next to him. "Why are Fred and George all over you? I nearly got knocked off my broom from a bludger," she said and gave Fred and George a look.

"We're sorry, Jo" said George angrily, "but there's something wrong with one of the bldugers."

"Yeah, it won't stop attacking Harry," Fred said.

"Every time we hit it, it circles around and comes back," finished George.

"That's weird," Jo said, looking at her brother. Why would a bludger single her brother out?

"The Slytherins had to have done something to it," Angelina said, casting the Slytherins a dark look.

"I don't know about that," Wood said anxiously. "Madame Hooch keeps the game balls locked in her office."

"What do we do now?" Jo asked as Madam Hooch was making her way over to them.

"Listen," said Harry. "Just leave the rouge bludger to me. I can handle it. I won't be able to catch the Snitch if you two are following me around everywhere," he said, looking at Fred and George.

"We can't let you do that, Harry" said George. Fred nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, I agree," Jo added, looking at her brother. "There has to be another way..."

"Can you think of anything?" Harry asked her.

Jo sighed. "No."

"If we stop this match now, then we lose," Wood said, finally speaking up. He looked at Harry for a moment. "It's your decision, Harry."

"Wood, come on," George said quickly.

"Yeah, don't be thick," added Fred.

"This isn't right," said Angelina. "We can't let Harry deal with this on his own."

"I agree," said Katie Bell.

"Like Wood said, it's my decision," Harry said with a determine look as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Leave the bludger to me."

Everyone looked back at Wood. He gave Harry another long hard look and then said. "You heard the man."

Madama Hooch blew her whistle again. "Let's go Gryffindors!"

"Harry-" Jo said, grabbing her brother before he took off again.

"I'll be fine Jo, don't worry about me," Harry said.

"You really don't make it that easy," Jo muttered as she mounted her broom.

"Gryffindors have the quaffle- Katie Bell passes it to Jo Potter- back to Bell- over to Angelina Johnson. Look at these girls go," Lee's voice could be heard.

Jo, Katie, and Angelina flew closer together and passed the quaffle between each other as quickly as they could. It was the only way to keep the Slytherins at bay. They slowly made their way up the pitch towards the Slytherins goal post.

A bludger flew at Jo from a Slytherin player, George blocked it right before it could reach her. Jo quickly brought the quaffle behind her, ready to release it. The Slytherin's keeper was ready for her. Jo faked the shot, dropped the quaffle below her into the awaiting hands of Angelina who took a shot at the far post, the quaffle flying through the hoop. Cheers from the Gryffindors erupted. Finally they were on the score board.

Suddenly the cheers got louder and Jo looked around the pitch to see why. Harry was flying below her with his arm outstretched in front of him. The snitch was flying feet in front of his fingers, while Malfoy was laying on the ground, rolling around in pain.

The bludger that had been chasing Harry around all game came from the side and slammed into Harry's arm. Jo could hear the crack from where she was. Harry almost fell off his broom, but managed to stay on. Jo saw Harry pull his arm back, and reach out with his other arm. He reached out further, leaning forward, and then suddenly his was on the ground laying flat on his back. He raised his fist up to reveal a small golden ball in his hand.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch!" Lee's voice yelled over the cheers.

"Thank god," Jo said and flew down to her brother. She gasped and came to a complete halt when the bludger came back for one more attack. It came smashing down towards Harry who rolled over out of the way just in time. When it came back around for another attack, Hermione, who was running onto the pitch with other students and professors, raised her wand at the bludger and it exploded within seconds.

Jo took a deep breath and flew down to the ground right next to her brother. "Harry are you okay?" she asked quickly, looking at the arm Harry held gingerly close to his chest.

"No. I think..." said Harry as his grimaced in pain. "I think my arm's broken."

Professor Lockhart approached Harry from the crowd. "Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away."

"No!" Harry said quickly, trying to move away from Lockhart. "Not you."

"Poor boy, doesn't know what he's saying," Professor Lockhart said, pulling his wand out. He held Harry's arm in his hand, with his wand pointing at it. "Now, this won't hurt a bit. Brackium Emendo!"

A blue glow erupted from Lockhart's wand. He gave a huge grin and then lifted Harry's arm up.

There were several gasps from the crowd and Jo cringed, looking away. Harry's arm suddenly became limp and flexible. "Disgusting," she muttered, turning away.

"Yes, well..." Lockhart said, "that can sometimes happen, but the point is... you can no longer feel any pain." Lockhart pulled Harry's hand back all the way to his arm. No person should ever be able to move their arm that way, ever. "And clearly, the bones are no longer broken."

"Broken?" exclaimed Hagrid. "There's no bones left!"

"Much more flexible, though," Professor Lockhart muttered. He looked around at the group gathered around and his eyes fell on Jo. "Ah, Miss Potter, perhaps you should take him to the hospital wing."

"Good idea," Jo said, helping her brother up. Harry swayed a moment before gaining his balance.

Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor team, along with some other Gryffindors accompanied the two to the hospital wing. When they entered the hospital wing and told Madame Pomfrey what had happened, she was not happy.

"He removed your bones, Mr. Potter. You should have been brought straight to me," said Madame Pomfrey, leading Harry to an open bed in the hospital wing. "I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back..."

"You will be able to, won't you?" Jo asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." Madame Pomfrey poured out a potion from a skeleton bottle into a glass and handed it to Harry. Harry took one gulp and then spit the rest of the potion out.

"Well, what do you expect, pumpkin juice?" asked Madame Pomfrey. Then she noticed the large crowd gathered around Harry. "Out," she suddenly said. "Out, all of you! This boy needs rest now!"

Jo bent down and gave Harry a hug. "See you later, Harry," she said. "Great game, and amazing catch."

"Best one yet," Wood grinned.

"Crazy flying," added the twins."

"You did great too," Harry said to Jo. "First match of the season down. Now the others won't be so bad."

Jo gave him a smile. "Thanks," she said. "Now get some rest."

Jo walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room with the rest of the team and Ron and Hermione, all of whom were congratulating on a great first match. "You handled yourself very well out there," Wood had said to her.

"Still in love with Lockhart now?" Ron asked Hermione when they entered the common room talking about Harry's boneless arm.

She blushed furiously. "I'm not in love with him. And he just made a mistake."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hey, at least we won. You did pretty great Jo. And Malfoy's face at the end of the match was even better!"

Jo smiled at that. She wished she could have seen it.

* * *

Here's Chapter 10 for ya! Sorry it took longer than expected, I got kind of busy. But enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Jo had woken up the next morning feeling slightly soar. She had taken a beating from the quidditch match. Be that as it may, she had to be thankful that at least she left the match with all her bones attached. Unfortunately for her brother, he was not as lucky.

Jo had to admit she was curious to see if Harry had re-grown his bones back. She got out of bed slowly and got herself ready for the day. She wanted to see if Madame Pomfrey would let her see Harry after breakfast.

Jo looked over at the bed next to hers, it was empty. It wasn't unusual for Hermione to be up at the crack of dawn, even on the weekend.

When she was ready, Jo went down to the common room. Hermione was there sitting on one of the red comfy chairs working on homework. "How do you function before eating something?" Jo said to her, yawning and stretching before plopping down on the chair beside Hermione.

Hermione chuckled just as Ron came down the stairs. The three then decided to go to breakfast first, then see Harry.

As they walked down the staircase, the three fell in behind Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. They wore very serious faces, so naturally, Jo was curious. She beckoned the others to pick up their pace so they could get close enough to the professors to hear the conversation. Hermione didn't want to get any closer, but Jo pleaded with her eyes. Something had to have happened last night for the professors to look this overwhelmed and anxious.

"I'm telling you, Finius, the boy was frozen stiff... just like Mrs. Norris," Professor McGonagall was saying. "He was holding his camera at the time, possibly trying to get a photo of the attacker."

"Did he manage to capture a photo?" Professor Flitwick asked. Professor McGonagall shook her head no.

The three slowed down and let the professors carry on with their conversation. They found seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down quickly putting their heads together.

"Camera?"

"Just like Mrs. Norris?"

"Someone was petrified again?"

"It has to be Colin Creevey. Who else has a camera?" Jo said to the others.

Hermione nodded. "And he's a Muggle-born."

"Poor kid," Ron muttered.

The three got to talking. They decided that they had to start the Polyjuice Potion today. They couldn't afford to lose another day. If Colin was attacked this closely after Mrs. Norris, who knew when the next attack would take place. They had to talk to Malfoy as soon as possible and get all the information they could get from him. They knew if they put it off any longer, the longer it'll take to question Malfoy. Time was not on their side.

After breakfast on their way to the hospital wing Ron asked, "Well where do you suppose we can make it? We can't make it in front of everyone else."

"We know that, Ron," said Jo, looking over at Hermione. "Hermione and I already have a place in mind." The girls smiled at each other knowing they were on the same page.

Ron shook his head. "I should have known we'd spending a lot of time in the girls' lavatory..."

"Madame Pomfrey might be keeping Harry a little bit longer," Hermione said. "Why don't we get set up first and then go and see him?"

The three all agreed and a half hour later, they were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with an old cauldron and the book with the Polyjuice Potion in it. Hermione filled the cauldron with water and made a small fire underneath it. Jo was rereading the ingredients for the potion for the hundredth time. She wanted to have that potion memorized.

Finally, she closed the book and stood up. "I'm going to go check on Harry. He's probably wondering where I am by now." Jo just opened the door to the bathroom when she ran into Harry himself. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "I was just coming to see you. How are you? How's your arm?"

Harry quickly entered the girls bathroom, closing the door behind. "Fine," he said, moving his arm up and down. "A little stiff, but all my bones are back." He stopped in his track, looking at Ron and Hermione sitting behind the cauldron. "Is that the-?

"We're just getting started," Jo said to him.

"In here?"

"That's what I'm saying, mate," Ron exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine. Trust me."

"Harry, you didn't happen to hear... hear anything last night, did you?" Jo asked her brother.

"And by that, do you mean if I heard any voices that only I can hear?" said Harry.

Jo shrugged apologetically.

Harry sighed, "Yes I did, but that's not the only thing..." Harry then launched into what happened last night. When he finished, the others all looked around at each other. Harry had confirmed everything the professors were saying. Colin Creevey was the latest victim.

"You don't seem surprised?" Harry said, looking around at the other three.

"We overheard Professor McGonagall this morning..." Hermione said.

"There's more," said Harry. "Dobby visited me last night in the Hospital Wing."

"Dobby?" said Jo. "What did he want?"

Harry then explained everything Dobby had told him to the other three.

Jo couldn't believe her ears! Dobby was a persistent little fellow. First, he tried to get the twins in enough trouble at home so that they wouldn't be able to come to Hogwarts, close the barrier to the train on Harry and Ron, then send a bludger after Harry. It seemed like Dobby was very determined to make Harry disappear from Hogwarts. But it didn't make sense to her. Why was he focused on just Harry?

"You still don't believe it's Malfoy, do you?" Ron asked Jo.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear anything Harry said?" Hermione asked. "This isn't the first time the Chamber's been open before."

"And we already know how Malfoy feels towards Muggle-borns," added Harry.

The three looked at Jo expectantly. "Listen," she said. "We can't know for sure-" When the others began protesting, she raised her hand. "Not until we make this potion and question Malfoy ourselves. We need proof." And Jo was determined to get the proof she needed. She began working the Polyjuce Poition.

Like any news around Hogwarts, it traveled like wild fire. So of course the whole entire school knew about Colin Creevey and were coming up with their own version of what had happened to him. Jo noticed people walking in groups to classes, rather than on their own. She couldn't blame them, it was a little scary now that a student had been attacked. Which is why it was now so important to have the Polyjuice Potion finished.

As weeks went by, it was now December and the potion was only half completed. All four of them were staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holiday and they had found out that Malfoy was staying as well. Jo found that rather odd, considering how much crap he gave the Potters last year when they stayed for Christmas.

"But this is great!" Hermione said during dinner.

"I don't see how seeing Malfoy on Christmas is great..." muttered Ron. Harry nodded in agreement.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Boys, isn't it obvious? With Malfoy here for the holidays, its the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion!"

"But we still need a few more ingredients, don't we?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Hermione. "And unfortunately the only place we're going to get them from is from Snape's personal stash."

"You-you can't be serious!" Ron said in shock. "You want us to steal from Snape?"

"Hermione's right, Ron," said Jo.

"Of course she is," Ron muttered.

"We just need a diversion," Jo continued on as if Ron didn't say anything. "We have to distract Snape long enough for one of us to sneak off to Snape's office and get what we need."

Ron and Harry looked extremely nervous at that. "You want us to steal from Snape?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Don't be silly, Harry," said Jo. "We can't let you two do the stealing."

"Yeah, who knows what you two would take," added Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm going to be doing the actual stealing, you two would just get into more trouble."

"So we're supposed to distract Snape then?" Ron asked, still not looking fond of the plan.

"Actually, that's where I come in," said Jo. "We all known Snape has a soft spot for me for some reason... All I have to do ask him questions."

"And if that doesn't work?" Ron asked.

"I'll think of something," Jo answered vaguely.

"And what do we do?" asked Harry. "It doesn't sound like we have a part in this plan."

"Right on big brother," Jo said with a smile. "You and Ron just act your normal selves in class. Piece of cake!"

Potions lesson arrived later that week and the four were sitting at their usual table in the class. Jo looked up at Ron who's face was pale and sweaty. "Ron, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm just really nervous, that's all," Ron said, rubbing his hands on his pants.

Jo couldn't believe her ears. "What for? You don't have to do a thing!" Ron shrugged. "Ugh, I swear Ronald if you mess this up for us."

"Ignore him," said Hermione, narrowing her eyes at Ron. "Just wait for my signal."

Snape was currently sitting at his desk as the second years were brewing their own Swelling Solution. He had been sitting there for awhile now, blocking the way to his office.

Hermione bent down and took out a small pouch from her bookbag. "Here we go," she whispered as she stood up. Hermione quickly made her way across the room to the ingredient cabinet next to Snape's desk. Hermione gave him a small apologetics smiled. "Sorry, I forgot the fly wings."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, then continued on with the papers he was grading in front of him.

Hermione looked over at Jo real quickly and nodded. Jo's hand went up in a heart beat. "Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Um, Professor," said Jo politely, "I have a question about my potion. Something isn't right." Professor Snape nodded and moved away from his desk over to Jo, giving Hermione the opportunity to sneak behind his desk and into his office.

As Snape began making corrections to her potion, Jo realized that she wasn't giving Hermione enough time as she kept quickly glancing over towards Snape's office and Hermione was no where to be seen.

"You didn't measure these correctly," Professor Snape was saying. "Ms. Potter, is there a reason why you are so distracted today?" Jo froze. She could not think of anything, her mind was completely blank. "Ms. Potter?"

CRASH.

Jo turned around to see what had happened. Luck was truly on their side. For once, Jo was thrilled that Neville had somehow managed to knock over his cauldron, spilling his potion everywhere. Snape muttered something under his breath and then swept over to the back of the classroom. Jo looked back at Snape's desk, just in time to see Hermione slide out through the office door. No one else noticed as she hurried over to their table, giving a thumbs up. She had gotten the ingredients and Snape was still too distracted to notice. Jo knew one day, she'd have to thank Neville.

When the bell rang, the four quickly ran back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"How about Neville saving the day," Harry said as Hermione threw in the new ingredients into the cauldron.

Jo nodded her agreement. "We owe him." She picked up the spoon and began stirring the thick liquid. "Two weeks," she told the others. "It'll be ready in two weeks."

A week later, Jo found herself in the Great Hall with the rest of the school for Dueling Lesson ran by none other Gilderoy Lockhart himself. Of course all the girls in the school, including Hermione were ecstatic. Jo on the hand hadn't been real impressed with Lockhart ever since that pixie lesson...

"Gather round! Gather round!" came Professor Lockhart's voice. "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart was walking across a long platform in the Great Hall that had replaced the long four tables. The students gathered around on both sides of the platform, all eyes on Lockhart.

"In the light of the dark events of recent weeks," he addressed the hall. "Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works."

"Dumbledore really approved this?" Jo muttered to her brother who shrugged.

Lockhart suddenly got very serious. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Professor Snape walked up onto the platform looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him."

"The question is, will we still have Lockhart..." said Ron. Jo and Harry bother snickered while Hermione gave them all a glare.

Snape and Lockhart stood across from each other very closely and snapped their wands up. The entire hall fell silent as they watched their professors about to face off. Snape and Lockhart bowed at each other, then walked to opposite ends of the stage. They faced each other again in their dueling stances. "One," Lockhart began to count. "Two... Three."

"Expelliarmus!" said Professor Snape sending Lockhart soaring backwards in the air hitting the stage hard. Several of the students started laughing and Jo couldn't help but smirk.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Who cares?" Ron sniggered.

Lockhart slowly got to his feet. "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do, and if I had wanted to stop you, it would have bee only too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor," said Professor Snape.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape," Professor Lockhart said, "Let's have a volunteer pair," he said, looking around at the students and his eyes fell on Harry. "Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

The boys looked at each other excitedly and starting to make their way up the stage when Professor Snape added, "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?"

Next Jo knew, Malfoy was on the stage with her brother. They met in the middle, standing right in front of Jo. "Wands at the ready," called Lockhart, and the boys raised their wands.

"Scared, Potter," Jo heard Malfoy say to Harry.

"You wish," Harry responded back.

Jo smirked. "Get him, Harry," she muttered.

The boys didn't even bother to bow to each other. They turned on the spot to opposite sides of the stage, before facing each other again, getting into a dueling stance. Jo felt a little anxious for a moment, seeing her brother up there by himself. She wanted to be there with him, for him.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent, only to disarm," said Lockhart. "We don't want any accidents here. One... two..."

"Everte Statum!" yelled Malfoy. His curse hit Harry squarely in the chest, sending him backwards.

"That cheating little scum-" Jo said angrily. Laughter could be heard from the Slytherins.

Harry stood up quicker than Jo had anticipated and pointed his wand at Malfoy. "Rictusempra!" he yelled.

Malfoy was lifted off his feet into the air, landing right in front of Snape. More laughter from the crowd, especially from Jo and Ron. Snape bent down and pulled Malfoy to his feet.

"I said disarm only," Lockhart yelled. But the boys ignored him, ready to send other curses at each other.

"Serpensortia!" yelled Malfoy. There was a bright light, and then a large snack landed in front of Harry, ready to strike.

Snape moved forward. "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me, Professor Snape," said Lockhart. He pointed his wand at the snack. "Alarte Ascendare!" The snake suddenly flew straight up into the air and then back down onto the stage with a thump. The students there quickly backed up as the snake hissed looking around. It's eyes landed right only Justice Finch-Flethley who stood frozen in fear as the snake looked ready to strike again.

Harry then moved forward towards the snake making a hissing noise, a noise Jo had never heard from her brother before.

"What-?" whispered Jo, watching her brother advance on the snake. What's he doing, Jo thought to herself. The entire hall was silent watching Harry and the snake in fear.

Snape moved forward, pointing his wand at the snake. "Vipera Evanesca." And then the snake vanished.

Jo was staring at her brother. He was smiling at Justin, as if he did something good. Did he not know what just happened?

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin said to Harry, before turning on the spot and running away from the hall. Harry looked around confused. Maybe he didn't understand, Jo thought.

"Let's go," Ron said, moving up to Harry and pulling him down off the stage. Ron led Harry out of the hall past all the muttering students. Jo and Hermione were right behind them. No one said a word until they were back into the Gryffindor common room.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Ron said as soon as they checked that they were the only ones in the common room. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" Harry asked, confused.

"You can talk to snakes," said Hermione with a concern look.

"I know," Harry casually said.

"Excuse me?" Jo said, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean you know you can talk to snakes. Since when did this become a thing?"

"Last year at the zoo. When I accidentally set a python on Dudley," Harry answered.

Jo stared at her brother. "You mean to tell me that you actually talked to that snake? Why have you not told me about this"

"But so what?" Harry said quickly. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No, they can't," Hermione said. "It's not a very common gift, Harry."

"This is bad, Harry," Jo said, pacing back and forth. "First, you can hear a voice that only you can hear. And now you're speaking to snakes..."

"What's bad?" Harry asked, still not seeing the big problem. "If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh, that's what you said to it," Ron exclaimed.

"You were there, you heard me."

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language," said Ron. And the girls nodded when Harry looked at them for an answer that wasn't there.

"I spoke a different language?" Harry said in disbelief. "But I didn't realize- how can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know Harry, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on," said Jo.

"Harry, listen," said Hermione. "There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Pareslmouth. He could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly," Ron added. "Now the whole school is going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something."

"But I'm not!" Harry said defensively. "I can't be."

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be," said Hermione.

"But it doesn't make sense," said Jo. "If you're saying Harry's a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and can speak Parseltongue, why can't I?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know..."

Jo looked over at her brother. So much of their lives were a mystery, especially to them. What did all of this mean?


	12. Chapter 12

The next day of classes were brutal for Harry. Jo and Harry had been used to people staring at them all the time, being the Potter twins and all, but this was different. Now the entire school believed Harry was out to get all the Muggle-borns, which was bizarre thinking in Jo's opinion. She knew he brother and he was not capable of any of the rumors that were flying around. Harry was doing his best to ignore everyone, but Jo could tell the whispers and pointing were starting to get to him.

It was the afternoon and the second years were sitting in their study hall period. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs sat at the same table. Harry sighed very loudly, getting Jo's attention. Her brother was hunched over his book, almost trying to cover his face from everyone else. Jo looked down at the end of the table at the Hufflepuffs who were all staring at Harry.

"Hey, we're not blind you know," Jo said to them. "We can see you."

The Hufflepuffs quickly looked away and bent their heads together and started whispering, or maybe it was an attempt at whispering because Jo and the others could hear everything they were saying.

"So I told Justin to hide out in our dormitory," Ernie Macmillion was saying to the other Hufflepuffs. "I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best to keep a low profile for awhile."

"But why would he want to attack Justin?" asked Hannah Abbott.

"I guess he found out Justin is a Muggle-born somehow," said Erinie.

"And you definitely think Potter is the heir of Slytherin?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah," said Ernie in a condescending tone. "He's Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpet Tongue."

"Harry always seemed so nice though," Hannah said back. "And after all, he and is sister are the ones who made You-Know-Who disappear."

Thank you, Hannah, Jo thought to herself. Why couldn't anyone else put that together as well.

"That's probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place," Ernie countered back. "He didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him."

Jo had enough. She turned to Ernie and Hannah and the other Hufflepuffs. "Well maybe if Harry is another Dark wizard, it's probably in your best interest to not 'whisper' these things right next to him! Maybe I forgot to mention we're not deaf either!"

Harry closed his books. "It's fine, Jo. Just leave it." He threw his book in his bag and stood up quickly leaving the classroom.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Jo gave the Hufflepuffs a quick glare and ran out after her brother. She finally caught up to him by the staircases. "Harry, come on. Slow down!"

Harry stopped.

"Let them talk, Harry," said Jo, now standing beside him. "You and I both know it's not you. Ernie just likes to gossip."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but instead said, "Hagrid."

Hagrid had just turned the corner and stopped right in front of the twins. "Hello Harry, JoJo," he greeted the twins.

"Hagrid, what are you doing with that?" Jo asked, pointing to the dead bird in Hagrid's hand.

He raised the bird up a little higher, "It's the second one that's been killed this term. Now I reckon it's a fox or something. I was just getting Dumbledore's permission to put a little charm around the hen coup."

"Hmm, interesting," said Jo.

Hagrid smiled at her and then looked over at Harry, his face turning serious. "You alright there, Harry? You look all hot and bothered."

"It's nothing," Harry said quickly. "I gotta go." He left, leaving Jo and Hagrid staring after him.

"Oh, dear," said Hagrid. "Something's not right."

"It's been a tough day for him," Jo said. "I better go after him. Bye Hagrid!" Jo hurried off after her brother for the second time.

"Harry!" she called after him. He was standing in the middle of the corridor. Jo could see him looking around widely. She caught up to him, almost out of breath. "Harry, what is it?"

"I hear it again, that voice."

Jo looked around widely. "Is it close?" She couldn't hear a thing.

Harry nodded, "It's moving this way. Let's go."

The twins walked down the corridor and turned the corner, coming to a halt. Jo gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, taking a step back.

Before the twins floated Nearly-Headless Nick, staring off with a blank expression on his face. And just behind him, as the twins moved forward to see what was on the floor, was Justin, from Hufflepuff. He was frozen stiff, just like Mrs. Norris had been.

"I can't believe this," Jo said, bending down next to Justin. She touched his hand and jumped back. "He's so cold."

"Caught in the act!"

Both the twins jumped and turned around quickly. Filch stood behind them with a look of pure pleasure. "I've got you now, Potter," he said, then hurried away.

"Mr. Filch, no, wait!" Harry said, "You don't understand."

Jo stood up quickly as she noticed spiders crawling away from Justin out the window in a straight line, just as they had the night Mrs. Norris was attacked. "Harry, look." The two watched as they disappeared.

Footsteps could be heard around the corner. Filch had returned with Professor McGonagall. She clutched at her heart as she took in the sight before her. She looked at the twins very seriously.

"Professor," Harry said quickly. "I swear I didn't."

"He's telling the truth!" Jo added.

"This is out of my hands," said Professor McGonagall. "Come with me, the both of you."

The Potters followed Professor McGonnagall in silence. She came to a halt at the end of a corridor with a statue of a very large gargoyle. It was there that Jo asked, "Where are we going?"

"To see Professor Dumbledore," answered Professor McGonagall, not looking back at Jo. "Lemon drop," she said, and the gargoyle began to rise up with a staircase forming below. "On you go," she said to the twins.

Jo and Harry stepped up on the stairs as they continued to rise. Before Jo knew it, the twins were standing outside a door. As Harry raised his hand to knock, it opened slightly. Harry looked over a at Jo who nodded and he pushed the door opened.

The twins entered Dumbledore's office and looked around in awe. It was a beautiful room, in Jo's opinion, with many books and random instruments and artifacts that she had never seen before. But what really caught her attention were the many portraits on the walls with past headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. It appeared that all of the witches and wizards on the walls were sound asleep in their chairs. Jo found that facilitating.

"JoJo, look," Harry said, pointing above a bookshelf behind Dumbledore's desk. "It's the Sorting Hat."

The twins moved closer to it. Like the paintings on the wall, the Sorting Hat looked lifeless, just like an ordinary hat. Jo, however, knew that the Sorting Hat was anything but ordinary. She wondered how someone would make it come alive.

"Maybe you have to put it on in order for it to talk," Harry said, reading Jo's thoughts. He walked closer to it, about to reach out and pick it up when suddenly, the brim of the hat opened and began to speak.

"Ah, look who we have here."

"Um," Harry muttered, "I have a question for you- I was just wondering if you put me in the right house."

"Harry, how can you think that? Of course you belong in Gryffindor," Jo told her brother.

"Yes... You were particularly difficult to place, but I stand by what I said last year. You would of done well in Slytherin."

Jo took a step forward before Harry could say anything. "You're wrong," she said. "Harry's right where he belongs."

Harry moved away quickly from the Sorting Hat after that response to the other side of Dumbledore's desk. "Look at this."

Jo followed him. Standing on a golden stand was a bird. Or in this case, what looked like a bird dying. "He doesn't look well," Jo whispered, moving closer to the bird. It was sort of sad to look at.

The bird began making a gagging noise to which Jo took a step back. The bird shrieked and then suddenly burst into flames. Within seconds, it had disappeared to nothing but ash.

Harry and Jo looked at each other in disbelief. How did that happen?

A door in the back of the office opened and in came Professor Dumbledore. "Harry... Joanna.."

"Professor," Harry said quickly. "Your bird-

"There was nothing we could do-" said Jo.

"It just caught fire," Harry finished.

Professor Dumbledore gave a chuckle, a response that neither of the Potters had expected. "And about time too. Pitty you had to see him on a burning day,"

Jo and Harry exchanged questioningly looks to each other. "Professor?" Jo asked.

"Fawkes is a phoenix," explained Professor Dumbledore, coming closer to stand before the twins. "They burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes. Look."

The twins, still confused, looked down at the pile of ashes that began to move. Within seconds, a tiny head poked of the ashes revealing a tiny baby newborn bird.

"Whoa," Jo whispered in amazement.

"Fascinating creatures phoenixes are," said Professor Dumbledore, getting close to the baby bird. "They carry immensely heavy loads, and their tears have healing powers."

The twins watched Fawkes move around in the ashes. Jo looked up when she felt eyes on her and her brother. Dumbledore was looking at the two with a piercing glare.

"Professor," Jo began. "I'm not sure what you've heard, but Harry didn't open the Chamber of Secrets. He's not attacking-" The door burst open and Hagrid came running in. "-anyone." Jo finished.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, wait listen." Hagrid panted. "Professor Dumbledore, sir. It wasn't Harry."

"Ah, Hagrid..."

"I'd swear it in front of the Ministry of Magic."

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore said louder, silencing Hagrid. "Relax." Dumbledore moved closer to Harry, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I do not believe that Harry attacked anyone."

"Of course you don't. And-" Hagrid paused. "Oh. Oh..." he said, understanding what Dumbledore said. "Right. Well, I'll- I'll just walk out."

"Yes."

As soon as Hagrid left the office, Harry turned to Dumbledore and said, "You don't think it was me, professor?"

"No, Harry. I do not think it was you," answered Professor Dumbledore.

"See, Harry," said Jo.

"But," added Professor Dumbledore. "I must ask you is there something you wish to tell me?"

Harry and Jo made eye contact for half a second, and of course Dumbledore didn't miss a beat. Jo knew Harry was asking whether or not he should tell Dumbledore about the voices he's been hearing, and she hoped that within that moment of locking eyes, he understood she was screaming no. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the twins.

Harry shook his head. "No, sir, nothing."

Professor Dumbledore looked from one to the other. "Very well, then," he said. "Off you go."

When the twins left Dumbledore's office quickly and were down the hall, Harry stopped Jo. "You really think I shouldn't have said anything? Even to Dumbledore?" 

Jo shook her head no. "Not now, not even to Dumbledore. Once we question Malfoy and get the information we need, then maybe. But for now, it's best no one else knows about this..."

Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin, turned the corner and bumped right into Jo, almost knocking her over. "Hey, watch it!" She shot at the twins, then kept on walking.

"You okay?" Harry asked Jo.

She nodded her head and went to rub her arm where Daphne hit her, but stopped. A strand of blonde hair. Jo gently plucked it off her sweater. "Perfect," she muttered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

"We need this for the Polyjuice Potion," said Jo quickly. "I'll explain later... come on!"

As a result of the attacks of Nearly Headless Nick and Justin, it seemed that more than half the school decided to go home for Christmas. But as long as Malfoy stuck around, they were okay.

"Well I'm glad everyone is leaving," Harry muttered as the four were standing outside. A light snow had begun. "I'm tired of all the whispering."

A group of Hufflepuffs sped by quickly, staring at Harry and whispering away.

"Look everyone, it's the heir of Slytherin!"

"Be careful... he's a serious evil wizard!"

Fred and George burst into laughter as they passed by the group. Jo and the others looked at Harry... he didn't find it funny.

"Come on Harry," said Ron. "It's Fred and George just having a laugh."

"Yeah, and they're the only ones," Harry said bitterly.

"Okay... so half the school believes you go off to the chamber every night. Who cares?" pressed Ron.

"Maybe they're right," said Harry, turning away.

"Harry, wait!" called Jo as she, Ron, and Hermione ran to catch up to him. "Would you slow down?"

Harry whipped around. "Look, I didn't know I could speak Parseltongue. Why can I and not you?" He pointed to Jo, "What else don't I know about myself?"

"Harry..."

"Look," he said, catching his breath. "Maybe you can do something, even something horrible and not know you did it."

"You don't believe that, Harry. I know you don't," said Hermione.

"Beside, the Polyjuice Potion will be ready in a few days," Jo added. "In a few days, we may know who is truly the heir of Slytherin."

A few days had gone by and the Christmas Holiday had finally began. With more than half the school missing, the Great Hall was much quieter that evening for dinner.

"Everything's set," Jo said, sitting down from across Harry.

"We just need a bit of who you're changing into," added Hermione.

The boys nodded their understanding. "Crabbe and Goyle," Harry said.

"We also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy," said Hermione.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Come now, Ron, don't you have more faith in me?" said Jo. "I've got it all worked out." She pulled two cakes out of her bag. "I've filled these with a simple sleeping draught. Simple, but powerful. "

"Now," started Hermione, getting down to business. "Once they're asleep, hide them in the broomstick cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs, and put on their uniforms."

"Who's hair are you ripping out then?" Ron asked.

"We've already got ours," said Jo. She pulled out a vile of blonde hair. "Daphne Greengrass."

"So that's why you were excited about her hair..." Harry said, putting things together.

Jo nodded. "And Hermione has Milcent Bulstrode's hair."

"Make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these," said Hermione, pointing at the two cakes. "We're going to go check on the potion."

Jo paused before leaving the hall with Hermione. "This is pretty exciting, right? I mean I always wondered what the Slytherin Common Room looked like."

The others rolled there eyes.

"There's something wrong with your sister," Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Tell me something I don't already know." And they watched the girls leave the Great Hall.

The boys came bursting into the girl's lavatory as Jo was stirring the potion. It was bubbling away over the fire.

Hermione stood up quickly. "How'd it go? Did you get the hairs?" The boys held their hands up with locks of hair visibly seen between their fingers, a look of triumph on their faces.

"Nicely done, boys," said Jo with a smile. "I knew you could do it. Hermione, on the other hand..."

"Oh stop it," Hermione said quickly. She ushered the boys over to the sink where there were four separate glasses.

"Bring this over to JoJo. Once the glass is filled with the potion, add the hairs."

"Once we drink it," Jo said, pouring the disgusting looking potion into the glass Harry held out to her, we have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves."

Once everyone's glass was full and they had changed into the Slytherin robes Hermione snatched, they stood around looking at each other.

Jo sighed. Just looking at her glass of Polyjuice Potion made her feel like she was about to vomit. But she would have to get over it. What they were doing was important. They had to know what Malfoy knew. "Cheers," she said, raising her glass. And the four of them drank the potion.

It was just as bad as Jo had expected. Once she swallowed the last drop of her potion, she ran straight to the bathroom stall, ready for it come back out. But instead, she felt an odd burning sensation inside her. She felt her limbs getting longer, her body changing, the end of what used to be her long red hair was now blonde. She held her hands up to her face and immediately knew that they were not her own. She was now Daphne Greengrass.

Jo opened the stall door and walked over to the mirror. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. "Freaky," she muttered to herself, pinching her cheeks. She had successfully brewed the Polyjuice Potion. Not that she had any doubt in herself, but at the same time, she was very proud of herself.

"Woah" came a voice behind her. Jo turned around staring at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Bloody hell," said Crabbe. Only it didn't sound like Crabbe, it was Ron.

"We still sound like ourselves," said Harry.

"This is too weird," Jo said, looking around for Hermione. "Hermione, come on out, we're ready to go."

"I-I don't think I'm going," came Hermione's voice from one of the closed stalls.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Just go! You're wasting time!"

The boys looked over at Jo. "You guys go. I'll see what's wrong and try to catch up with you if I can. Just, act like dumb and dumber and try and get stuff out Malfoy, okay? Should be easy enough. He tells Crabbe and Goyle everything."

The boys nodded and left Jo in the bathroom with Hermione. She walked over and knocked on the stall door that Hermione had locked herself in. "Hermione, come on, what's wrong?"

"Please, Jo, don't." Hermione sounded so upset.

"Hermione, it's just me. Tell me what's wrong. The boys are gone."

There was silence for a moment, then Jo heard the stall door unlock and open very slowly. Hermione stood in the shadow before taking a step forward into the light.

Hermione had fur all over, her eyes turned yellow, pointed ears coming up from hair, and a bushy tail behind her. "It was cat hair!"

"Holy meow," Jo muttered.

Hermione burst into tears. "Oh, no," Jo reacted quickly. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean that. Listen, we can work this out, don't worry. I can take you to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will know what to do."

"You can't take me now! You're Daphne Greengrass. Why would Daphne Greengrass take me, a Gryffindor to the hospital wing?"

"Okay, then we'll wait until it wears off," Jo said.

Just then, Moaning Myrtle floated over to the girls. She took one look at Hermione and started cackling away.

An hour later, Jo had finally told Moaning Myrtle off and had calmed Hermione down. The girls were sitting on the bathroom floor against the sinks. Suddenly, Jo felt that odd sensation again inside her. She saw that her long and slender fingers had returned, she had shrunk a bit in the Slytherin robe, and her hair was back to her natural red color. She stood up and looked in the mirror. She was Jo again.

Jo looked down at Hermione who still remained looking like a cat. She had hoped Hermione would return to her usual self after the hour, but she wasn't sure if it was going to happen. The Polyjuice Potion was meant for humans, not animals.

Hermione stood up and looked into the mirror. When she saw she still was the same, she started to cry again. She ran back into the stall.

"Shhh, Hermione, it's going to be alright."

Then the came running into the bathroom, panting heavily. The potion had wore off on them too. Harry rammed his glasses back onto his face.

"That was close," Ron said, leaning over his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Yeah, we have so much to tell you two!" added Ron.

Before Jo could even answer, Moaning Myrtle appeared again, smiling away. "Wait till you see. It's awful." She started to giggle.

Hermione swung the door open slowly as Jo started explaining. "It was cat hair Hermione had taken from Millicent Bullstrode's robes. Polyjuice potion is meant for human transformations, not animals."

The boys jaws dropped when they saw Hermione. "Look at my face," she said in despair.

"Look at your tail," Ron said with a smile.

Jo punched him in the ribcage. "Not helping!" She turned to her friend. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go see Madame Pomfrey."


	13. Chapter 13

"What?!" Hermione blurted out. The four were sitting in the hospital wing. Hermione still had cat ears and a tail, but at least the fur had receded a little bit. Madame Pomfrey said it was going to take some time. The boys were now filling Hermione in on everything that happened while they pretended to be Crabbe and Goyle.

"I know, right?" said Jo. She, herself, was having a hard time accepting the news. "I was so sure it was Malfoy. So sure..."

"I think we all were," Harry said, nodding.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked. "If Malfoy has no idea who it is... we haven't got any new leads."

The others were silent. It seemed that their efforts in finding out who opened the Chamber of Secrets, all their planning and scheming, creating the Polyjuice Potion, it had all be a waste. They were back at square one.

They stayed with Hermione the remainder of the day until Madame Pomfrey made the others leave. Hermione made Jo promise to bring her her school assignments when classes resumed.

"You'd think being in the hospital wing would mean taking a break from school work," said Ron as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"It's Hermione, Ron. Would you expect anything else?" said Jo.

They continued to visit Hermione over the next several weeks after dinner, and continued to do so when the rest of the school returned from the holiday break, Jo always bringing Hermione her assignments. When the rest of the school returned from break, most of them thought Hermione had been the latest victim of the Chamber of Secrets. Jo had given up trying to reason with everyone, stating Hermione was awake and talking, not frozen or petrified in any way.

Jo and Harry were returning back to the common room one evening after another grueling Quidditch practice. Jo was happy that the weather had started to get a little warmer bringing in the spring coolness. Someone shot around the corner of the corridor quickly, a flash of long red hair disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Ginny," murmured Jo. She looked at brother in concern. "I'm going to go see what's wrong." She ran after Ginny, hoping she didn't lose her.

Harry continued walking back to the common room when he ran into Ron who had just come back from the hospital wing from seeing Hermione. They turned the corner, Harry filling Ron in all the drama of Quidditch, when they realized the floor was wet. Water seeped through under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry gave Ron a look, "Lets go see what's wrong with Moaning Myrtle now." The two entered the girls lavatory.

Ginny did not get that far. Jo saw her at the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall. Her head was thrown back against the wall, eyes closed. "Ginny!" Jo called, a few feet away. Ginny gave a start.

"Hey, hey, it's me!" Jo said quickly, putting her hands on Ginny's shoulder, trying to get Ginny to focus on her. "It's JoJo."

It took a moment before Ginny's eyes focused on Jo. They were red. She had been crying. "Gin... what's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head quickly, covering her face with her hands.

Jo gave Ginny a moment to calm down. "Okay, really Ginny, what's wrong?" She said.

Ginny took a deep breath and then said in a quiet voice, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Oh, Ginny, there's nothing wrong you at all. Why would you think such a thing?" said Jo quickly, pulling Ginny in for a hug. "Are you feeling alright? You don't look so well. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

Ginny pulled away. "No-no. I'm fine, really. I-I just feel like... like I'm losing control. I don't know what's happening."

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Jo suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She and Ginny had gotten so close over the summer, sharing the same room and being the only girls with a house full of older brothers. They stuck together. And now being back at Hogwarts, Jo realized that she had hardly hung out with Ginny at all during the school year. What kind of friend was she? "Do you need help with something? What can I do?"

"Forget I said anything," Ginny said suddenly. "I have to go." Before Jo could say or do anything else, Ginny had ran from her and disappeared around the corner.

After Jo's short conversation with Ginny, she had gone to the hospital wing to see Hermione and retold what happened to her friend. Hermione, like Jo, didn't know what to make of Ginny's strange behavior either. She had pointed out that Ginny had been really upset when Mrs. Norris had been petrified, even Nearly Headless Nick as well. It could possibly be from the stress of the events happening in the school. She also pointed out that Ron didn't seem to worried about Ginny so it was probably nothing to worry about.

Jo returned to the common room after Madama Pomfrey kicked her out of the hospital wing later that night. By the time she got back, Harry was the only one in the common room.

As soon as she was through the portrait hole, Harry bounded quickly to her, holding a black book. "There you are! I have to tell you something."

He jumped into his story. After Jo had gone after Ginny, Harry ran into Ron and were heading back to the common room when they discovered that Moaning Myrtle had flooded the girls lavatory. They decided to see what had happened. Moaning Myrtle was a mess. Harry explained that Moanying Myrtle was extremely upset because someone threw a book at her. She couldn't tell the boys who had thrown it, other then it had fell right through the top of head. Harry, against Ron's protest, had taken the book. He now stood in front of Jo with it.

"Ron warned me that this might not be a normal book, but I never really believed him," said Harry, handing Jo the book. "And it's not just your regular book, JoJo... it showed me things."

Jo took it in her hands. She opened the book. She knew right away that it was an old book, Jo could tell just by turning the pages, which she noticed were absolutely blank. "Showed you things?" Jo looked at her brother incredulously. "What do you mean, Harry, there's nothing in here."

Harry snatched the book from Jo's hands and ran over to the closest table. "Come here, see for yourself." Jo walked over to her brother, still feeling very confused. Harry took a quill, dipped in ink and let a huge drop of it fall into the middle of the page. "Watch."

Jo, convinced her brother was losing it, shook her head and looked down at the large black dot in the middle of a blank page. Slowly, it began to disappeared. "What the-?" Jo picked the book back up and watched more closely as the ink dot completely disappeared. She turned the page and saw that there was no trace of the ink at all. Closing the book Jo looked at the back and mummered. "Tom Marvarlo Riddle... who is that?" The name was written in gold letters.

"He was a student here fifty years ago," said Harry, and then started to explain how he found the book in the bathroom after Moaning Myrtle had flooded it, how Ron had warned not to mess with the book, how Harry ignored his warning anyway, and how he had written in the book and the book responded, and lastly how he found himself in a memory from 50 years ago, seeing Tom Riddle, and a younger Dumbledore and Hagrid."

"So it's a diary from this Tom guy who used to go here fifty years ago? But that's when the Chamber of Secrets opened the first time. Did you find out anything?" Jo spoke quickly.

Harry suddenly looked somber. "I know who opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago, and you are not going to like it."

Hermione was finally released from the Hospital wing the next morning, fur free and ready to go.

The weather had finally broke and spring had arrived. Most of the students were outside in between lessons to enjoy the nice spring breeze and sunshine. The four were also outside, walking around the courtyard. Harry was explaining to Ron and Hermione everything he had told Jo last night. All about the diary, Tom Riddle, the, monster, and lastly...

"It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago." Harry finished.

"It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be," said Hermione in disbelief.

Jo nodded her agreement. "Those were exactly my words." Jo still couldn't wrap her mind around Hagrid being the one to open the Chamber of Secrets. Hagrid... of all people. Their Hagrid... who loves creatures so dearly. Their friend. There could be no way he was capable of such a terror. It just didn't make sense to her. But Harry saw what he saw and heard what he heard. Jo would always take his word over anything.

"But we don't even know this Tom Riddle," said Ron. "He sounds like a dirty, rotten, snitch to me."

"The monster had killed someone Ron," Harry said, the four stopped in their tracks. "What would any of us have done?"

"Look, Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go and ask him about it?" said Hermione.

"Oh, that would be a cheerful visit," said Ron sarcastically. "'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us... have you been setting mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"

"Mad and hairy?" came a voice behind them. "You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you?"

The four jumped and turned quickly. "No," they all said quickly together. Maybe a little too quickly judging by Hagrid's face.

To change the subject quickly, Jo pointed to the cans in Hagrid's hands. "What's that you've got, Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked down at what he was holding. "Oh this? This is flesh eating slug repellent... For the Mandrakes, you know? Now, according to Professor Sprout they've still got a bit of growing up to do, but once their acne's cleared up, we'll be able to chop them up and stew them, and then we'll get those people at the hospital un-petrified."

The four nodded. It was good to hear that something was being done for those who had been petrified.

"In the meantime, though," Hagrid continued with a more serious tone, "you four had best be looking after yourselves. All right?"

"Of course, Hagrid," Jo answered as he walked away from the four.

"Harry!"

Neville came running towards the group. He came to an erupt stop bending over, trying to catch his breath.

"Harry, I don't know who did it, but you better come. Come on!"

Neville turned back around and the four dashed after him running back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They rushed up the stairs to the boys dormitory, Harry being the first one threw the door open and stopped.

"Woah," Jo said, walking in after her brother. The room was a mess, but not the entire room. Only Harry's section of the room had been thrown apart. Harry's trunk was open with his clothes spilling out, his blankets were in knots half on the bed and half on the floor, and his books were all over the floor. Clearly someone had come in here searching for something. Jo watched her brother as he went through his things.

"It had to be a Gryffindor," said Hermione, looking at the mess in front of her. "Nobody else knows our password."

"Unless it wasn't a student," added Jo.

"Whoever it was, they must've been looking for something," said Ron.

Harry stood up and looked over at them. "And they've found it. Tom Riddle's diary is gone." And gone was their only link to the Chamber of Secrets.


	14. Chapter 14

Now with the diary gone, the others relied on Harry's memory of what he found out in that memory to keep their investigation going. Although Jo and the others were still having a hard time believing Hagrid could be the one to have opened the Chamber of Secrets, the fact remained that a monster had killed someone. They all knew Hagrid had a soft spot for large and dangerous creatures. Just in their first year alone, they had encountered a large 3 headed dog and a baby dragon, both of whom belonged to Hagrid and he adored them as if they were a tiny adorable baby kitten. And because they still were not a hundred percent sure, the four decided that it would be best to not approach Hagrid on the subject until they had more information.

With the Easter holiday approaching, the second years were now being tasked with picking their subjects for the third year. Jo found picking courses exciting.

"Do we still have to take potions?" Harry mumbled gloomily. Jo knew Harry would give anything to not be in Snape's class anymore, but unfortunately for him, they couldn't say goodbye to Snape just yet.

"Sorry, Harry," Jo said with a smile. "Can't get rid of that one yet."

Harry sighed and went back to looking at the new classes offered for third years.

Although this was exciting to Jo, she still felt nervous about picking classes. She had no idea where her interests laid at this point, and had no idea what sort of career she would have once her schooling was completed. But she took comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone, for her brother was just as lost as she felt. She had listened to the advice of older students, but what did she know?

In the end, Jo picked new classes that sounded the most interesting to her. Hermione had simply signed up for everything, even after Jo told her that it couldn't be done. And Harry and Ron signed up for the easiest classes they could take.

In the following days, Harry and Jo were kept extra busy with the amount of practices they had for Quidditch. Anytime there was a spot opened for booking the pitch for practice, Wood jumped right on it, never missing a chance to squeeze in another practice. Their next match for the cup was against Hufflepuff. Jo liked their chances of winning more and more after each practice.

The morning of the match arrived and they couldn't have asked for better weather conditions. Not a cloud in the sky, just the sun and a light breeze. Perfect Quidditch conditions. The match wasn't until later in morning, so Harry and Jo decided they would keep their Quidditch things in the common room until it was time.

Wood was still going through plays with the team, even at breakfast. Jo tried to listen, but when food was in front of her, it was hard to concentrate on anything other than her plate. Besides, most of it was things Wood was saying he had already told them in their million practices before.

With the time closing in on the match, Harry and Jo headed back to the Gryffindor common room to collect their broomsticks with Ron and Hermione. On their way up the staircase, Harry gave a yelp. "The voice! I hear it again! Didn't you?"

Jo and Ron shook their heads no while Hermione squealed. "Oh my gosh! I've just realized something!" She turned around, "I have to get to the library!" Hermione started sprinting away from them.

"But Hermione!" Jo called after her. "The match!"  
"I'll see you there," Hermione called over her shoulder, and then she was gone.

Harry turned to Jo. "You two are on the same wavelength. What did she just realize?"

Jo shook her head in confusion. Usually she and Hermione were always on the same page. But there are times, like the one now, when Hermione is several steps ahead of her. "No idea. I wonder why she's going to the library."

"When in doubt, go to the library, right?" said Ron shrugging. "It's what she does."

Harry and Jo quickly retrieved their broomsticks and were back in the Main Entrance. Most of the school was filing out onto the front steps and heading down to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry, Ron, and Jo followed, all guessing at what Hermione had just realized.

Harry and Jo were the last to arrive in the locker room as Wood started giving his usual pre-match speech. Jo looked over at her brother. Harry was not clearlyy not focused on the match at all. He must have been thinking about the voice again.

"Hey, Harry," she whispered. "Don't worry, okay? Just focus on the game and catching the snitch, and then we can focus on that voice. It's game time."

Harry nodded.

"Alright," Wood said, and the team stood up and headed for the entrance of the pitch. "We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker, and smarter."

"And not to mention, they're dead scared that Harry'll petrify them if they fly anywhere near him," said Fred while George snickered.

"Well, there's that too," said Wood.

Jo rolled her eyes at the Weasley twins. Leave it to them to make a joke about the Chamber of Secrets.

As soon as they got to the entrance of the pitch, Professor McGonagall came hurrying over to them, a scroll in her hand.

"Professor McGonagall," said Wood in surprise.

She stood in front of the team. "This match has been canceled," she said in strained voice.

Wood's jaw dropped. "They can't cancel Quidditch."

"Silence, Wood," said Professor McGonagall. "You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower. Now." Then she turned to Jo and Harry. "Harry, Joanna, you and I will find Mr. Weasley. There's something the three of you have to see."

The tone of her voice and the seriousness of Professor McGonagall's face made Jo's stomach turn. Something big had to have happened for the school to cancel a Quidditch match.

They found Ron with the rest of the school heading back to the castle. Harry waved him down, and Ron joined them as they walked inside together. But, instead of going to the common room like the rest of the school, Professor McGonagall lead the three in a different direction. The hospital wing.

When they entered the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall turned to the three. "I warn you. This could be a wee bit of a shock."

A wee bit was an understatement. Jo's heart dropped at what she saw.

Hermione, her best friend, laid on one of the beds in the hospital wing completely frozen. She had been petrified. Her face and eyes were completely blank. Jo rushed to the bed and grabbed one of Hermione's hands. It felt like stone in her own. "Hermione," she whispered.

"She was found near the library, along with this," Professor McGonagall said quietly, picking up a small mirror. "Does it mean anything to any of you?"

"No," answered Harry, as Jo and Ron shook their heads.

"Now, I know you would like to stay with her a bit longer, but I can't let you do that today. I must take you back to the common room to give an announcement and you must be present for it. There will be time to visit her again," said Professor McGonagall. After muttering their goodbyes, the three followed their professor out of the hospital wing and back to the common room.

"Could I have your attention, please?" McGonagall addressed her house, unrolling the scroll Jo noticed her holding earlier. Everyone instantly fell silent. Professor McGonagall had that affect. "Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately: all students will return to they house common rooms by 6:00pm every evening. All students will escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions." She rolled up the scroll and looked around at her students seriously. "I should tell you this. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed." Professor McGonagall exited the common room.

Whispers erupted as soon as Professor McGonagall was gone. Jo looked around at her fellow Gryffindors. It had never crossed anyone's mind that they would close the school. Her eyes landed on Ginny. Her face was extremely pale and Percey stood by her, his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. When Ginny saw Jo looking at her, she quickly looked away, avoiding Jo's questioning look.

Harry pulled on Jo's arm. "We've got to talk to Hagrid. I can't believe it's him, but if he did set the monster loose last time, he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But you heard McGonagall," said Ron. "We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class."

Harry and Jo shared a look. "I think it's time we get our dad's cloak out again, don't you think?"

The twins had inherited an invisibility cloak from their father. The cloak would be their only chance at sneaking out late at night undetected. However, it wasn't as easy as a trip as they thought it would be. There was almost a teacher, ghost, and prefect down every corridor. The three had to make sure they were absolutely quiet when passing. They didn't dare take a breath until they were out the front doors.

They hurried across the ground in the night. When they reached Hagrid's hut, Jo banged on the door loudly.

"Who's there?" they heard Hagrid call, and then the door burst open. Jo's eyes widen when she saw Hagrid standing in front of them with a crossbow pointed right at them. "Hello?" said Hagrid, peering out his door. "Hello?"

Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off the three of them. "What's that for?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing. I was expecting..." said Hagrid. "It doesn't matter. Come on in. I just made a pot of tea."

The three came in and Hagrid closed the door behind them. Fang jumped up on Ron, nearly knocking him backwards. Hagrid went over to the kitchen table and poured tea into the first mug. It was like he didn't know what he was doing, or even aware of it. Hagrid kept pouring the tea and it overflowed the edges of the mug and onto the table.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" Jo asked quickly. She grabbed a towel and helped clean up the table.

"I'm fine. I'm all right."

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that, all right," said Hagrid. He looked sad.

Harry looked at Jo and nodded. She was going to take the lead on this one. "Look," she began. "We have to ask you something." Taking a deep breath, she asked the big question. "Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid closed his eyes, as if ashamed. "What you have to understand about that is-"

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Someone was knocking on the door. Fang started barking and scratching at the door. "Quick, under the cloak," said Hagrid. "Don't say a word. Be quiet, all three of you."

Jo, Ron, and Harry ran over to the corner of the room and Harry threw the cloak over them. Hagrid waited until they disappeared before opening the door, crossbow in hand again.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Good evening, Hagrid. I wonder, could we...?" came Professor Dumbledore's voice.

"Of course. Come in. Come in," Hagrid said, backing away from the door. Dumbledore entered the hut with a man Jo had never seen before.

"That's dad's boos," whispered Ron to the twins. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

"Bad business, Hagrid, very bad business," said Cornelius Fudge. "Had to come. Three attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act."

"But I never-" began Hagrid, looking alarmed. "You know I never, professor."

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus, look, Hagrid's record is against him," Fudge said. "I've got to take him."

"Take me where?" Hagrid's voice rose. "Not Azkaban prison!"

Jo gulped. Was the Minister really going to take Hagrid to prison? She still couldn't believe that Hagrid was the one to open the Chamber of Secrets. Not after Hermione being attacked. But they never really had a chance to hear what he had to say about that. And now hearing the Minister talk about taking Hagrid away, Jo didn't want him to.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Hagrid," said the Minister.

The door slowly opened and another voice could be heard and Jo felt the hairs of her arms stand up. "Already here, Fudge? Good." It was Lucius Malfoy. He entered the hut.

"What are you doing here?" Hagrid asked angrily. He clearly did not like Malfoy stepping into his home. "Get out of my house!"

"Believe me," said Malfoy, taking a step further into the house... right in the direction of the three. "I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your..." He stopped right in front of the three and they held their breaths. "You call this a house? Hmm..." He turned back around to the Minster, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. "No, I simply called at the school and was told the headmaster was here."

"Well, what exactly is it that you want with me?" asked Dumbledore, eyeing Malfoy.

"The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside," said Malfoy.

There was a moment of silence. Jo thought they might be able to actually hear her heart beating so fast out of her chest. They can't get rid of Dumbledore. Especially not a time like this. "This is an order of suspension," Malfoy continued, holding a scroll of parchment out. He handed it directly to Dumbledore. "You'll find all 12 signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch. Well, what, with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"You can't take Professor Dumbledore away," said Hagrid quickly. "Take him away, and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance. You mark my words, there'll be killings next."

"You think so?" asked Malfoy, arching an eyebrow.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, speaking for the first time since Malfoy dropped that bomb on them. Then he addressed the group. "If the governors desire my removal, I will, of course, step aside."

Jo's eyes widen. This couldn't be happening right now. All she wanted to know was if Hagrid knew who opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago. Now he was being sent to prison and Professor Dumbledore was being forced to step down. How was the school safe now?

"However," continued Dumbledore, walking across the room to Malfoy, who only stood feet away from the three, "you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Dumbledore's eyes turned towards Jo, Harry, and Ron. As if he was seeing right through the Invisibility Cloak at them.

Malfoy looked over his shoulder to see what Dumbledore was looking at. He seemed to believe that Dumbledore was crazy. "Admirable sentiments. Shall we?"

He walked over and opened the door. Dumbledore's eyes lingered on the three a little bit longer, and Jo could have sworn she saw a smile. Then he turned and went out the door, with Malfoy right behind him.

"Come, Hagrid," said the Minister, when it was just him and Hagrid left.

Hagrid looked all around the room with wide eyes. "Well," he coughed. "If um... If anybody was looking for some stuff, then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yep. That would lead them right. That's all I have to say. Oh and someone will have to feed Fang of course, while I'm away."

Fudge looked more confused then ever. "Good boy," he said to Fang, and he followed Hagrid right out the door.

Once the door had closed, the three threw the Invisibility Cloak off.

"Hagrid's right," said Ron. "With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day."

"What are we supposed to do now?" said Harry.

But Jo was already ahead of them. "Look," she said, pointing to the window. "Didn't Hagrid say to follow the spiders?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on!" Jo pushed past the boys and threw the front door open. Fang was on her heals. She quickly ran to the side of Hagrid's hut to the window where she saw the spiders crawling out in a single file line, similar to the times when she saw someone after being petrified. The spiders, Jo watched, were moving quickly into the Forbidden Forest. "Lets go," she said when the boys stood next to her outside.

She and Harry took a few steps forward but were stopped by Ron. "What?" he squealed out.

"You heard what Hagrid said: 'follow the spiders'," said Harry.

Ron's voice raised a few octaves higher. "But they're heading to the Dark Forrest!" Jo sighed as Harry rolled his eyes. The twins ignored his protest and turned back around. "Why spiders?" Ron continued to complain. "Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"

The three paused on the outskirt of the Forbidden Forest. Jo turned to the boys, a determine look on her face. "We need answers. And if this what we have to do to get them, then we need to do this. We owe it to Hermione." The boys nodded their agreement, Ron taking a huge gulp once they moved forward into the trees.

"Lumos," Jo muttered, as they entered the forest. Any light they had from the moon disappeared once they were in the cover of the trees.

"Good idea," said Harry, doing the same as well.

Ron, however, looked down at his broken wand. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to risk it... So I brought this." And he held up a lantern he took from Hagrid's.

"There!" Jo said, pointing to her left. The spiders were moving quickly across the forrest floor, heading towards the heart of the forest. She arched an eyebrow at Ron. He sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm ready..."

Jo, Harry, and Ron followed the spiders by wand light, Fang walking closely by them. They walked on in silence for awhile. Jo ignored the feeling of them being watched as they journeyed through the forest. She was reminded of the last time she was here during her first year at Hogwarts and the hairs on the back of her neck and arm rose. It was then that Harry and Jo had come face to face with Voldemort for the first time and were saved by a centaur. Jo shook her head quickly to get rid of the image. She couldn't think about that now. Her focus had to be on these spiders and finding answers.

The trees had gotten thicker after walking for about a half hour. Jo had to watch her step so she wouldn't trip over the roots growing in a every direction. They had to be getting closer, they just had to be.

Fang suddenly let a loud bark, nearly scaring Jo to death. "What is it boy?" she asked, looking down at the dog. He growled looking over towards their right. A loud grumbling sound came from that direction.

"I think something is over there," said Harry, lifting his wand higher to see. "Something big."

"Shh, listen," Jo said, straining her ears. "It sounds like its moving towards us." She, too, raised her wand, but in a more defensive stance. Lockhart would be proud if he could see. Maybe she did learn a little something from that Dueling Club...

"It's moving towards us?" Ron blurted out nervously.

Fang barked again just as a sudden light blinded the three and the grumbling sound grew even louder as the thing came closer.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, moving forward. "Guys that's my dad's car!"

Jo let out her breath and laughed. "The car you boys drove to school in? But whats it doing in here?"

"Must of been here all this time," said Ron, looking at his father's car. "The forest has turned it wild."

The car revved loudly and it's light went out. It moved back into the shadow and darkness of the forrest. Jo looked over at the boys. "If that's the only thing we run into on this little field trip here, I will help the both of you with our next potions paper."

Harry smirked at her. "What? Were you afraid of the car?"

"Oh, come on," said Jo, giving him shove. "Like you weren't scared for a second back there. 'Something big is coming!'"

"Not to ruin our celebration of still being alive," Ron interrupted. "But I think we've come to the right spot."

Jo, following Ron's gaze, saw the tiny spiders they had been following converging into a spot to their right. The roots of the trees made a canopy over a dark pathway and the spiders crawled into the dark tunnel. "I think you're right, Ron."

They paused, standing around the entry way. "Well," Harry said finally, "we've made it this far, right?"

Jo nodded. "Can't stop now."

Harry stepped over the first root and entered the dark pathway, followed closely by Jo with Fang, and then Ron bringing up the rear. Within minutes, the three found themselves in a big, open clearing. Jo looked around with wide eyes. The trees had suddenly looked ten times larger. Large webbing went in and out of the spaces between each trees. That feeling of being watched returned, and she did not like it one bit. She felt exposed. "I don't like this Harry," Jo whispered.

"Can we go back now?" Ron squealed.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound of branches breaking came from in front of them. A loud voice boomed, "Who is it?" Something large moved in front of them.

"Don't panic," Harry whispered to Jo and Ron.

"Hagrid, is that you?" the deep voice asked. The ground seemed to shake as the large creature moved towards them.

"We're friends of Hagrid's," Jo called out. Somehow she managed to keep her voice firm and clear.

And then they saw it. The biggest spider Jo had ever seen in her life. And in that moment, Jo actually shared a fear of spiders with Ron. Fang whimpered and the three moved back several steps as the spider entered the clearing with them.

"And you- you're Aragog, aren't you?" asked Harry.

"Yeessssss," said the spider.

"The spider from the memory?" Jo whispered to her brother. He nodded quickly.

"Hagrid has never sent humans into our hollow before," said Aragog.

"He's in trouble," said Harry. "Up at the school, there have been attacks."

Jo added quickly, "They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before."

"That's a lie," Aragog said angrily. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets."

A flood of relief ran through Jo. Hagrid wasn't the one. Not that she completely believed it, but now she had her answer.

"Then you're not the monster?" Harry asked, referring to the memory he had witnessed from Tom Riddle's diary.

"No," said Aragog quickly. "The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler."

"Harry..." Ron whispered, pulling on his sleeve. "Shush, Ron," Harry shot back quickly.

Jo ignored the boys. "But if you're not the monster, then what did kill that girl 50 years ago?" Harry explained to them that a girl had died fifty years ago when the Chamber of Secrets opened the first time.

A clicking noise came from Aragog. "We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others." Jo realized that the clicking noise Aragog made was out of his own fear of the creature.

"But have you seen it?" Harry asked quickly.

"I never saw any part of the castle, but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

A bathroom? Jo looked at her brother quickly. But that can't mean Moaning Myrtle, can it? She had been right there with them half of the school year, and not once did Jo ever wonder what had happened to her... Jo now even realized that Moaning Myrtle was still in her Hogwarts robe as well. How could they not realize?

"Harry..." Ron said again in a panic voice.

"What?" Harry said forcefully. He and Jo were getting to the same realization, and Ron didn't seem to follow at all because he was worried about something else. Jo watched as he pointed upwards with a shaky hand. She and Harry slowly looked up.

Jo gave a gasp. Above the three were more spiders. Although they were smaller than Aragog, they were still an abnormally large size. "Nope," Jo whispered to the boys. "One big spider is enough for me."

Harry looked back at Aragog, "Well, thank you," he managed to get out. "We'll just go." Jo and Ron nodded eagerly.

"Go?" asked Aragog, "I think not." He started moving closer to the three as they backed away.

"Not good, not good, not good," Jo whispered. The spiders above started to descend down on them.

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst," Aragog threatened. "Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

The spiders surrounded the three. "Can we panic now?" Ron asked.

"Oh we can definitely panic now," Jo said, raising her wand. Harry did the same. The three turned for the exist.

Suddenly, a spider dropped down in front of them, blocking their way. "I really, really, REALLY hate spiders!" Ron yelled and swung the lantern at the spider. It screeched and scurried away. Another spider came at them, and Ron swung again, knocking it back.

Jo was impressed. She didn't think he had it in him to attack first. Really hating spiders must have motivated him. But she couldn't dwell on that any longer because now the three were surrounded by spiders on all sides. There was nowhere for them to run. Fang started whimpering. For a big dog, he was pretty useless.

"Know any spells?" Ron panted.

Jo's brain was spinning. "Not anything powerful for all of them." Think, think, think, she thought to herself.

The spiders kept pushing in on the three and Fang until they were standing on top of each other. Jo thought they were goners just when a bright light filled the entire clearing and a loud revving sound filled their ears. The Ford Anglia, the Weasley's car, came crashing down into the clearing, knocking spiders out of the way. It came to a complete stop in front of the three. All the spiders scurried quickly away.

Jo and the boys looked at the car in amazement when its doors opened wide. It was telling them to get inside. "Let's go!" Jo yelled at the boys and ran for the car.

But the spiders weren't finished with them yet. They came charging back. One closed in on Jo right when she got to the door. Before she could even utter a word or point her wand, Fang charged the spider knocking it away. Jo took her thought back of him being useless. "Thanks, Fang," she panted. "In the car, go!" Fang jumped into the back seat of the car, Jo quickly following. She closed the door just in time of another spider making it's attack.

Harry and Ron were already in the front seat of the car as spiders started climbing on top of the car, trying to find a way inside. "Go!" Harry yelled, and the car came alive.

The car moved in reverse out of the clearing and away from the spiders. How they didn't crash, Jo couldn't tell you. The spiders continued to chase the car, but they were losing ground. Jo's heart was beating a mile a minute. She couldn't believe that they made it out of that without becoming a snack. When the spiders were completely lost from view, the three looked around at each other and started giggling as the adrenaline left them. They couldn't believe at how lucky they had been.

"Glad we're out of there," said Ron, looking at the twins.

Jo nodded, "Ron, I think I've finally understood your fear of spiders," she said, and she casually rubbed at her arms, shaking the feeling of something crawling on her.

Then, Jo's heart nearly jumped out of her skin. A spider had come out of nowhere and had it's pincers around Ron's neck. "Harry, do something!" she yelled at her brother. He had a better shot than she had.

Harry pointed his wand at Ron. "Move to the side," he yelled at Ron. When he had a clear shot he yelled, "Arania Exumai!" A blinding flash of light blasted from Harry's wand and knocked the spider away from Ron and into the forrest. The car started driving again at full speed, this time soaring into the air, leaving the ground and any other lingering spiders behind.

"Thanks for that," said Ron, catching his breath.

"Don't mention it," Harry said, taking a deep breath.

The car flew over the Forbidden Forest. Jo could see lights from the castle close by. She just wanted to be back in her four poster bed safe and sound. Within minutes, the car began to descend, landing on the ground right outside Hagrid's hut. Once on solid ground, the three tumbled out of the car quickly.

"Follow the spiders. Follow the spiders!" Ron said angrily. "If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him."

Jo nodded and said, "I think following butterflies would have been a lot better."

Before the others could respond, the car backed away from the three and drove back into the Forrest, it's new home. They all watched in silence.

Ron rounded on the twins again once the car was gone, "I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?"

"A couple things, actually," Jo said, "You were too preoccupied about the spiders."

Ron glared at her as Harry said, "We know Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."

"And we know that the girl who was killed by the monster was discovered in a bathroom," added Jo. "Who do we know that lives in a bathroom?"

Ron looked back and forth from Jo to Harry. "But-no.. You don't mean? You really think it's Moaning Myrtle?

Jo did a recap. If she recalled what Harry had explained to her about the memory he'd seen, this is what they know now. "When the Chamber of Secrets opened fifty years ago, a girl was killed by the monster that lives there. The school was going to close. Tom Riddle didn't want that to happen, so when he learned of the creature Hagrid was hiding in a box, which happened to be baby Aragog, he framed Hagrid for it. Hagrid was innocent all along. He had nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle saves the day. But Aragog did tell us that the girl who had been killed was discovered in a bathroom. It has to be Moaning Myrtle. Who else is there?" Jo finished with a deep breath.

"But we still don't know what the monster is, or how Moaning Myrtle died," said Harry.

"Well," Jo said brightly taking the Invisibility Cloak from Harry and throwing it over the three, "we just have to go and ask her now, don't we?"

As they walked back to the castle thinking about the events of the night, Ron turned to Jo and said, "Are you still going to help us with our next potions paper?"


	16. Chapter 16

It had been three days since Jo, Harry, and Ron had escaped Aragog in the Forbidden Forrest. Even though Jo was somewhat annoyed that they were almost eaten by giant spiders, she was still glad they had gone in there. The three knew what they had to do next. Moaning Myrtle was the key. They needed to see her and fast.

By now, the rest of the school had heard about Dumbledore and Hagrid's absences, and rumors of Hagrid spread like wildfire. Only Jo, Harry, and Ron knew the truth. But they couldn't tell anyone about it. How would they explain they watched Dumbledore and Hagrid be taken away by the Ministry and then followed spiders into a forest they were not allowed in?

This didn't deter them of their mission. Meeting Aragog had not been a complete waste. Although they left with more questions than answers, they did learn that Hagrid was not the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago, and that a girl had died in the lavatory from the monster that dwells in the chamber. Moaning Myrtle was their next piece to the puzzle. The only problem was that security had increased tenfold. There was always at least a prefect, teacher, or ghost patrolling a corridor at all times. How were they supposed to go back to the first scene of attack? And time was running out as they entered the month of June. And what does June mean?

"This is not good," Jo moaned, slamming her book down on the table in the Gryffindor common room. "How could I not even think about exams? I'm not prepared at all!"

"Hey, JoJo, can you tell me the ingredients again for the Sleeping Draught?" asked Harry.

"Oh, that's simple... all you need is some herbs, flobberworm mucus and valerian springs," said Jo simply.

Harry smirked as Ron arched an eyebrow at Jo. "You sound pretty prepared to me," he said.

"Shut up," Jo muttered, picking her book back up. "Hermione would not have let me been so foolish to forget about exams... I miss her."

Hermione had been petrified for quite some time now. And Jo could only imagine how'd she react when she finds out she missed finals. Hermione starts preparing for them on the first day of the school year. Fortunately for those who are petrified, though, Professor McGonagall announced in their last Transfiguration class that the mandrakes were almost ready; this was a relief to Jo because she very much missed her best friend.

"We'll try and sneak into the Hospital wing this week," Harry said, trying to comfort his sister. With the extra security, visitors were no longer to be in the hospital wing. There was fear that those who had been petrified would be attacked again.

Ginny sat down in the empty chair at the table the three were currently occupying. Her face was even paler than before, and it looked like she had even lost weight. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Jo asked. "Are you okay?"

Ginny's leg was bouncing a mile a minute as she taped her fingers on the table. She looked around quickly, as if to see if others were listening. "There's something I have to tell you," she whispered. Ginny's eyes darted between the three of them, landing on Jo last. "Something important... something about the Cham-"

"Ginny, there you are!"

Percy came up behind her. "Mums concerned that you haven't answered any of her letters. You need to write to her right now."

Ginny nodded quickly and stumbled out of the chair. She headed in the direction of the girls' dormitory.

"Really, Percy?" Ron said angrily. Even he looked alarmed of Ginny's behavior. "She was just about to tell us something important!"

Percy shrugged like it was none of his concern and walked away.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Jo said and hurried after Ginny. She stopped her on the steps. "Ginny, wait! What did you want to tell us?"

Ginny stopped and shook her head, looking around. "No, I-I-I can't tell you here," she said. Then she leaned in and whispered in to Jo's ear. Jo's eyes widen as she wondered why Ginny would want to meet her there. "And come alone," Ginny added. She left Jo on the steps of the dormitory feeling very confused.

Later that day, Jo had told Harry and Ron what Ginny had said to her. "And she told me to come alone."

"Why would she want to meet you in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" asked Harry.

Jo shrugged. "Maybe she knew it was the only place to get totally privacy?"

Ron looked worried. "She doesn't want me to be there either?"

"Look, if she knows something important about the Chamber of Secrets, I have to meet with her and hear her out. We have to get to the bottom of this."

The three decided that after dinner, they would try and sneak away to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, ask her a few questions, and then Jo would stay behind and wait for Ginny.

Somehow, luck was on their side. The teacher that happened to be around was Professor Lockhart when they left the Great Hall. Jo looked at the boys. They could ditch him in a heartbeat.

"Ah, isn't my favorite celebrity wannabe?" Professor Lockhart said, addressing Harry. "It's not safe for you three to be wondering around by yourselves. I can walk you back to your common room safe and sound." Lockhart followed the three as they began walking. Instead, of turning right to go to the common room, Jo turned left towards the bathroom, and Lockhart followed without even noticing. The boys smiled, following Jo's lead.

Lockhart spoke the entire time they were walking, about himself as usual, but he was not paying attention to where they were going. His classroom was just before the bathroom. They had to lose him there.

"Professor Lockhart?" Jo said as sweetly as possible. "I was wondering if I could have another signed copy of Voyages with the Vampires? You see, you had given me a copy of all your books autographed by you in the beginning of the year. Well, as it turns out, someone stole my copy, presumably for your autograph. And that was my favorite book of yours." She looked up at Lockhart wtih a small smile.

"How dare someone take advantage of you like that, all for my autograph," said Lockhart in hurt voice. "Of course, Ms. Potter, you shall have another copy. Ah! Look where we are. I will be back with an even better signed copy for you, and I'll even add a photograph!" Professor Lockhart hurried quickly into his classroom.

As soon as the door closed, the three ran down the hall and straight into the bathroom.

"That was brilliant!" said Ron with a grin.

"You get points for that one, JoJo," Harry said, giving her thumbs up.

"Oh, who's there?" Moaning Myrtle said from above a bathroom stall. When she saw the three come further into her bathroom, her face broke out into a smile when she saw Harry, "Oh, hello, Harry."

"I think she fancies you, Harry," Jo whispered to her brother.

Moaning Myrtle didn't miss it. "What are you saying about me?" she demanded, and flew right at Jo, floating in front of her.

Jo thought very quickly, "Just that you have a nice smile, Myrtle. You look different."

Moaning Myrtle narrowed her eyes at Jo. "I don't believe you. What do you want?"

"We only wanted to ask you how you died," said Harry, before Jo could respond. Better leave this one to Harry if she likes him so much.

Moaning Myrtle turned her gazed to Harry. "Oh, it was dreadful," she started. "It happened right here in this very cubicle." Myrtle flew back to where they had found her earlier. "I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying... and then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it Myrtle?" asked Harry. Jo's heart skipped a beat. They were actually getting somewhere.

"I don't know," Moaning Myrtle blurted out angrily. "I was distraught!" She glided back towards them. "But they said something funny, a kind of made-up-language, and I realized it was a boy speaking, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and... I died."

"You died just like that?" Ron asked "How?"

"I don't need to tell you anything," Myrtle shot at Ron. "All I remember is seeing a pair of yellow eyes over there by the sinks." She turned quickly and disappeared into a toilet.

"Great," Jo muttered. "We're still missing something. It doesn't make sense."

"We had to try," Harry said. "Just find out what you can from Ginny and then we'll go from there."

Harry and Ron left the girls lavatory leaving Jo behind. A few seconds after the door closed, Jo heard a voice down the corridor, "Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?"

It sounded like Professor McGonagall.

"We were just- we were-" Jo heard Ron stammer.

Then Harry blurted out, "Hermione. We wanted to see Hermione, Professor."

Smooth one Harry, Jo thought to herself. "Very well," answered Professor McGonagall. "I will escort you there myself. I understand how hard this must be for the friends of those petrified. But where is Joanna? We don't ever see one of you by yourselves..."

"She's with my sister," Ron chimed in. "Ginny is having a hard time preparing for her potions exam so JoJo said she'd help."

It was scary to Jo at how easy these boys could lie so easily on the spot... especially to McGonagall. But, McGonagall must have believed him because Jo heard them moving away from the bathroom seconds later. She let out a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was wait until Ginny arrived.

As Jo waited, she thought over their conversation with Myrtle. Something still didn't seem right. How could Myrtle just die suddenly? What sort of creature could kill you on sight? Jo racked her brain for the answers. She wished she read as much as Hermione, other than her potions books. Hermione probably had it all figured out it, but was attacked before she could tell the others.

Come on Jo, she thought to herself, you're smarter than this, think it out. She had been so distracted over the weeks since Hermione had been petrified. She had to clear her mind.

Jo paced back and forth in front of the bathroom sinks. Moaning Myrtle had been killed the girl by the creature from the Chamber of Secrets. That was now confirmed. She heard a boy speaking before she was killed. Could he have been the Heir of Slytherin? But if this creature had killed someone in the past, why is that no one has died yet? And what did spiders fear above all creatures?

Jo paused. She was standing in a crime scene, she thought. There had to be some sort of clue here, even if it had been fifty years. What had Myrtle say? She saw a pair of yellow eyes by the sinks?

Jo searched around at the sinks for anything unusual. Besides them being in serious need of a cleaning, she couldn't find anything. She had all given up hope when she stopped at the finale sink. It looked… different. The coloring of the sink was a shade or two darker than the rest. At first glance, you'd never notice it, unless you were really looking for something like Jo was. She moved closer to it, reaching out to the faucets. She turned the right knob on, no water came out. She tried the left knob, again, no water. "Interesting," she muttered. Every other sink had flowing water. She moved to the side and bent down at the faucet, and then she gasped. On the side of the faucet was snake, small enough to be missed, but it was definitely there.

Jo took a big step back. "What if this is..." she trailed off. Could this be the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets? What if Moaning Myrtle was just an innocent bystander? She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Could the creature in the chamber be a snake? It made sense, the Heir of Slytherin controlling a snake; that was their logo after all.

Jo started pacing again. The day Hermione had been attacked, Harry had heard the voice again, and it was a voice Harry could only hear. To Jo's knowledge, Harry is the only one who can speak to snakes, maybe that's what he was hearing, in Parseltongue!

All of a sudden, the puzzle pieces were beginning to come together. She didn't have everything figured out yet, but she was getting somewhere. Maybe that was what Hermione put together already. "I have to tell Harry," Jo said to herself and sprinted over to the bathroom door. She threw it open and then stopped in tracks.

Ginny was standing there with a blank look on her face and a book in her hand.

"Ginny," Jo said in surprise, she had almost forgotten she was waiting for her. "You wanted to tell me something, right? Can this be quick? I have to get to Harry."

At the mention of Harry's name, Ginny's head tilted to the side. Her eyes were locked onto Jo, but her face remained blank. Jo felt the hairs on her arms rise. Something wasn't right. Ginny took a step into the bathroom.

Jo back up a few paces wondering what was going on. "Ginny, hey, what's going on?" Jo looked at the book in her hand. She'd seen that book before. "Is that- is that Tom Riddle's diary? Did you take that from Harry's room?" Ginny continued to only stare at Jo, not speaking. "Ginny, come on, this isn't funny. You're starting to freak me out," said Jo, when Ginny continued to walk towards her. Jo was backed up against the wall now.

Ginny stopped a few feet away from Jo with her wand out. Jo fumbled in her robes for hers, but she was too late. Ginny raised her wand, pointed directly at Jo and said in a strange voice. "You know too much."

Last thing Jo saw was a flash of bright light, and then darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The sound of water hitting the hard ground brought Jo to a semi-conscious state. The first thing Jo became aware of was that her head was pounding. She also noticed that the rest of her body ached, like she'd been hit by multiple bludgers all along her body over and over again.

Jo tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt so heavy. Then she tried to move, and with a sinking heart, she felt that she could not move a single muscle. She could tell she was laying down on a hard surface, and that the ground must have been wet because she felt chilled to her bones and her robes were damp. However, no matter how hard she tried to move herself, Jo couldn't do it. It was like an invisible force held her down.

Alongside of Jo, she could hear someone pacing quickly and breathing heavily. "No, no, no, no, no," said a quiet voice. "What have I done?"

It was Ginny. Jo could hear the fear in her voice. The last thing Jo remembered was Ginny approaching her in the bathroom, although she didn't sound or act like Ginny at all. And now she was here, wherever here was, and unable to anything about it. She tried again with all her might to open an eye or move a finger, but nothing happened. Jo wanted Ginny to know that she was okay.

Somebody chuckled. It was a cold laugh, one that seemed familiar to Jo, but she couldn't place it. She couldn't hear the person approaching, but Jo felt their presence greatly. Not being able to defend herself or Ginny made her feel uneasy.

"Silly, little girl," the voice said. He sounded young and old at the same time. "You did exactly what I wanted you to do."

Ginny let out a sob. "Why did you make me hurt Jo. She's my friend!"

"Because I need her," the boy said simply, "just as I have needed you. She has a purpose to serve."

Jo heard Ginny slump down on the ground beside her. "Jo, if you can hear me, I am so sorry. Please forgive me... please," she whispered.

"How touching," said the boy in a bored tone. "But now it is time for you to fulfill your purpose. You have served me well."

"No, Tom, I'm done," Ginny said as bravely as she could.

Tom? Jo thought. She was beginning to drift away again.

The boy, Tom, laughed a coldly again, "To think you had a choice," he said.

Jo didn't know what happened next. Her mind drifted away into darkness for a second time.

She was walking up a staircase again. A light poured out of a room at the end of the hall. A women was pleading for her children's lives and a laughter as cold as ice drowned her out. Closer and closer Jo moved to the room. Then a flash of green light was all she could see.

Jo gasped and sat up quickly. She gulped in the air trying to steady her breathing squeezing her eyes tight. She brought her hand up to head and rubbed her forehead, wishing the headache away. One... two... three... four... five.

With one final deep breath, Jo opened her eyes slowly. The sight before left her speechless. Looking down at Jo was the statue face of Salazar Slytherin himself, making her feel so small. With wide eyes she took in her surrounding, standing up slowly. Statues of snakes lined the walls. Water dripped from the high ceiling that seemed to go on forever. There were tunnels that went off in different directions. Jo's mind was spinning, which didn't help the horrible headache she already had. "This can't be..." she trailed off.

"The Chamber of Secrets," said a voice to Jo's left. She turned quickly.

Out of the shadows came a boy dressed in Slytherin robes. He didn't look much older than 15 or 16. He was tall and lean with dark hair. But there was something strange about him. He shimmered, like he wasn't real, almost like a projection. But Jo could see him and hear him which made him real enough to her. Real enough that she whipped her wand out from her robes.

The boy was ready for her. Without uttering a single word, he flicked the wand he was holding, Ginny's wand, and Jo felt her wand slip through her fingers. He caught it in the air with a triumph smile.

Jo looked around her surroundings again quickly, looking for some sort of weapon. Not that she'd find anything useful against a wand, but it would make her feel better. That's when she noticed the flaming red hair and black robes laying on the ground, still.

"Ginny," Jo gasped. She ran over and dropped down next to Ginny's side. Jo reached out her hand for hers and pulled it back quickly. "She's so cold," she whispered. Looking at Ginny more closely, Jo could see her breathing very, very slowly. In a sudden rage, Jo stood up and spun around towards the boy. "What did you do to her?"

The boy smiled at her. "She wanted something from me, so I wanted something in return."

Jo narrowed her eyes. That was the same voice she had heard earlier. Ginny referred to him as Tom. "You're- You're Tom Riddle?"

"In the flesh," he said, then looked down at his hands holding the two wands. "Well, almost."

"But you can't be him. Tom Riddle went to school here fifty years ago. You're a kid," said Jo, with uncertainty.

"A memory," said Tom. "A memory that was trapped in that diary." He pointed to the book laying next to Ginny. "Until that girl there started to give me life. She wrote in the diary every day, and unbeknownst to her, by pouring her heart and soul into it she gave me life, made me strong and powerful. But it also made her weaker and easier to control."

Jo looked back down at Ginny. She was so pale. "Ginny said she felt like she was losing control."

"That's because she was. Look where we are," said Tom, opening his arms wide and looking around the Chamber with admiration. "How do you think you got here?"

Jo looked from Ginny to Tom. "No," she said shaking her head. "Ginny didn't do this. She couldn't have. She wouldn't."

"Yes," Tom said with a cold smile. "It was Ginny who opened the Chamber. Ginny, who set the monster lose on those Mudbloods, who wrote the message on the wall. She did it all. Of course, she had no idea what she was doing. As I said, I grew more powerful than she. I was able to possess her. She didn't understand what was happening to her."

"But why?" Jo asked, looking at Riddle. Then she had a sudden realization. "You set Hagrid up fifty years ago after the monster killed Myrtle." She paused. "Because you're the Heir of Slytherin."

Riddle's smile only broadened. "But you may know me by another name," he said, his eyes piercing into Jo's. "Interesting what your mind conjures while unconscious."

"How do you-?"

"Because I know the secrets of the mind. And as strong as a mind you might have, you cannot shut me out, especially of a memory that includes me," Riddle said.

Jo's eyes widened as she took in his last statement. "You're- You're Voldemort?"

Tom Riddle's sinister smiled confirmed it. "After I framed that old oaf, I knew I couldn't open the Chamber again while I was a student here. I preserved my 16 year old self into the diary, waiting for the day when I could return. You can only imagine how disappointed I was when it was Ginny who had the diary. But, I soon learned about her fascination with the Potters twins, and her obsessiveness over Harry, her friendship with you. And thus my new plan began."

"You haven't won yet. The mandrakes drought will be ready soon and everyone who was petrified will be alright," Jo said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but killing Mudbloods isn't my concern anymore," said Tom. "No, not when I learned the Potters were here at Hogwarts. Now I could finished what I once started. Once Ginny Weasley's life is extinguished, I will be more alive than ever. I gave her a friend to confide in, while she, she gave me life. Then I shall turn to you like I did those many years ago after killing your parents."

Jo looked at Voldemort with all the hate she had in her heart. "Harry will come for me," she said confidently. "And when he does, we'll defeat you again like we did before, together."

"Oh," Tom Riddle said with a laugh, "Oh, how I'm counting on that. It is, of course, why you are here after all. Your purpose is to lure your brother here. Then we shall see how the Potters match against the Heir of Salazar Slytherin."

Riddle raised her wand, her mother's wand at her. Jo felt a rage of fury. How dare he hold her mother's wand. Before Jo could even make a move, Riddle flicked her wand at her and she was yet again taken by darkness.

"Come on, Jo, you have to wake up." Gentle hands were shoving Jo roughly. "Snap out of it. I know you can hear me!"

Harry, Jo thought to herself. Harry had arrived. She had to warn him, she had to tell him who Tom Riddle really is. Harry's hands continued to shove her as he pleaded with her to open her eyes. "JoJo. Open you eyes... NOW!"

On command, Jo's eyes snapped open and she felt hands pull her up into a sitting position. She looked around quickly until her eyes found her brother. He really was here in the Chamber with her. "Harry, we have to go. Tom Riddle, he's- he's Voldemort. He wants to kill you!"

"He wants to kill us," Harry corrected her. He helped her to her feet. "Can you walk?" The world spun for a moment as she steadied herself on her feet. Jo nodded her head yes.

"I know who he is, I know everything. He told me after I found you two laying here unconscious." Harry walked over to Ginny. He placed his hands under her arms. "Grab her legs." Jo didn't need to be told twice. She hurried over to them. But before picking up Ginny's legs, she reached down and picked up Tom Riddle's diary. She hastily shoved it inside her robe and lifted Ginny's legs as Harry lifted her from the arms.

Jo looked around as they walked away from the statue of Salazar Slytherin carrying Ginny. She couldn't see Riddle anywhere. "Where is he?"

Harry's eyes swept the Chamber. "I don't know. As soon as I ran over to you he disappeared."

That wasn't a good sign. Tom Riddle was still around. There was no way he was going to let the twins go.

"How'd you find us?"

"Hermione."

Jo looked at her brother questioningly. Harry shook his head. "It's sort of a long story, but she gave us the final clue we needed. Then we heard you and Ginny were missing, so we went to the one place both Ron and I knew you two were at last. Lockhart caused some issues, but I'm here now."

"Lockhart?"

"Long story, remember?" Harry said. "Let's just get you and Ginny out of here, and then I'll tell you all about it."

"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong, Potter. There is no getting out of here."

Jo and Harry nearly dropped Ginny with the sudden reappearance of Tom Riddle. He was standing by one of the tunnels entry that drifted off into other parts of the Chamber. There was no telling where you'd end up if you followed it.

Riddle approached the twins with a look of pure hatred. The twins laid Ginny up against one of the stone snake statues gently. Then they placed themselves between her and Riddle. They would face him together.

Harry pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at Riddle. At least one of them was armed, Jo thought to herself. But the little bit of hope she felt vanished when Riddle disarmed Harry just as easily as he had to Jo with no warning at all. Now they were truly vulnerable.

"Tell me," Riddle spat at them, "how is it that babies with no magical training were able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time?"

"That title belongs to someone else," Jo said with much confidence. She hated that Riddle had her wand, her mother's wand. She didn't want to give him the sanctification. Jo wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Dumbledore-"

That made Riddle even angrier. "Dumbledore has disappeared just by the mere memory of me!" He continued to make his advancement on the twins. They stood their ground.

"He'll never be gone," Harry shot back. "Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him."

"You fool," Riddle began. "You think that-" But he was stopped by a sudden cry.

A large, fiery, red bird soared into the Chamber crying out. "Fawkes?" Jo said out loud in amazement. But what was Dumbledore's phoenix doing here? All eyes were on Fawkes as he flew over the twins dropping something into Harry's hands.

Jo looked at her brother in confusion. "Is that?"

He nodded. "The Sorting Hat."

Riddle barked out a laugh. "So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defenders. A song bird, and a hat." He turned away from the twins towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin. With Harry's wand pointed at the statue, he began hissing, speaking in another language.

Jo's eyes widen. She's heard that sound before, but from her brother. Riddle was speaking Parseltongue.

The mouth of the statue slowly opened. Harry grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction, throwing the hat down next to Ginny. "But, Ginny," she cried out.

"She'll be alright," Harry said quickly. "He's telling it to attack us." He pulled Jo behind one of the snake statues when they were a little distance away. "Listen," he panted. "The creature is a basilisk. It kills just by looking into its eyes. That's how Myrtle died."

Jo poked her head out from behind the statue. Riddle was still standing there, but she could see something move inside the dark mouth of the face of Slytherin. Harry whipped her back behind the statue. "Joanna. You cannot look it in the eyes. Whatever you do, okay? Keep your eyes closed." Jo nodded at the serious tone of her brother.

The twins crouched behind the snake statue listening. They could hear the basilisk slither out of the hole, hissing. Jo wondered how big this creature really was and also told herself she didn't want to know.

Suddenly, the Chamber became very quiet. Riddle had stopped speaking in Parseltongue, and there was no sound from basilisk. The twins held their breaths, holding onto each others' arm.

BOOM!

The twins dropped to the ground as the snake state they hid behind was destroyed. They scrambled to their feet and Jo felt Harry's hand close around her own. "Close your eyes, Jo!" He pulled her away and they started sprinting down the Chamber blindly.

Jo could feel the ground shake underneath them as they ran away from the basilisk. She could hear the creature gaining on them. "Keep going!" Harry yelled out.

Jo pushed forward, squeezing her brother's hand, one foot after the other. And then, WHAM! Her feet came out from underneath her and Jo felt herself flying through air, her hands and arms out. She cried out in pain when she hit the hard wall, sliding down to the ground. Her right arm had to be broken. She looked down at the odd position of her arm.

"JOANNA, MOVE!"

Looking down at the concrete ground, Jo could see a large shadow looming over her. She saw the basilisk move it's head back, ready to plunge. Jo made herself as small as she could before the snake could strike. There was no time for her to run. She closed her eyes tightly, bracing for impact.

There was a loud cry and screech. Jo looked up. Fawkes, the phoenix was attacking the basilisk, striking the eyes. Jo watched as Fawkes blinded the basilisk.

Harry suddenly appeared next to her as Jo cradled her right arm to her chest. "Are you okay?" Jo nodded, looking up at the giant snake as it cried out in pain. She gulped, "And I thought a giant spider was scary enough."

Fawkes flew away. He had saved them. Now they would be able to see and not worry about an instant death. However, what did two 12 year old, wandless wizards have against a giant snake.

Tom Riddle yelled angrily. "Nooooooo!" He turned quickly on the twins. "Your Phoenix may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still smell you!" He spoke again in Parseltongue and the snake turned its head towards the twins, its tongue slithering out.

Jo looked around quickly. There, she thought. She motioned for Harry to follow. As quietly as they could, the twins entered a tunnel to their right. They had to lose the snake. They ran into the tunnel, trying to make little noise as possible. As they turned a corner, Jo slipped from the wet ground. Her right arm again took most of the impact and she cried out in pain, seeing black spots.

The basilisk must have heard her because suddenly the ground started shaking again as it approached them. Harry pulled Jo up quickly and they ran down the tunnel making a quick right when the snake appeared behind them. Jo's heart sank. They turned right into a dead end.

The twins backed up as far as they could get, the snake's head pausing right around the corner. Jo saw it's tongue slither out, smelling for them. Harry bent down slowly. Jo couldn't see what he was doing, she was too busy watching the snake turn it's head towards them. Slowly, Harry stood back up with a rock in his hand.

The snake opened its mouth wide, and Jo would have passed out if she could. Its fangs were massive. She held her breath.

Harry leaned forward, and lobbed the rock down the other tunnel. It made a loud noise at it slide across the ground, echoing throughout the tunnels. The snake closed its mouth and turned its head in the other direction where Harry had thrown the rock and then it traveled down that tunnel.

The twins let out a breath when the basilisk was gone from view. Harry helped Jo back down the tunnel in which they came. When they were back at the main entrance, they ran over to Ginny who had slumped even further to the floor. Tom Riddle was still standing close by.

"She's so cold, Harry," Jo whispered. "We have to get her out of here."

There was a loud crash as the basilisk came back into the Chamber, angrier than ever. It's tongue slithered in and out and its head snapped in the direction of the twins and Ginny after catching their scent.

Suddenly, Jo noticed, something shimmer from the Sorting Hat on the ground. "Harry."

Harry snatched the Sorting Hat and threw his hand in. Jo's eyes widen when he pulled away the sword of Gryffindor from inside the hat. Harry held the sword up high and pushed Jo slightly behind him.

The basilisk hissed angrily and lunged at the twins. Harry pushed Jo to the side. Then he slashed out at the snake widely with the sword. The basilisk was not having any of that. It swung it's head and knocked Harry over, the sword flying from his grasp. Harry crawled backwards several feet as the basilisk went to lunge again.

In that moment, time stood still to Jo and she didn't think. She stood up and yelled at the snake, "HEY! HEY, over here!" The snake's head whipped around in her direction. She ran quickly over to the gleaming sword on the ground, making as much noise as possible, keeping the basilisk on her and not her brother.

"NO, JO, DON'T!" Harry yelled.

The sword was light in her in left hand. "Over here, ugly," she called out. The snake stood tall over her. But Jo stood her ground as she stared the giant snake down. It swayed over her for a moment, and then attacked. Jo, being quick like a Chaser, ducked the strike at the last second, but she wasn't prepared for the snake to turn its head quickly at her with its mouth wide open, ready to swallow her whole. Jo extended her left arm out with the sword and thrust it into the snake's mouth, straight up with enough force for the point to be seen on the other side. She also felt a stabbing pain in her arm, but ignored it.

The snake screamed in agony, backing away from Jo. Then with a sudden crashed, it fell to the ground, dead.

Jo finally let out a breath. She looked down at her left arm to see a fang sticking out of her arm. With the adrenaline fading, her broken arm ached and her left arm burned. Her vision started to blur a little bit and she collapsed to her knees.

"Joanna!" Harry yelled and ran for her. He wrapped his arms around her. "No, no, no, no," he muttered. "Come on, Jo." Harry gently pulled the fang from her arm.

Tom Riddle let out a laugh. "You may have defeated the basilisk, but not without a price. Remarkable, isn't it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk's penetrates the body. I guess you have a little more than a minute to live. Soon, Ginny will be dead too, and I will have returned." He laughed. "It's funny what a silly, little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly, little girl."

Jo was breathing heavily. Something clicked in her memory. She looked up at her brother. "I'm so sorry, Harry," she whispered.

Harry had tears in his eyes. "No, it's okay… it's okay." He pulled her in tightly.

"Listen... the book... you have to- you have to destroy it," Jo said, willing Harry to understand. She pulled her robe back slightly.

Harry nodded and pulled Tom Riddle's diary out. He placed it on the floor and opened it randomly.

"What are you doing?" For the first time that night, Riddle actually sounded frighten.

Harry looked back at Jo and gave her a smile. Then he lifted the basilisk's fang up and brought it down on the book, stabbing it directly in the middle, ink poured out of it.

Riddle shrieked in pain. He moved forward, but Harry stabbed the book again, and again, and again. Finally with the last stab, Riddle cried out one last time before bursting into flames.

Jo closed her eyes from the brightness, and then felt no more.


	18. Chapter 18

"JoJo, come on wake up for me."

"Please, Jo, I'm so sorry!"

Jo opened her eyes slowly to see three sets of eyes looking at her intently. The first pair Jo landed on were her own identical green eyes. Harry's eyes were red and swollen. He had been crying. The second pair of eyes where brown. They belonged to Ginny. Relief flooded through Jo when she saw her awake, though Ginny still looked pale and sickly. The last pair of eyes Jo noticed was that of the phoenix, Fawkes.

"Here, let me help you," Harry said quickly. He gently pulled Jo up into a sitting position.

"I feel like we've done this before," Jo muttered. She felt extremely weak.

Harry gave a shaky laugh. "Glad to know you still have your sense of humor." He pulled Jo into a bone crushing hug. "Don't ever do something like that again, okay?"

Once Harry released Jo, she looked down at her arms. Her right arm looked as if it had never been broken. Her left arm sleeve was still torn from where the basilisk fang tore into, but there was no wound on her arm, just dried up blood. "But how?"

Harry smiled at Jo and nodded towards Fawkes. "Remember when we met him? Fawkes has a special kind of healing power. He healed you."

Jo looked at Fawkes, "Wow, thank you," she said. Then she turned to Ginny. "Ginny, I'm so glad you're okay."

Ginny instantly broke into a sob. "JoJo, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean any of it."

Jo pulled Ginny into a tight hug. "There's nothing to forgive," she said quickly. "That wasn't you. None of this is your fault, okay? You are alive and safe. That's all that matters." Jo held onto Ginny until she was able to compose herself.

Ginny wiped her tears away with her sleeves. "Now what do we do?"

"Now we get out of here," Harry said standing up. "I don't want to spend another minute down here."

With Jo still feeling a bit weak, she leaned against Harry for support. He guided the girls pass the dead basilisk and through a tunnel that had an open door. Once the three stepped through it, the door closed with a hiss that made Jo shiver. She could do without snakes for awhile, she thought to herself.

They walked on in silence; the only sound was their feet hitting the stone ground. The tunnel was dark and Harry pulled out his wand, lighting it. He gave Jo back her own wand. She was glad to have it back in the right hands.

Soon they started to hear movement up ahead. "Ron!" Harry called out, pushing forward. "I've got JoJo and Ginny! They're both okay!" The three could hear Ron cheering.

"Woah," Jo muttered when they turned a corner. Rocks of all shapes and sizes were scattered everywhere, piling up to the ceiling. They could see Ron's face poking out from a gap he made clearing some rocks away. His faces brighten when he saw the others.

"Yeah, we a little incident," said Harry, pushing some rocks out of the way.

Harry then helped Ginny through the hole first. Jo saw Ron snatch her up into a hug as he started fussing over her. "You next," Harry said, helping Jo through the hole afterwards.

Once both the Potters were reunited with everyone else, Ron hugged Jo as well. "Glad you're alright," he said. Then he turned to Harry, "Now, I know you didn't have a bird or a sword with you when you left."

"We should probably explain everything later once we get out of here," Jo said, looking sideways at Ginny. She was silently crying again.

"Where's Lockhart?" Harry asked looking around.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Over there." He pointed to a tunnel off to the side. Lockhart wore a look of puzzlement. "He stole my wand, tried to wipe our memories, and it backfired on him," Ron added, answering Jo's questioning look. "His memory is gone."

When Lockhart saw Jo and the others and strolled over to them. "Hello. This is an odd place, don't you think? Do you live here?"

Jo raised an eyebrow, "No," she said shortly. Lockhart smiled brightly and started humming. Jo turned to the others, "Poor guy."

"Poor us if we don't figure a way out of here," said Ron.

Fawkes flew in front of the group. "Do you think he plans on giving us a ride?" Jo asked.

"But he's a bird!" said Ron perplexed. "He can't carry all of this."

"Fawkes can do it, he's not your ordinary bird, Ron." said Harry. "JoJo would be dead if it weren't for Fawkes. Here's what we do." The plan was for everyone to hold on to each other and don't let go. Jo would be carried by Fawkes, then Ron holding on to her, then Ginny, then Harry, with Lockhart bringing up the rear. They couldn't trust him not to let go.

When they were ready, there was a swoosh of wings flapping and then Jo felt her feet rise from the ground. She loved the feeling of flying, every since she rode a broom. It was a feeling of being free. She smiled and closed her eyes as Fawkes flew them up the tunnel back to the castle.

They ride ended with all of them back in the girls' lavatory. Their sudden appearance gave Moaning Myrtle a fright. "You're all alive," she said blankly.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," said Ron. Then he turned to the others. "Where do we go now?"

Jo thought for a moment. "There's only one place we can go now. We have to see Professor McGonagall."

They walked in silence to Professor McGonagall's office. Ron occasionally was pushing Lockhart in the right direction because he got distracted every 30 seconds. Jo tried wrapping her arm around Ginny, but Ginny pushed away from her. Jo frowned.

Once they arrived at Professor McGonagall's office, Harry knocked and pushed the door open. The door was only half way open when there were was a shout.

"Ginny!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flew over to their daughter and wrapped her up in a hug. Ginny started sobbing. Ron moved over to join his family, while Harry and Jo awkwardly moved to the side.

Jo looked across the office to see Professor Dumbledore smiling broadly at the twins and Professor McGonagall looking like she just got over from having a heart attack. Fawkes flew over to Dumbledore and landed right on his shoulder looking proud.

Mrs. Weasley let go of her children and strolled over to the Potters with her arms open. "I'm so happy you're all alive!" Tears leaked down her face.

"And I think we'd all like to know how," said Professor McGonagall, sitting down behind her desk.

Harry nodded and placed the Sorting Hat, Godric Gyrffindor's sword, and Tom Riddle's diary on her desk. Then he began explaining the story, the entire story. He told everyone how he started hearing voices after the first attack, how he, Jo, and Ron visited Aragog in the forest, and learned Hagrid was innocent and what happened to the girl who died, how Hermione had managed to find out what the creature was, how it traveled throughout the school, and what it did all before getting attacked. He explained what Hermione had found out in the library and how they had discovered a paper ripped out of a book with all the answers stuck in her hand, and how they guessed the bathroom was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets after learning Jo and Ginny went missing and that it was where Myrtle died.

Jo explained how she and Ginny were in the bathroom last. But she didn't tell them that it was Ginny who attacked her. She only made it sound like they were there and suddenly attacked from behind, and then woke up in the Chamber. It wasn't her business to tell what had happened to Ginny. Jo explained that when she finally woke up, Ginny was still unconscious. She told them her conversation with Riddle and how Harry found them. As of now, both she and Harry left out the diary and its connection with Ginny.

Harry picked off where she left off. His conversation with Riddle and then his and her fight with the basilisk. He only paused when he got to the part about destroying the diary and Tom Riddle. Harry looked at Jo first, and then at Dumbledore, who seem to know what Harry was thinking. "I'm curious as to how Lord Voldemort was able to bewitch Ms. Weasley," he said softly.

"Bewitch?" Mr. Weasley said quickly.

"It was this diary," Jo said, pointing to what was left of the book on McGonagall's desk.

"Tom Riddle wrote in it when he was here at school," added Harry.

Dumbledore smiled, "He was a very clever student. Brilliant, really." Everyone looked at Dumbledore in surprise. "Not many people are aware that before Lord Voldemort existed, he was once known as Tom Riddle. He disappeared after leaving school, obsessed with the Dark Arts, and when he returned, he was transformed into Lord Voldemort. He was very clever and charming whilst at school here as a boy."

"But how could he have…" said Mrs. Weasley. "How could our Ginny get tangled up with him?"

Ginny burst out into tears again. "I've been writing to him... in the diary... he wrote back... but I had no idea who he was..."

Mr. Weasley looked like was about to fall over. "Ginvera Weasley, what have I told you about that! You never trust an object that has a mind of its own. Never!"

"I'm so sorry," Ginny sobbed into her mother's arms.

"I believe the hospital wing is what Miss Weasley needs right now, as does Miss Potter. A bite from a basilisk should not go untreated, even if Fawkes healed you. Madame Pomfrey should see you both," Dumbledore said, looking at Jo and Ginny. "Some rest will you do you good. Madam Pomfrey will be awake. She is going to give the basilisk victims the mandrake potion. They should awake soon."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out the office. Jo followed with Harry right next to her. "Ah," said Dumbledore. "Not so fast, Harry. I will like to speak with you and Mr. Weasley for a moment. Then you may join your sister."

"It's alright, Harry. I'll be fine," Jo assured her brother.

Jo walked with the Weasleys to the hospital wing. Mrs. Weasley fussed over the girls the entire time.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey ushered them into beds in the back of the wing.

Jo tried to see any sign of Hermione, but curtains were drawn up around those who were petrified.

"When will they be awake?" Jo asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Soon ," she replied. "No need to worry about that now." Madame Pomfrey made Jo and Ginny get into the last two beds in the back of the wing. "You both need rest. Here." She handed he two girls a goblet. "Sleep." Jo took the potion gratefully. It wasn't until she laid down in the bed and closed her eyes did she realize how exhausted she had been.

It was early the next morning that Jo woke feeling refreshed. After a quick check up from Madame Pomfrey, she was dismissed from the hospital wing. Those who were petrified were still in that state, but Madame Pomfrey assured Jo that by the end of the day, they would be back to normal. Jo could not wait to see Hermione again.

As Jo rounded the corner on the 7th floor to the common room, she bumped into Harry. "Ah, I was just coming to see you," he said, giving Jo a big hug.

"Alright, alright," Jo muttered, pushing her brother away, "No need to be all mushy. I'm fine, Harry, really."

Harry smiled brightly. "Want to go for a walk?"

Jo nodded. The two walked around the castle for awhile, before sitting down under a tree around the black lake. It was a beautiful summer day. On their walk, Harry had told Jo everything about his conversation with Dumbledore, about why he can speak Parseltongue. It gave Jo the creep finding out a bit of Voldemort was transferred into Harry through his scar. But Jo knew her brother, and he was nothing, nothing like Voldemort, and never would be.

"Oh, and I also freed Dobby."

"What?!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I gave him a sock, kind of. Really Mr. Malfoy gave him my sock without really knowing it."

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry explained how Dobby belonged to the Malfoys and how it was really Mr. Malfoy who gave Ginny the diary in the first place. Harry felt like he had to return it. In doing so, he placed one of his socks in the book, handed it to Mr. Malfoy and hoped beyond anything that he would hand the diary to Dobby. And that he did, unintentionally freeing his own house-elf.

The feast that night was one for the books in Jo's opinion. The whole school was celebrating. But the best part the evening was Hermione bursting through the Great Hall. She ran to Jo, Harry, and Ron with a huge smile on her face. She hugged each of them very tightly, beaming. "I can't believe you solved it!"

Jo laughed, "What faith you had in us."

"Well we had lots of help from you," Harry added. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, his face a little pink after Hermione had hugged him. All during the feast, the three told Hermione about everything that had happened once she was gone.

After the feast, there was a clanking noise. Professor McGonagall stood up with her goblet. "Can I have your attention please?" The school quieted at once.

"Before we move on to our wonderful deserts prepared for us," Professor Dumbledore stood up addressing the school, "let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, who's mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified." The school broke out into a loud applause. Jo wrapped her arm around Hermione, so happy to have her friend back.

"Also," Professor Dumbledore continued, "in light of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled."

At that, the entire school cheered louder than ever. Hermione must have been the only person to be upset about exams being canceled, making Jo laugh even harder.

As the clapping, yelling, and cheering died down. The doors to the Great Hall opened suddenly and in walked Hagrid. Everyone fell silent at one. "Sorry I'm late," he said, looking around before walking down the hall towards the staff table. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol."

Ron's face was priceless, and he slide ever farther down in his seat.

Hagrid stopped when he reached the four halfway down the hall. He looked down at them with pride. "I'd just like to say that," he said quietly to them, "if it hadn't been for you four, I would, uh, I would still be you know where so... I'd just like to say thanks." He was smiling down at them. Jo couldn't help herself as she quickly brushed a tear away.

Harry stood up and hugged Hagrid. "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." When Harry stepped back, Jo stood up and started clapping. Harry joined her, along with Professor Dumbledore, and then slowly the rest of the school began cheering again just as loudly. Jo knew she was always going to remember this night.

The rest of the school week flew by in a blur and before she knew it, she was back on the Hogwarts Express heading back to King's Cross Station. She was in a compartment with her brother, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, with Fred and George joining them later. They spent the remainder of the ride playing games, laughing, and chatting away. Jo was going to miss them when they all went their separate ways for the summer.

Then she had an idea. She pulled out a piece of parchment and scrolled down on it quickly. The phone number to the Dursleys. She wrote it down twice, giving one to Hermione and one to Ron. "This is a telephone number," she said to Ron. Hermione of course knew what it was but the Weasleys had no idea. Harry and Jo had taught Mr. Weasley how to use one last summer. "Your dad knows what to do," said Jo.

"Call us at the Dursleys when you can."

As they walked to the barrier to get back into the Muggle world, Jo was already counting down the days until September 1st and when she'd be back here at the station. She looked over at her brother, took his hand, and together they moved through the barrier to return for another summer with the Dursleys.


End file.
